E se
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: E se algo acontecesse, algo que mudasse toda a história de Shaman King? "E se..." finalmente chega ao fim!
1. Lágrimas

Capítulo 1 - Lágrimas  
  
Olhou para o garoto que dormia pacificamente, o rosto escondido pelas sombras do aposento escuro, a forma de seu corpo iluminada apenas pela luz pálida da lua invernal.   
Em uma semana ele estaria partindo, e assim tornaria-se ainda mais distante.   
E mesmo que ele parecesse tão distante, aquela lua que o iluminava era a mesma que se refletia em seus próprios olhos, que fazia sua face parecer fantasmagórica, e seus olhos, ainda mais mais misteriosos.   
Com passos hesitantes, adentrou as sombras do quarto, sentindo-se estranhamente irreal. Era como se aquele quarto - em que entrara tantas vezes sem a menor cerimônia - fosse agora um outro mundo, distante e estranho. Mundo cujo mestre era o garoto que ela cobria, com carinho e determinação nos olhos, olhos turvados por lágrimas que ela impedia que caíssem a todo custo.   
No entanto, nem todo custo fora suficiente para amparar as lágrimas mornas e delicadas que caíram sobre o rosto de seu noivo.  
Tudo pareceu tão lento, tão indescritivelmente lento e claro, o som das lágrimas cortando o ar, o som do garoto se mexendo, despertando de seu sono, o som da garota levantar-se rapidamente e correr para fora do quarto, antes que ele a visse.   
Encostou-se à parede, a respiração ofegante, soluços escapando dos lábios onde as lágrimas caíam, com seu gosto salgado e terno. Era inacreditável que mesmo quando ele estava inconsciente, sentisse aquela tensão angustiante, sufocante e que, apesar de ser tão grande, parecia aumentar a cada dia. Era inacreditável que ela, a sua noiva, sentisse tanto medo de contar a verdade. Tudo o que a cercava, agora, parecia inacreditável, como se toda a sua vida não tivesse passado de um sonho. Quem dera. Pouparia-lhe muita dor e sofrimento.   
Não. Tinha que acabar com aquilo, e acabaria agora. Esperou até que a respiração se normalizasse, e voltou para a sombra e frescor do quarto.   
Sentado no chão, como que esperando-a, estava o objeto de seus sonhos, desejos e angústias, observando-a com sua habitual expressão pacífica e distante.   
- O que foi, Anna? Você está...você está chorando. - havia preocupação na voz dele, mas a garota de cabelos dourados não pôde deixar de lembrar que aquela era a mesma voz que ele dirigia a seus amigos quando tinham algum problema.   
- Não importa.   
- Anna...é claro que importa. O que houve? Me diga, anda.  
- Não é nada, já disse! - ela ajoelhou-se no chão, de frente para o garoto, acalmando a voz. Negar não adiantaria de nada.  
- Estou preocupada com você.  
- Não precisa se preocupar, Anna. Eu vou ficar bem.   
  
E sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos ternos e indescritíveis que o faziam tão especial. E, no entanto, mesmo assim, não era um sorriso especial, só para ela. Será que ele não a considerava especial? Ou será que seu noivado era apenas mais um fardo que tinha que carregar, e que carregava sem reclamar, como fazia com tudo?  
- Anna, o que está acontecendo?  
- Não quero que parta...sem que antes eu te diga algo...que quero dizer há muito tempo.  
- O que foi, Anna? Tem alguma coisa errada? Diga, anda...  
  
Ela fechou os olhos, tentando fingir que estava mais uma vez em frente ao espelho, ensaiando como poderia dizer aquilo que estava travado em sua garganta há tanto tempo. Prolongar o momento só traria sofrimento. Ela tinha que dizer logo, acabar com aquilo, e enfim encontrar a felicidade plena ou o sofrimento eterno.  
- Yoh...eu te amo.  
  
---  
  
O tempo parou. Eu podia ouvir o vento rugir lá fora, arrancando pétalas de flores de seus galhos, como se fosse derrubar a casa. A casa resistia, mas não eu. Como poderia dizer, àquele anjo de olhos tristes e magoados, algo que a entristeceria ainda mais?   
Não havia nenhum modo delicado de dizer aquilo. Então tentei dizer devagar, calmamente, para que ela pudesse digerir cada palavra.  
- Sinto muito. Não posso te corresponder.   
  
---  
  
O tempo parou. Eu podia ouvir as batidas de meu coração, que iam ficando cada vez mais lentas, como se o mesmo congelasse. Eu podia sentir, vagarosamente, meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que ardiam como o fogo do inferno. Não consegui pensar. Estava tudo tão anuviado, tão lento, tão estranho...o que eu faria agora? Como poderia viver para sempre com o homem que me rejeitou?  
E então, eu saí. Yoh não tentou me impedir, talvez pensasse que eu queria ficar sozinha para refletir. Mas eu queria mesmo é que ele tivesse tentado me parar.   
Saí, para o temporal que começava a se armar, para as ruas escuras e solitárias dos subúrbios. Mas não havia perigo. Nada seria capaz de me atacar. Afinal, eu ainda sou Anna. Mais triste, mais solitária, porém, ainda sou eu.   
E então, o que acharam? Por favor, me dêem sua opinião, ou não escreverei mais capítulos. Com a contribuição de quem lê, esta será uma saga beeeeeeem longa, e garanto que muito interessante.   
Não se esqueçam, sem reviews, sem novos capítulos (ou sem melhora de qualidade)!  
Lady Macbeth 


	2. A Chegada

Capítulo 2 - Chegada  
  
O táxi largou-a na rua vazia e amplamente iluminada pelo sol - uma rua sem prédios que a sufocassem. Da paisagem faziam parte apenas algumas árvores altas e nuas e a casa a qual ela se dirigia.   
Percorreu as mãos finas e claras pelos cabelos dourados longos e ondulados, sem pressa. Era uma figura estranha, bem mais alta que a maioria das garotas japonesas, e extremamente magra, com os olhos escondidos misteriosamente por lentes negras. As roupas sociais pareciam igualmente deslocadas naquele ambiente - uma saia cor de chumbo que escondia os joelhos pontudos, uma camisa branca social de mangas compridas e um sobretudo negro. Numa das mãos carregava uma mala pequena e preta, que parecia ter acabado de sair da loja. A jovem, que não poderia ter mais de quinze anos, exalava uma aura de limpeza, organização, disciplina e poder.  
Com passos cuidadosamente medidos, a jovem entrou no jardim tomado por ervas daninhas, árvores selvagens e arbustos desordenados. Não encontrando nenhum obstáculo além desses em seu caminho, entrou na casa, que parecia vazia. Mas não estava. Faltando apenas dois dias para a partida, não tinha como a casa estar vazia. Muito pelo contrário, ela fervilhava de atividade.   
Guiada apenas pelo seu sexto sentido, subiu as escadas à procura do dono da casa. Yoh Asakura.   
O garoto, pela primeira vez desde a partida de sua noiva, sentiu seus sentidos despertarem. Havia alguém na casa. Alguém estranho. Um intruso.   
Manta assustou-se ao ver Yoh levantar-se, o corpo ainda mais magro que de costume, os olhos assustados e ansiosos como nunca tinha visto antes. E assustou-se ainda mais ao ouvir uma voz sarcástica vinda da porta, que agora se encontrava aberta.  
- Boa tarde, Asakura.  
- Quem...Quem é você? - ele podia sentir algo estranhamente familiar na garota de cabelos dourados que o observava com um sorriso felino brincando nos lábios rosados e delicados.   
- Então, não me reconhece, Yoh? É incrível que não se lembre dos tempos em que costumávamos brincar juntos. Eu, você e Anna-chan.  
- ...Não pode ser você! Quero dizer...Me disseram que estava morta!  
- Na prática eu realmente deveria estar.   
- Hei, peraí! O que é que está acontecendo aqui, Yoh?  
  
A garota, com um sorriso maldoso, virou a face para o pequeno garoto que acabara de falar, com sua voz infantil.   
- Que gracinha...Você arranjou um mascote, Yoh?   
- Hei, sua garota chata! Tenha mais respeito comigo!  
  
De repente, um vento gélido e cortante percorreu o quarto. A garota de aparência delicada tornou-se uma sombra, ainda mais alta e misteriosa. De aparência letal. O aposento escureceu, e tudo o que podia-se ver era o brilho de seus olhos, vermelhos por trás das lentes negras.  
- Calma, Mei-ann. Não precisa ficar nervosa...E afinal, o que está fazendo aqui?  
- Ah, isso? - perguntou a jovem, voltando ao jeito sarcástico e preguiçoso de ser - Agora estou cansada, vou me deitar. Além disso, tudo o que precisa saber está nessa carta. É da Anna. Ela mandou para a família, rompendo o noivado.   
- Mas o que você tem a ver com isso?  
- Não seja grosso! Já vou explicar...Seja paciente. Bem, como eu ia dizendo antes de você me interromper, seria extremamente desinteressante para as duas famílias que você não tivesse noiva alguma, então resolveram que agora NÓS somos noivos. Lindo, não acha?  
- Mas peraí...Você não estava morta? - perguntou Manta.  
- Não. Como pode ver, estou perfeitamente viva.  
  
Distraidamente, a jovem esfregou os pulsos, com marcas roxas e profundas. Sua face, inexpressiva, nada deixava revelar, mas nos olhos escondidos transparecia o terror e a fraqueza.   
- Agora, se me permitem, vou me deitar. Tenham uma boa tarde. E não se preocupem em me mostrar o meu quarto, eu vou saber onde fica.  
  
Os dois garotos observaram distraidamente a garota lhes dar as costas e caminhar devagar pelo corredor. Assim que se ouviu o barulho da porta de seu quarto batendo, Manta virou-se novamente para Yoh, perguntando:  
- Quem é ela, afinal?  
- É a irmã mais velha da Anna. - a voz do garoto tinha um ligeiro toque de melancolia ao dizer isso - E sempre foi uma garota muito poderosa, inteligente e bonita. As nossas famílias queriam que fôssemos noivos, e não posso dizer que a idéia me desagradava. No entanto, Mei-ann recusou, e de forma bastante efusiva. Ela fugiu de casa, e algum tempo depois recebi a notícia de que estava morta. Mas como ela disse, era mentira.   
- Ela parece forte...  
- Você não viu nem metade da força dela. A Mei-ann é realmente uma Xamã incrível. Tenho a impressão, aliás, de que ela está na Luta dos Xamãs.   
- Mas Yoh...por que ela aceitou agora ser sua noiva? E por que te disseram que ela estava morta?   
- Eu não sei, Manta. Eu realmente não sei.  
  
---  
  
No quarto escuro, iluminado somente pela lua uma garota de longos cabelos dourados olhava para o teto, largada displicentemente no chão, tristeza, sofrimento e desejo de vingança passando-lhe pelos olhos escuros, contorcendo a bela face.   
Tinha trocado as roupas sociais por um vestido branco e folgado sem mangas, que pouco disfarçava o estado debilitado do corpo, extremamente magro e com diversas marcas vermelhas ou arroxeadas percorrendo-lhe os pulsos finos, os braços delicados, as pernas compridas e o colo alvo.   
- Não perca por esperar, Asakura...eu terei a minha vingança.   
  
---  
  
Morro do Vento Uivante era um nome bastante apropriado para o lugar onde ela se encontrava. O vento sacudia seus cabelos dourados com força, e forçava-a a fechar os olhos negros. Suas roupas escuras ondulavam ao ritmo do vento, dando curiosa mobilidade ao seu corpo plácido, inatingível. A sua frente, um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e sorriso sarcástico e desagradável.   
- E então, o que me diz? É o que eu proponho. Vingança.  
---  
  
E ENTÃO, O QUE ACHARAM????? DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO!  
E o último quadro, o que será? Presente de uma, ou passado de outra? Ops, é melhor eu calar essa boca antes que estrague a surpresa.  
Lady Macbeth  
  
OBS: Sobre Mei-ann:  
Tive uma grande dificuldade para decidir qual seria o seu nome. Estava extremamente indecisa entre Marian e Mei-ann, mas no fim decidi pelo segundo, por gostar mais de seu som.   
Acho que a Mei-ann se encaixaria no perfil da Mary Sue, se não fosse por alguns detalhes.  
Em primeiro lugar, não é a menina perfeita que parece ser, tendo uma personalidade bastante complexa, estando em constante conflito consigo mesma. Ela é pessimista, melancólica. E, não posso deixar de lembrar que ela é uma Kyôyama. Com alguma atenção, pode-se perceber que até certo ponto ela se parece bastante com a irmã. Então, aqui vai a ficha básica dela:  
  
Nome: Mei-ann Kyôyama  
Idade: 14 anos  
Origem: 50% de sangue oriental, 50% de sangue inglês, segunda irmã mais nova da família Kyôyama.  
Físico: 1.69m, 48kg (no momento encontra-se extremamente magra por motivo que será conhecido mais adiante), olhos negros, cabelo loiro comprido e ondulado, pele clara.  
Cor Favorita: Branco.   
Personalidade: Será desenvolvida no decorrer da história, sujeita a diversas mutações devido a seus brilhantes conflitos internos. No entanto, sabe-se que é uma pessoa cuja determinação e coragem chegam quase à loucura. 


	3. Partida

Capítulo 3 - Partida  
  
Entrou no quarto, tão escuro que mal se distinguia a forma feminina largada no meio do chão frio, magra e delicada.  
Parecia tão frágil com os longos cabelos em desalinho cobrindo face, ombros e costas, os olhos desafiadores cerrados, os corpo tremendo de frio. Afinal, o inverno estava chegando. Devagar, sem querer assustá-la ou alarmá-la, aproximou-se e abaixou-se, até poder sentir a respiração calma e quente da garota. Estendia a mão direita para sacudi-la gentilmente, quando ela virou-se bruscamente.  
Droga. Por que coisas estranhas sempre aconteciam com ele? Agora lá estava ele, abraçado e soterrado por uma garota fria e cruel que o odiava, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos que agora caíam sobre o seu rosto, e o calor do corpo magro e leve como o de uma criança. Se ela acordasse agora seria a sua morte, e ele sabia. Mas não conseguia se mexer. Não conseguia forças para escapar daqueles braços que o seguravam ao mesmo tempo com tanta fragilidade e tanta força, os lábios rosados a centímetros dos seus, a respiração aquecendo seu rosto.   
- Essa cena está muito agradável, mas dá pra fazer isso em outra horae em outro lugar? A gente vai se atrasar.  
Yoh virou o rosto para a porta, vendo ninguém mais, ninguém menos que um Manta extremamente chocado, acompanhado por Ren, Horohoro e Ryuu, que o observavam com olhares maliciosos.   
Mas a coisa ainda não estava ruim o suficiente...  
Em um segundo, a onda de calor e perfume que o rodeava desapareceu, dando lugar a uma brisa gelada e uma aura de medo e insegurança, enquanto a garota que até a pouco temo o abraçava levantava-se.   
- Espero que tenha alguma explicação decente, Asakura.   
- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Eu vim te acordar e você me agarrou, sua garota doida!  
- É melhor tratar a sua noiva com mais respeito, criatura grosseira. Ou vai acabar se arrependendo. Agora é melhor você, ou melhor, vocês - e os outros garotos congelaram de medo quando um olhar extremamente irritado e perigoso lhes foi dirigido - saírem do quarto. Eu tenho que me trocar.   
- Está certo, Mei-ann...mas por favor, se arrume rápido. Temos que chegar ao aeroporto em meia hora.   
- Não se preocupe.   
---  
O céu de um azul puro e brilhante erguia-se sobre suas cabeças. Relativamente distante da cidade, o aeroporto tinha um cheiro incomum e agradável de limpeza, ainda mais àquela hora, quando apenas alguns funcionários ocupavam o espaço grande e aberto.   
Apesar do sol quente e brilhante, os cinco xamãs encontravam-se muito bem agasalhados, vestindo longos sobretudos e sapatos grossos, carregando pouca ou nenhuma bagagem.   
Era um grupo estranho. Apesar do dia alegre e belo, pairava sobre a maioria uma aura de melancolia. O rapaz chinês, muito sério, tentava apressar os outros de maneira não muito educada, enquanto os dois outros garotos caminhavam preguiçosamente, e o único adulto do grupo ocupava-se em observar os mais jovens, em especial a garota.  
E, observando-se melhor, veria-se que a aura de melancolia sobre o grupo pertencia, se não totalmente, quase, à garota que os acompanhava. Os cabelos desalinhados eram como uma cortina dourada que cobria seus olhos, mantendo-a ainda mais distante dos outros.   
E então, a pose desligada do mundo desapareceu, para dar lugar a uma nova.  
Ela virou-se, os olhos vivos e alerta, repletos de medo e preocupação.   
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
A ferocidade e o medo na voz fizeram os outros quatro virarem-se para ver quem seria a receptor de tamanha hostilidade.  
Os olhos arregalaram-se, e as bocas deixaram escapar expressões de exclamação, ao se deparar com um garoto extremamente parecido com Yoh, de longos cabelos castanhos que flutuavam suavemente ao vento.   
- Vim pegar o que é meu por direito. Venha, Mei-ann.  
- Se quer que eu volte para aquele lugar desprezível, está muito enganado. Eu vou para a Luta dos Xamãs, e nem você nem ninguém vai poder me impedir!  
- Se você quer realmente saber, Mei-ann, não preciso mais de você como esposa. Mas mesmo assim, quero-te para mim.   
- Isso que está falando é tão ridículo que não vou nem responder. Com licença. E vocês...vamos ou não entrar no avião?   
- Vamos logo. - murmurou Ren, mal humorado - não temos tempo a perder.  
  
O garoto sorria tranqüilamente, sem alteração alguma na expressão facial, mesmo ante a recepção pouco gentil do alvo de suas atenções. Atrás dele surgiu uma sombra, que observava preguiçosamente o jatinho cortar o céu azul e brilhante.   
- Você acha que eles entenderam, Hao?  
  
Ele virou-se para a bela jovem ao seu lado, e falou, tranqüilamente:  
- Não importa. Na hora certa eles saberão.  
  
No jatinho, não havia mais melancolia alguma. Havia apenas determinação e força.   
---  
- Não dá pra acreditar. Com mais de 30 jatinhos, logo este tinha que estar quebrado? - resmungou Ren. Ao redor dele, os outros caminhavam calados. Á frente de todos caminhava a garota, mordendo os lábios, os membros magros movendo-se mecanicamente, enquanto ela parecia estar a quilômetros de distância. Yoh foi até ela preguiçosamente e, gentilmente, colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro direito.  
- Mei-ann, não quer descansar? Acho que estamos todos muito cansados.   
- Podem descansar se quiserem. Eu vou continuar, até chegar lá.   
- Então você pretende chegar sem descansar? Mas Mei-ann, você não pode...Vai ficar muito cansada e fraca, precisa comer e beber algo. Ande, coma alguma coisa. A gente trouxe comida não é gente?   
- Bem, a gente certamente tinha comida... - murmurou Horohoro - mas sabe o que é? Eu tava com um pouco de fome e...  
- Horohoro, você comeu tudo? - perguntou Yoh, rindo - não acredito. Bem, pelo jeito vamos ter que esperar até chegar em algum lugar. Mas que azar o jatinho ter caído, hein?   
- Não foi por acaso. - foi a única coisa que Mei-ann disse.   
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - resmungou Horohoro.   
- Que esse acidente foi provocado por alguém. E há uma cidade a cinco quilômetros ao leste daqui. Vocês podem se dirigir a ela. É aqui que a nossa união acaba.  
- O que você quer dizer?  
- Que não somos um grupo. Somos todos inimigos, concorrendo a uma vaga que apenas um de nós poderá ocupar. Assim, não há sentido em me atrasar acompanhando o ritmo de vocês. Adeus.  
  
Dizendo isso, a garota pulou agilmente para o alto de um paredão, tornando-se uma sombra entre eles e o sol que se punha. Os quatro continuaram observando o ponto onde ela tinha desaparecido sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, até que ela desaparecesse no horizonte quente e dourado, com o balançar suave de seus cabelos compridos e o ondular gracioso das roupas negras ao vento.   
- Mei-ann é certamente uma pessoa única - disse Yoh sorrindo, sobressaltando todos - e então, o que acham de seguir o conselho dela? Vamos logo para a tal cidade!  
- Está certo, patrão Yoh. Vamos lá!  
- Espero que essa tal cidade tenha algo bom pra comer! - gritou Horohoro, seguindo os outros dois fazendo um grande estardalhaço.   
  
Ren permaneceu ainda algum tempo observando o ponto onde ela havia desaparecido. Sim, era realmente uma pessoa única. Mas não gostava dela. Não confiava em seus olhos sarcásticos, e muito menos em suas palavras pouco gentis.   
- É uma garota extremamente estranha.   
  
E dizendo isso, seguiu sem pressa os outros que já iam longe, o sol frio do fim de dia no deserto sobre suas costas, os pés pisando a areia fina e avermelhada. E pouco a pouco, quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a pontilhar o céu de veludo escuro, os contornos de uma cidade pequena e hostil foram se formando.   
---  
Havia apenas uma pessoa ocupando o aposento escuro, frio, hostil, com suas paredes de pedra e o gotejar preguiçoso vindo da água de alguma infiltração. As mãos magras jaziam penduradas por grossas correntes acima da cabeça, de onde caíam cabelos dourados, úmidos e sem brilho que roçavam os ombros magros e ossudos. Na beirada dos olhos cerrados jaziam algumas lágrimas salgadas e mornas pareciam indecisas, como se refletissem se deveriam cair ou não.   
Rapidamente a face virou-se à entrada de um alguém, um alguém de aparência familiar, de longos cabelos castanhos, sorriso desagradável, expressão sarcástica.   
- O que você quer? - perguntou, a voz amarga e irritada.   
- Tão amarga, minha doce garota. Ande, deixe-me ver seus belos olhos. - e, num misto de delicadeza e brutalidade, segurou o rosto ao qual pertencia o par de olhos que o fitavam acusadoramente.   
- Como se não bastasse me manter prisioneira, me humilhar, me fazer sofrer dessa maneira repugnante, ainda vem tripudiar? Deixe-me em paz.  
- Mas que graça teria minha vida sem você? - e sorrindo, o garoto aproximou-se da garota, até que seus lábios se tocassem, sem que ela pudesse resistir ou lutar.  
---  
Observou ele abandonar o aposento, um sorriso satisfeito brincando nos lábios.   
A bela face emoldurada por cabelos dourados contorcia-se de raiva, dor e humilhação. A única coisa que parecia viver em seu corpo magro e machucado eram os olhos, dois pontos brilhantes na escuridão, dois pontos brilhantes que clamavam vingança.   
---  
  
E então, o que acharam? Espero que estejam gostando. No próximo capítulo farei um grande pulo no tempo, e quem sabe se a partir daí a ação comece. É claro que não sou muito boa com isso, mas vou tentar fazer umas lutas legais.   
Até lá!  
Lady Macbeth  
  
OBS: Os dois últimos quadros pertencem ao passado. São apenas recordações. E a Anna não saiu da história não...Ela ainda tá por aí... 


	4. Caminhos

Capítulo 4 - Caminhos  
  
Entrou na pequena propriedade dos Asakura, escondida por todos aqueles anos. Estava escuro, muito escuro, e frio também. Mas não precisava da luz para se guiar, e usava um longo sobretudo escuro que aquecia seu corpo frágil e delicado.   
Aparentemente.  
Sem qualquer dificuldade, arrebentou os selos que trancavam a porta do único aposento da casa. Sorriu indulgentemente ao ver o avô de Yoh Asakura olhando-a com surpresa e desconfiança nos olhos.  
- Não pode ser você! Impossível!  
- Cale-se, e não roube meu tempo. Vim para devolver o livro ao seu dono.   
  
Sem quaisquer outras palavras, a jovem de cabelos dourados e olhos frios silenciou o velho, com apenas um golpe rápido demais para olhos humanos perceberem.   
Os passos eoavam enquanto ela caminhava devagar em direção ao livro. Tomou-o nas mãos, guardando-o com cuidado debaixo do sobretudo. Sem desperdiçar mais gestos ou palavras, saiu da casa.   
Seus olhos na escuridão brilhavam, e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Seu coração protestava.  
---  
Parecia que a Terra corria ao redor do Sol e de si mesma numa corrida louca e desesperada. Os dias e noites passavam rápidos como o vento árido do deserto, sem se preocupar com os xamãs que, apesar de todo o seu poder, nada podiam contra a poderosa força que fazia, dia após dia, o sol se pôr num turbilhão dourado.   
Nesse estranho turbilhão, muitas coisas aconteceram. Encontraram adversários, e os eliminaram. Encontraram um novo companheiro de ar delicado e cabelos verdes, que o turbilhão do tempo levou rapidamente. Foram tornando-se mais fortes e mais confiantes. Descobriram coisas com as quais jamais sonhariam sobre o garoto de longos cabelos castanhos que aparecera no aeroporto atrás de Mei-ann, e quanto a essa, podiam apenas imaginar que estivesse também envolvida no turbilhão do tempo.  
E não havia muito mais a saber. Mei-ann, após abandonar o grupo de garotos (pois não podia deixar de considerar o único adulto do grupo como uma criança), continuou em sua jornada, parando pouco, sem hesitar entre um caminho e outro. O Grande Espírito, como sempre, a guiava, e agora se encontrava a pouca distância da aldeia do Patch.   
Quanto aos quatro xamãs, nesse momento encontravam-se envolvidos pela noite fria do deserto. Dois deles dormiam, mas dois permaneciam acordados, alerta ou simplesmente sem sono.   
- Como vamos encontrar a aldeia do Patch?  
- Não sei, Ren. Por enquanto basta prosseguir, que as coisas se resolverão ao seu tempo.  
  
Em algum lugar, um par de olhos escuros e brilhantes como gotas de orvalho observavam os dois xamãs atentamente. Atrás da sombra à qual pertencia esse par de olhos, um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos sorria serenamente, apenas concordando com a pessoa à sua frente. E esta, simplesmente sussurrou, um sussurro gélido na noite igualmente gelada do deserto.  
- Chegou a hora.  
---  
Já estavam lutando fazia muito tempo, e as três garotas não mostravam qualquer sinal de cansaço, enquanto eles estavam quase morrendo. Um a um, foram caindo. Primeiro Ryuu, depois Horohoro. Em seguida, caiu Ren, derrotado. E enfim, Yoh, quase toda a energia de seu corpo tomada, caiu. Mas algo impediu que os xamãs fossem assassinados. Devido às sombras do pôr do sol, não se podia ver seu corpo envolto num comprido sobretudo, e tampouco a sua face. Mas Yoh, das profundezas da miséria que restara de sua consciência, podia sentir um perfume, um perfume que já conhecia, perfume que se desprendia de cabelos desalinhados dourados, de cada articulação do corpo delicado, de todas as suas roupas.  
Foi, portanto, o primeiro a se levantar. À sua frente, entre dois paredões, havia...  
Algo que ele não podia identificar.  
Parecia ao mesmo tempo um gás arroxeado, e algo muito sólido, com profundidade e complexidade. Curioso, aproximou-se daquilo, tocando a estranha matéria com seus dedos.   
Alguma reação estranha ocorreu, e ele quase foi puxado para dentro daquela coisa estranha. Por um momento, pôde até mesmo vislumbrar um céu de veludo muito escuro, com infinitos pontos dourados brilhando para ele.   
- Entre. Do que está com medo?  
  
Ele virou-se ao ouvir a voz. Ele sentia que a reconhecia, mas algo o impedia de fazer a conexão entre a voz e o dono dela.   
- Quem é você? E onde está? E o que é isso?  
- Uma pergunta de cada vez, meu caro Yoh. Quem eu sou...Não creio que seja adequado responder agora. Me reconhecerá quando for a hora. Quanto à sua segunda pergunta, não estou aqui. Pode me procurar, não vai me encontrar. Não quero arriscar um reencontro agora. Essa voz que ouve agora está apenas na sua mente. Interessante, não? E agora, a sua última pergunta. Isso é um portal para uma outra dimensão, onde poderá se tornar mais forte. Porque do jeito que está agora, não vai conseguir nem mesmo chegar à aldeia do Patch. E isso seria terrivelmente triste, não é?  
- Por que não consigo lembrar quem é você?  
- Porque você está sob um encantamento. Já disse, deve me reconhecer no momento certo.   
- Não vou entrar nessa coisa estranha.  
- Você é quem sabe. Mas escute a pessoa que te salvou daquelas três garotas. Nem você, nem seus amigos chegarão à aldeia do Patch do jeito que estão. E é claro, os seus amigos também podem entrar nessa dimensão. Espero que decidam logo. O tempo está correndo.   
---  
Quando acordei, lá estava ele, olhando para aquela coisa estranha entre os dois paredões, perdidos em pensamentos. Não parecia nem de longe o cara animado e calmo que costumava ser. Muito pelo contrário, parecia que havia uma tempestade se formando em seus olhos confusos.   
- Ah, você acordou, Ren. Bom dia.  
- O que é aquilo? - apontei para a substância que parecia ao mesmo tempo sólida e gasosa. Muito estranho.  
- Ah, aquilo? Parece que se nós entrarmos ali, vamos ficar mais fortes. Estou esperando os outros acordarem para decidir se...  
- Se vamos entrar aí ou não? Bem...Não dá pra confiar muito nessa coisa, dá?  
- A voz que falou comigo. Era digna de confiança. Eu a conhecia. Não sei quem era, mas a conhecia. Ela não me deixou reconhecê-la, a voz, Ren. Disse que nos encontraríamos quando fosse a hora.  
- Estranho. Pode ser uma armadilha. No entanto, precisamos ficar mais fortes.  
- A voz...O dono da voz...Foi ele quem derrotou aquelas três garotas.   
- Então ele deve ser bem poderoso. Pode até mesmo ser o Hao. Não dá pra confiar nele. Ou pode ser um outro xamã querendo nos colocar numa armadilha.  
- Você não ouviu? Eu disse que dá pra confiar na pessoa que disse aquilo!  
  
Os olhos de Ren encontraram os de Yoh, chocados. Nunca, jamais, tinha ouvido de Yoh um tom tão rude. Nunca tinha visto em seus olhos aquela expressão, cercada de tão forte e negro poder. E de repente, sentiu medo. Muito medo.  
- Se você diz que dá pra confiar, então dá. Vamos só esperar os outros.   
- Tudo bem.  
---  
No alto do penhasco, iluminado pela luz forte do sol do meio dia no deserto, um casal conversava calmamente, as mãos do garoto de longos cabelos castanhos nos cabelos dourados e desalinhados da garota.  
- Tem certeza, minha cara? Tem mesmo certeza de que ele não descobriu quem você é, mas que vai entrar naquilo? Você sabe, eu quero Yoh muito forte, para que volte para mim e me seja útil.  
- Não há dúvida alguma. O encantamento é perfeito. Ele sabe que pode confiar em mim.  
  
Um sorriso sinistro distorceu por alguns segundos as feições perfeitas como as de uma boneca, até que o garoto a segurasse com mais força, beijando delicadamente os lábios rosados.  
- Então não precisamos nos preocupar. Vamos, você deve estar com fome.  
- Está certo, então. Vamos.  
  
O casal partiu serenamente, como se não sentisse o calor abrasante do sol sobre suas cabeças.   
---  
O corpo saiu da água, gotas escorrendo pelo rosto perfeito, os cabelos dourados e molhados grudando no corpo. Estava tão quente...  
As gotas de água foram rapidamente secando, e a breve sensação de frescor logo se foi, o corpo voltando a queimar. A pele há algum tempo atrás clara como a neve agora queimava e ardia, terrivelmente vermelha e sensível.   
Colocou uma nova muda de roupas sobre o corpo agora seco, tentando ignorar a dor e a fome, sem se importar com o garoto de longos cabelos castanhos que a observava de longe. Não se importava em nada com o corpo fraco, ou com quem o visse ou tocasse, desde que o espírito permanecesse forte e intocado.   
Rápida, porém calmamente, se pôs a andar na direção na aldeia do Patch, onde encontraria Yoh e os outros. Podia ter se atrasado, mas valera a pena.   
Por alguns momentos um sorriso de recordação brincou em seus lábios rosados, para desaparecer logo depois, a expressão facial voltando ao habitual.   
Virou-se na direção da aldeia, pronta para mais uma longa caminhada, dessa vez sem paradas ou interrupções de qualquer espécie.  
---  
E então, o que acharam? Mandem reviews ou vou parar de escrever! Estou falando sério!   
Sem mais comentários,  
Lady Macbeth 


	5. Liberté

Capítulo 5 - Liberté  
  
Os três garotos caminhavam pelas ruas da aldeia. Nunca imaginavam que fosse tão grande e barulhenta. Diversos xamãs, alguns de aparência pouco humana, passavam por eles, geralmente em grupos.  
  
- Nunca imaginei que fossem tantos. Não é de surpreender que ainda não tenhamos achado Mei-ann... - comentou Yoh, calmamente - o que me preocupa é que ela ainda não tenha nos achado.   
  
- Por que insiste tanto na força dessa garota? Você a conheceu há anos atrás, ela pode ter ficado mais fraca com o tempo. Talvez nem mesmo tenha conseguido entrar aqui.   
  
- Duvido...O Guardião dela é a criatura mais poderosa que já encontrei, depois do Espírito do Fogo de Hao. E precisamos dela e de mais alguém para completar dois grupos de três pessoas.  
  
- Estou com fome...Vamos entrar naquela lanchonete? Parece boa.  
  
- Está certo, Horohoro.  
  
- Você está sempre com fome. É lamentável.   
  
Dentro da lanchonete, sua atenção foi desviada para uma garota que discutia com o vendedor, que obviamente não entendia nada do japonês que ela falava.   
  
- Droga, será que ninguém nessa porcaria de lugar sabe falar japonês ou francês? - gritou ela, olhando exasperada ao redor, os compridos cabelos negros e ondulados movimentando-se preguiçosamente com a brisa que entrava pelas janelas. O rosto moreno e rosado pareceu relaxar um pouco ao perceber os três garotos que a observavam.  
  
- Vocês falam japonês? - perguntou, os olhos escuros brilhando de expectativa.  
  
- Falamos. - respondeu Ren, de má vontade.  
  
- Graças a Deus! Tempos terríveis esses, em que quem não sabe falar inglês morre de fome, não acham?   
  
- Er...  
  
- Vocês sabem falar inglês não sabem? - o sorriso que iluminava sua face se desfez rapidamente.  
  
- É claro que sabemos. - resmungou Ren, olhando com desconfiança para a garota, um pouco mais alta que ele, o corpo magro e elegante. Havia algo nela que fazia com que se lembrasse da garota de longos cabelos dourados de quem ele tanto desconfiava.   
  
- Ótimo! Então vamos comer juntos e vocês me explicam o que tem nesse menu estranho. A propósito, meu nome é Liberté.  
  
---  
  
Os quatro xamãs conversavam no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, cansados, porém satisfeitos. O assunto da conversa era uma certa garota que tinham conhecido naquele mesmo dia.  
  
- Estou dizendo para não confiar nela! Mulheres são pouco confiáveis, e ela é estranha.   
  
- Mas Ren, ela está sozinha e não sabe falar inglês, coitada. Pense bem, com ela e Mei-ann teremos dois grupos de três!   
  
- E se for uma armadilha do Hao, ou de quem quer que seja? Além disso, ela parece fraca.  
  
- Se ela é fraca, então não precisamos nos preocupar. Vamos, Ren. Deixe-a fazer parte do grupo.   
  
- O patrão Yoh está certo. Além disso, é uma garota muito bonita. - disse Ryuu, extremamente alegre.   
  
- Ryuu, você acha todas as garotas que encontra bonitas. Pra mim ela não tem nada de suspeito. É só uma garota que não sabe falar inglês.   
  
- Sem contar que ela é terrivelmente mal educada! Mas nos conhece e já nos chama pelo nosso primeiro nome. E nem nos contou o sobrenome dela.   
  
- Vamos Ren, deixe-a ficar. Parece até que tem aversão a mulheres! - disse Horohoro.  
  
- O que você está insinuando? - gritou o garoto chinês, com a ponta de sua lança apontada para Horohoro.  
  
- Sobre o que vocês estão discutindo?  
  
Todos se calaram para ver a garota que tinha acabado de entrar, os cabelos úmidos colando-se nas costas, gotas de água escorrendo pelo corpo, usando uma yukata branca, sem qualquer enfeite além de uma barra escarlate no fim das mangas compridas. Sorria inocentemente para todos os quatro, caminhando calmamente até sentar-se no futon de Ren.  
  
- Espero que não se incomode. - os outros três sorriram entre si ao ver o garoto geralmente sério e irritado ficar extremamente embaraçado, com as faces tão rubras quanto o obi da garota.   
  
- Estávamos falando sobre você. Ren não quer que...  
  
- Estávamos discutindo sobre como seriam os grupos. Serão dois de três, mas precisamos ainda decidir quem ficará em qual. Então, qual é o seu nome mesmo? - perguntou apressadamente o garoto chinês.  
  
- Liberté. A maioria das pessoas não esquece, é um nome incomum. Bem, estou feliz por terem me deixado ficar no grupo de vocês. Agora vou para o meu quarto dormir. Estou morta de cansaço!   
  
Sorrindo serenamente, a garota se retirou do quarto, ao som do murmurar suave da yukata um pouco comprida demais que se arrastava pelo chão. Uma vez em seu quarto, um aposento muito simples, porém limpo, arrumado e amplo, deixou-se largar em seu futon, o corpo relaxando e o sorriso desaparecendo da face. Ao seu lado deitou-se um espírito muito pequeno, que mais parecia uma fada esverdeada, de aparência aquática e contornos pouco definidos, quase como se pudesse mudar de forma.   
  
- Minha querida Mizuno. Não precisa se preocupar. Em breve, muito breve, alcançaremos nosso objetivo. E então, minha querida Mizuno, poderemos partir desta horrível terra quente e seca, e voltar para a nossa terra. Mas você tem que colaborar comigo. Você sabe que eu sou fraca, e que sem você não teria chegado aqui. Por favor, não me abandone agora. Não podemos ter medo da morte. Nada, nada poderia ser pior do que aquilo. Vamos ter nossa vingança, ou morrerei tentando.   
  
A pequena fada apenas continuou observando serenamente a garota cobrir-se e, depois de algum tempo, adormecer profundamente.   
  
---  
  
-Ah, estou morta de cansaço!  
  
As duas crianças caíram preguiçosamente sobre o macio tapete de pétalas rosadas que já caiam sem parar a vários dias, e continuaram caindo sobre suas faces tão macias e rosadas como as flores. A primavera naquela região era conhecida por sua beleza e exuberância, e havia muitas pessoas que vinham de longe apenas para ver a chuva de flores sob a qual se encontrava o pequeno casal.  
  
Depois de algum tempo respirando ruidosamente, a menina colocou-se de joelhos, de frente para o garoto que, apesar de ser um ano mais novo, parecia bem mais velho.  
  
Ela pousou a mão macia e delicada sobre a face do garoto, que continuou olhando para o fundo de seus olhos escuros serenamente. Gostava do sorriso dele, que sempre parecia tão calmo e gentil.  
  
- O que foi, Liberté? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?  
  
- Você já sabe o porquê. - disse a garota muito corada, olhando para os joelhos - você sempre sabe tudo o que se passa dentro de mim.   
  
Após terminar de falar, a garota inclinou a cabeça até que ela parasse no ombro do garoto à sua frente, cobrindo-o com pequenos cachos castanho escuros.  
  
As duas crianças já estavam assim há bastante tempo, parecendo um quadro com suas roupas vivas e alegres, as pétalas rosadas por todos os lados e o céu azul, brilhante e novo.   
  
Delicadamente, o garoto ergueu a cabeça da garota, aproximando-se até poder sentir a respiração suave e quente dela em sua face. Então, gentilmente, colocou seus lábios sobre os dela, que eram macios e frescos.   
  
Relutantemente, as duas crianças se soltaram. Então, muito corada, a garota levantou-se e saiu correndo, gritando ao longe:  
  
- Tenho que ir comprar as coisas que mamãe pediu! Vá indo para casa, Hao!  
  
Assim que ela desapareceu, o sorriso sereno e o ar gentil foram substituídos por um sorriso cruel, enquanto os olhos faiscavam cruelmente, refletindo o movimento das pétalas que caíam preguiçosamente.  
  
- Adeus Liberté.   
  
---  
  
Sentou-se no futon suada e ofegante. Assim que se acalmou, o seu pequeno Espírito Guardião deslizou pelo ar até alcançar as suas mãos, suadas e trêmulas.   
  
- O mesmo sonho. O mesmo sonho de sempre, Mizuno. Mas está ficando cada vez mais nítido. Precisamos acabar logo com ele. Enquanto Hao Asakura estiver vivo, não poderei dormir em paz.  
  
Devagar, preguiçosamente, caminhou até a janela de seu quarto, observando a rua escura, silenciosa e calma, tão diferente da rua em que os xamãs se amontoavam durante o dia, o sol brilhando inclemente sobre suas cabeças. Agora que a rua estava assim, vazia e silenciosa, era mais fácil captar os ruídos da natureza selvagem que resistia à multidão e ao crescimento da aldeia.   
  
E no meio do suave som do vento, da musicalidade dos ruídos dos animais, seus ouvidos captaram um outro som. Passos humanos, no meio da noite, solitários e destemidos.  
  
Uma garota apareceu no começo da rua, uma camisa social branca e uma saia cinzenta quase caindo sobre o corpo absurdamente magro. Os olhos inexpressivos observavam calmamente a rua, o corpo sensível ao frio da noite, todo o seu interior voltado à busca pelo ki de seu noivo. Os compridos cabelos dourados balançavam preguiçosamente enquanto andava, parecendo uma cortina muito brilhante e fina.   
  
Abriu a porta da pensão, esperando encontrar apenas um aposento vazio e escuro. Suas previsões estavam erradas. No meio da recepção, aguardando-a, em pé, estava uma garota.   
  
Tinha cabelos escuros, compridos e desalinhados, parecendo de certa forma com os seus. A pele morena exalava calor e energia de combate. Os olhos escuros observavam-na atentamente, desconfiados. Usava uma yukata branca que parecia grande demais mesmo para seu corpo alto e elegante. Foi tudo o que pôde perceber. Não conseguia saber se a jovem à sua frente era poderosa ou não, inimiga ou não. Era um enigma.   
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Por acaso é proibido procurar lugar numa hospedaria à noite?   
  
- Você está procurando alguém. Quem é?  
  
- Yoh Asakura, meu noivo.  
  
- Yoh?   
  
- Você o conhece?  
  
- Conheci hoje. Ele é seu noivo? Vocês não combinam em nada.   
  
- Não pretendo discutir isso com você, uma garota estranha e desconhecida. Por que está aqui?  
  
- Juntei-me ao grupo de Yoh.   
  
- Por que ao grupo de Yoh?   
  
- Não interessa. Por que está na luta dos xamãs, se o seu noivo também está?   
  
- Não quero vencer a luta. Quero apenas impedir que uma pessoa vença. E você?  
  
- O mesmo motivo. Quem quer impedir de vencer?  
  
- Hao Asakura. E você?  
  
- Também.  
  
As duas se calaram, observando-se com desconfiança, tentando descobrir se uma estava contando a verdade à outra. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, e poderiam certamente ficar assim pelo resto da eternidade, se não fosse uma pequena interrupção.  
  
- Mei-ann, você chegou! Finalmente! E vejo que já conheceu Liberté!  
  
As duas garotas voltaram-se, encarando o garoto tranqüilo e alegre à frente delas, seguido por seus três amigos.   
  
- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ren, desconfiado.  
  
- Nada. - disse Liberté, mudando rapidamente a expressão facial, voltando a parecer apenas uma menina alegre e inocente - Senti um ki estranho se aproximar da pensão, e vim ver quem era. Mas parece que está tudo bem. Agora vou voltar a dormir. Com licença.  
  
Sorrindo inocentemente, Liberté subiu as escadas que levavam ao corredor do segundo andar, deixando três xamãs muito confusos e dois pensativos.  
  
---  
  
Vamos lá, aos comentários. Esse capítulo tem muitos.  
  
Bem, e aí, o que acharam? Mandem reviews, ou não vou continuar a fic! Isso dá trabalho, e eu realmente gostaria de saber se todo esse trabalho está sendo visto e apreciado.   
  
E o que acharam da aparição de Liberté? Sei que parece meio idiota colocar tantos personagens originais, mas eu decididamente precisava dessas duas para fazer uma história cujo foco principal é o...Desejo de Vingança! É melhor o Hao se cuidar, sim, sim...Além disso, faltavam dois xamãs para formar dois grupos de três (como no anime) e eu odeio o Chocolov e o Fausto! Não dá pra escrever sobre eles, é impossível.   
  
Quanto à história de se falar inglês na aldeia do Patch...nunca vi nenhuma indicação de que falem japonês na aldeia do Patch, e como ela se situa nos EUA, acho natural que falem inglês lá.  
  
Ficha da Liberté:  
  
Nome: Liberté (sobrenome desconhecido).  
  
Idade: 14 anos  
  
Origem: 50% de sangue japonês, 50% de sangue francês. Dados sobre sua família desconhecidos. Serão revelados no desenrolar da fanfic.  
  
Físico: 1.70m, 56kg, olhos castanho-escuros, cabelo castanho escuro longo e rebelde, pele morena.   
  
Cor Favorita: Azul, Branco e Vermelho.  
  
Gosta de: Comida, ser deixada em paz, conversar.  
  
Não gosta de: Hao. Hao. Hao. Já falei Hao? Por quê? Aguardem o próximo capítulo.  
  
Personalidade: Aparentemente é alegre, expansiva e sociável. No entanto, Liberté tem também seu lado melancólico. Um lado bem grande, pra falar a verdade. Não dá pra falar muito da personalidade dela, pois se desenvolverá junto à história.  
  
Bem, como viram, a Liberté não gosta do Hao. Mas por quê? A cada capítulo, as histórias das duas novas personagens irão se revelar mais e mais. E no próximo capítulo, a história realmente começa! (Na verdade, até agora, estava apenas apresentando o cenário e os personagens). E por favor, reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: Bem, eu realmente demorei para colocar esse capítulo. Ele já estava pronto há muito tempo, mas estava com dificuldades para usar o teclado. Felizmente meu dedo já está melhor!  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	6. Intimidade

Capítulo 6 - Intimidade  
  
No salão de refeições, fresco e silencioso, comiam os dois jovens, sem trocar quaisquer olhares ou palavras. O rosto inexpressivo da jovem de cabelos dourados voltou-se para a porta da entrada da pensão, onde surgiram sombras recortadas contra o sol inclemente.   
  
Ren, Horohoro e Ryuu entraram, suados, fazendo muito barulho com suas habituais brigas. Atrás deles, sorrindo serenamente, caminhava Liberté, o rosto tão vermelho e suado quanto os dos outros.   
  
Seu sorriso alargou-se quando seu olhar captou os dois noivos sentados a uma mesa num canto obscuro e fresco. Foi até eles, com seu andar calmo e confiante.  
  
- Já nos inscrevi.   
  
- Obrigada, Liberté. Como ficaram os grupos?   
  
- No primeiro grupo, você, Mei-ann e Ryuu. No outro, eu, Ren e Horohoro. Ren não pareceu ficar muito feliz com isso, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. Foi o que deu no sorteio.   
  
- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que ele gosta muito de você. Se há alguém aqui de quem ele não gosta, sou eu. - murmurou Mei-ann, amarga. Yoh e Liberté fitaram Mei-ann, surpresos. No entanto, a expressão perplexa de Liberté logo foi substituída por um sorriso, enquanto ela se virou e foi caminhando em direção aos outros xamãs, que naquele momento pareciam bastante entretidos numa guerra de comida.   
  
- O que você tanto olha na Liberté?  
  
- Nada. Ela só é...Estranha.  
  
- Você acha? Na minha opinião ela é uma pessoa muito divertida e gentil.  
  
- Não seja idiota. Ela não é assim. Não de verdade.   
  
- Você sabe de algo que nós não sabemos, Mei-ann?   
  
- Isso não importa. Não agora, pelo menos. Mas tenho que tirá-la do meu caminho, antes que me atrapalhe.   
  
Sem mais palavras, a jovem de cabelos dourados levantou-se e saiu do frescor da pensão para o calor abrasante das ruas, seguida pelo olhar inquieto e perplexo de seu noivo.   
  
---  
  
Afundou o corpo quente e suado na água gelada, num último mergulho. Finalmente mais um dia quente e angustiante tinha se passado. Depois do almoço, a animação e descontração deram lugar ao cansaço. Era com certeza aquele calor insuportável.   
  
Levantou-se da banheira, sacudindo o corpo e torcendo o comprido cabelo escuro. Procurou em sua mochila uma muda de roupas limpas, a última. Vestiu a saia branca até os joelhos que começava a ficar apertada, e uma camiseta sem mangas vermelha, que caiu larga e molhada sobre o seu corpo.   
  
Juntou as roupas sujas da poeira grudenta do deserto e foi ao terraço da pensão, onde havia um tanque onde poderia lavar suas roupas.   
  
Sentia-se estranha, ali, no meio da noite fria em uma terra desconhecida. Sentia-se exposta. Trabalhava automaticamente, a mente em outro lugar.   
  
---  
  
Correu para chegar logo em casa, o cabelo curto, escuro e cacheado voando às suas costas. Tinha demorado mais do que pretendia. A mãe com certeza lhe daria uma bronca, e Hao estaria esperando-a preocupado.   
  
Abriu o portão apressadamente, e correu pelo jardim o mais rápido que o campo cheio de pétalas de flores de cerejeira e suas pernas infantis permitiam. Abriu a porta fazendo muito barulho como sempre, apesar das constantes reclamações da mãe.   
  
Parou, chocada. A mãe não estava aguardando-a preocupada. O pai não estava lendo o jornal, como de costume. E não havia sinal de Hao.   
  
Caminhou para dentro da casa, respirando o ar impregnado pelo forte cheiro de sangue. Seus passos ecoaram pela casa silenciosa como um túmulo. Seus passos. Pisava em algo molhado, pegajoso, rubro.   
  
Sangue.   
  
Sangue por toda parte.   
  
Sangue manchando o chão, os móveis, as paredes. Manchando o seu melhor par de sapatos. Que bronca a mãe lhe daria se estivesse vendo o estado dos sapatos.   
  
Mas a mãe não poderia lhe dar bronca nenhuma. Também não poderia lavar os sapatos mais tarde, e nem mesmo consolá-la com um doce e um abraço.   
  
Porque sua mãe estava no chão, seu corpo estraçalhado, seus olhos castanhos, aveludados e gentis abertos e vazios. Terror e tristeza distorcendo as belas feições.   
  
E um pouco mais distante, seu pai. Morto também. Estraçalhado também.   
  
Caiu de joelhos no chão, manchando a saia branca e nova, um pouco grande demais para ela, de sangue rubro, ainda quente. As mãos no chão não foram fortes o suficiente para sustentar seu corpo, que tombou de tristeza, terror, agonia, ódio.   
  
As lágrimas escorriam abundantes pelo rosto ainda gorducho como o de uma criança. No entanto, a expressão no rosto sujo de sangue e lágrimas não era a de uma criança.   
  
Por quanto tempo ficou lá, deitada, rolando pelo chão ensangüentado, soluçando e chorando sem parar? Quantas coisas passaram por sua mente, que agora não era mais a de uma criança?   
  
Quando conseguiu reunir alguma força, algum controle, levantou-se, ainda soluçando fracamente. Odiou o gosto salgado de lágrimas e metálico de sangue em seus lábios. Odiou o cheiro de sangue e morte que entrava por suas narinas. Odiou aquela casa, aquele lugar. Odiou a vida.   
  
Acima de tudo, odiou aquele tinha feito aquilo com seus pais. Sua família. Aqueles que ela amava.   
  
Sem voltar-se para olhar uma última vez para os pais, saiu da casa.   
  
Saiu para o pôr do sol frio, triste e vermelho.  
  
Saiu, para continuar a viver.   
  
Viver o mínimo possível. Viver apenas para cumprir o seu objetivo. Viver para a sua vingança.   
  
---  
  
- Liberté?   
  
Não se virou para encarar o jovem chinês que a observava. Congelou, de costas para ele, chocada. Como podia ter se deixado arrastar por sua tristeza, sua miséria? Estúpida. Não sabia que, se soubessem quem ela era, se tentassem consolá-la, se tentassem se aproximar mais dela do que o estritamente necessário, tudo estaria perdido?  
  
- Liberté? O que foi?   
  
Ele fez menção de se aproximar, mas ela murmurou, tentando abafar os soluços:  
  
- Não. Não se aproxime.   
  
- Você está...Chorando. - ele parecia perplexo. Chocado, até. E preocupado. Como podia aquela garota tão alegre e confiante parecer tão triste? - O que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada. Vá embora!  
  
- Não.  
  
Os dois permaneceram quietos, parados, envoltos pela noite fria e melancólica. Por fim, Liberté virou-se, olhando fixamente para frente, sem encarar Ren. Ia passar direto por ele, mas foi detida. Ele segurava seu braço, delicadamente, mas com força suficiente para impedi-la de escapar. Preparou-se para o inquérito.  
  
- Você esqueceu as suas roupas.  
  
- Como? - perguntou, surpresa.  
  
- Não vou obrigá-la a falar, se não quer. Eu entendo...Que não...Espere compreensão de alguém como eu. No entanto...Se você quiser falar...Qualquer coisa...Bem, é só falar comigo. Pode não parecer, mas eu me...Preocupo com as pessoas.  
  
Continuou calada, mas finalmente teve coragem de encará-lo. Sorriu, entre lágrimas. Os olhos ácidos, sarcásticos e até mesmo cruéis agora lhe pareciam gentis, acolhedores. O nó em sua garganta soltou-se, e ela abraçou-o com força, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro direito, quente e acolhedor.   
  
Com surpresa, sentiu braços quentes ao seu redor, abraçando-a.  
  
Não tinha idéia do que a perturbava tanto, mas não podia simplesmente ficar parado, de braços cruzados. Assim, sem parar muito para pensar, foi até ela, e encarou-a. Falou com ela. E abraçou-a.  
  
Seu corpo morno e frágil sacudia-se com soluços violentos.Os olhos vermelhos piscavam repetidamente, tentando expulsar as lágrimas que escorriam sem parar por seu rosto.   
  
Não sabiam quanto tempo tinha se passado. Sabiam apenas que foram ficando cansados. Sentaram-se, lado a lado, ela apoiando a cabeça no ombro direito dele, pressionando a manga de seu sobretudo negro como uma criança, soluços ocasionais escapando de seus lábios. A tempestade, porém, foi levada embora pela exaustão. Uma cabeça caiu sobre a outra e, ali mesmo, tendo como teto o céu de veludo escuro e como testemunhas as estrelas que brilhavam fracamente, dormiram.   
  
---  
  
Foram acordados no terraço da pensão pelos primeiros raios de sol, que caíram diretamente em suas faces muito próximas.   
  
Quem primeiro abriu os olhos foi Ren. Não se sentiu embaraçado como costumava ficar. Não parecia errado. Não havia malícia, ou sedução no modo como o corpo dela caía inerte sobre o seu. Não havia nada de sedutor nos olhos e no nariz ainda avermelhados, nos lábios secos e entreabertos, nos cabelos que caíam confusos e rebeldes sobre sua face, sobre seus ombros, sobre seus braços. Portanto, deixou-se ficar mais algum tempo aproveitando o calor e o conforto que a proximidade da garota lhe proporcionava.  
  
No entanto, aquela paz tão grande não poderia durar. Foi interrompida por um som que, aos ouvidos já acostumados ao silêncio da noite, pareceu estridente, escandaloso. Ren olhou para o seu oráculo, de onde vinha o som. E Liberté acordou, confusa e abobada. Sentia o corpo dolorido, os olhos inchados. Mas não era uma sensação ruim, tirando isso. Ela nunca sentira um calor como aquele, tão agradável, tão gentil. Ergueu os olhos castanhos, e deu de cara com um outro par de olhos, verde-ácidos. O garoto chinês, sério e compenetrado, falou:  
  
- Temos uma luta marcada para hoje ao pôr do sol.   
  
- Ah...Certo.   
  
Ele deixou um sorriso escapar, ao ver a confusão e o embaraço que tomaram conta da garota, que já tinha três faces. A adolescente alegre e sociável que costumava ser. A jovem angustiada e melancólica que conhecera na noite anterior. E agora, a garota inocente e confusa, que o observava sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Acho melhor irmos para os nossos quartos. Se nos virem aqui juntos vão ficar comentando e...Bem, é melhor evitar esse tipo de coisa, não acha?  
  
- Ah...Certo. Quero dizer...Por mim tudo bem. Ainda está cedo. Vou dormir até a hora do café da manhã. É melhor dormir também, ainda é cedo. Veja, o sol ainda está nascendo!  
  
- Tem razão.   
  
Sem mais palavras, Ren desceu a escada que levava ao corredor escuro e abafado onde se localizavam seus quartos. Liberté ficou ainda alguns instantes a se recordar da noite anterior, até voltar a si e ir dormir.   
  
Do alto de um prédio mais alto que a pensão, uma testemunha. Um homem, alto e magro, aparência felina, selvagem, e bela. Cabelos dourados curtos que voavam à brisa da manhã. Olhos estreitos, verdes como a grama que crescia nas montanhas no horizonte. Sorriso cruel, de dentes brancos e pontudos.   
  
---  
  
Entrou no quarto onde, como sempre, reinava a penumbra, a fraca luminosidade que conseguia entrar pelas frestas das janelas fechadas. Em um canto do quarto, de costas para ele, repousava a sua jovem noiva de cabelos dourados.  
  
Não se virou quando ele entrou, e nem esboçou qualquer reação quando ele se aproximou dela, sentando-se de joelhos à sua frente, e depositando o mais silenciosamente possível a bandeja com comida.   
  
- Tire isto daqui. O cheiro me dá náuseas.  
  
- Você tem que comer, Mei-ann. Está muito magra, e doente. Como poderá curar a doença de sua alma, se o corpo padece?   
  
- Não me juntei a vocês para ficar ouvindo as suas bobagens.  
  
Apesar do tom seco, Mei-ann abriu os olhos muito escuros, e começou a comer, sem pressa, diante de seu noivo.   
  
- E então? Fez o que pedi?  
  
- Bem...Observei Liberté o dia inteiro e não vi nada demais. Ela estava um pouco mais triste e cansada, mas não deve ter dormido bem, só isso. Ren também estava bastante cansado, e dormiu até tarde. Acabou de acordar.  
  
- Sério? - pela primeira vez, ela pareceu realmente esboçar alguma reação. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu, e o tom de sua voz era descrente, cético.   
  
- É...E esqueci de contar, hoje o grupo do Ren vai lutar. Talvez você saiba alguma coisa sobre o adversário deles.  
  
- Por que eu saberia?  
  
- Bem, você sempre sabe de tudo, então achei que talvez pudesse ajudá-los.   
  
- Estamos numa luta. Não deveríamos ajudar ninguém.  
  
- Não seja tão chata, Mei-ann...O que aconteceu com a garota alegre e fascinante que eu conhecia?  
  
Surpreendeu-se. Mei-ann podia ter se tornado uma pessoa fria, séria, estranha. Mas nunca tentara realmente intimidá-lo. E agora, estava fazendo isso. Pela primeira vez, os olhos escuros de sua noiva penetraram nos seus com tanta força e, ainda assim, tão vazios, como túneis escuros intermináveis, onde ele poderia facilmente se perder. Alguns instantes depois ela quebrou o contato, voltando suas atenções à comida.   
  
- Isso não importa mais, Yoh. Não importa.   
  
E ele não se importou. Na verdade, estava agora muito alegre. Era raro agora Mei-ann chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, ou simplesmente se dar ao trabalho de responder uma pergunta tão pessoal. Mentalmente, ele se repreendeu. Não deveria ter perguntado. Há alguns anos atrás talvez até pudesse, mas para conseguir descobrir o que acontecera a sua noiva teria que quebrar barreiras, e recuperar, de alguma forma, a intimidade que tinham quando mais novos.   
  
Não trocaram mais palavras ou olhares. Continuaram sentados frente a frente, sem que um parecesse tomar consciência do outro. E mesmo naquele ambiente frio e desconfortável, o jovem casal compartilhava uma intimidade, estranha e cúmplice. Como que sobras de um passado distante.   
  
---  
  
Olhou os contornos da garota virada de costas para ele, apoiada no peitoril da janela. Tão próxima, porém tão distante. Não conseguia imaginar a luta sem que ela estivesse ao seu lado, mesmo fazendo tão pouco tempo que ela se juntara a ele. E, de alguma forma, ele, que sempre olhava os outros com desprezo, foi desenvolvendo algum tipo de afeição pela ex-noiva de seu irmão.  
  
Tolo fora ele, de descartar de seu baralho uma carta tão boa. Mas enfim, agora ele tinha outra, tão boa quanto a sua ex-noiva. Se não melhor. Ele queria aquela carta. Obsessivamente. Ainda tinha saudades do gosto amargo de sua boca. Gosto de sangue, ódio, repulsa. E ainda assim, ele não conseguia de impedir de querer beijá-la novamente.   
  
E agora, seu irmão tinha uma nova carta. Uma carta estranha, que ele não conhecia, embora algo nela lhe trouxesse lembranças muito, muito antigas. Lembranças amargas, de uma família que o acolhera, e que ele matara. Lembranças de uma garota, a única outra que beijara. Não tinha se esquecido ainda do gosto da boca dela. Não tinha repulsa, ódio, sangue. Era macia, tímida, e tinha gosto de doces. Mas ela estava morta. Era bondosa demais, gentil demais para sobreviver sozinha.   
  
Liberté estava morta.  
  
- Anna...  
  
- Sim? - veio a voz dela, um sussurro fraco e distante.   
  
- Não fique triste por causa de Yoh. Você terá a sua vingança. E quanto à nova garota, descubra mais sobre ela. Mate-a se for necessário.  
  
- Eu o farei.   
  
- E Anna...  
  
- O que foi?   
  
- Não fique triste. Você não tem aquele que ama, mas tem a mim. Eu serei seu porto seguro. E você será o meu.   
  
- Eu sei, Hao. Eu sei.   
  
Ela sorriu para ele, fracamente. E depois foi embora, sem falar mais nada. Não precisava. Ele sabia como se sentia. E ela sabia como ele se sentia. E talvez um dia essa compreensão pudesse se tornar algo mais forte, algo que fosse trazer alívio às suas almas solitárias e perdidas.   
  
Talvez...Se eles deixassem...Nascesse amor.  
  
---  
  
Lá estava ela, muito pequena, entre as velhas e assustadoras bruxas. Bruxas sem idade, perdidas no infinito da vida. Bruxas que agora se curvavam à menina no centro do círculo. Era pequena, magra, delicada. Vestia sobre o corpo apenas uma yukata branca, simples, sem adornos, presa na cintura por uma fita de seda negra. Os cabelos, recém cortados, dourados e lisos, caíam desordenados sobre seu rosto, escondendo os olhos escuros e sombrios, os traços ainda infantis, mas marcados por uma seriedade que poucos adultos conseguiam demonstrar. Seriedade, dedicação, persistência, auto-controle. Eram as palavras mais adequadas para descrever a mais nova das três irmãs Kyouyama.   
  
Ao seu lado, muda, o corpo ainda tremendo e os olhos ainda vermelhos, estava a irmã do meio. Era pelo menos um palmo mais alta que ele, e sua figura trágica o impressionava. Mei-ann era a única mulher da família Kyouyama que lhe dirigia a palavra normalmente. Na verdade, era uma garota como outra qualquer, e eles dois sempre tinham sido muito amigos. Ele a adorava quando comia doces até não poder mais, quando brincava com ele, quando iam juntos a lugares proibidos, quando ria, quando era gentil e maternal, quando treinava, extremamente concentrada e determinada, quando ficava simplesmente sem fazer nada, admirando o céu ou as montanhas. Sempre.   
  
Mas naquele dia ela tinha realmente mudado. Ele não podia entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas Mei-ann era muito mais inteligente que ele. E ela parecera entender toda aquela história de noivado.   
  
Mei-ann não tinha falado mais com ele. Não tinha rido o dia inteiro, nem comido doces, nem nada. Ficara escondida o dia inteiro, e só aparecera agora, os olhos muito vermelhos e o corpo trêmulo.   
  
O brilho dos olhos escuros da pequena bruxa no centro do círculo escapou por entre mechas de cabelo dourado. E caiu sobre ele.   
  
Yoh Asakura.   
  
---  
  
Oi! ^^  
  
Eu adorei esse capítulo, apesar de ter me dado tanto trabalho. Foi difícil escrevê-lo sem que ficasse água com açúcar demais. Acho que meus esforços não adiantaram muito, mas deixa pra lá. Finalmente consegui voltar à história de fato, e aos verdadeiros personagens, aqueles que não foram criados por mim. Pouco a pouco, estava deixando Liberté e Mei-ann tomarem conta da história, mas acho que, com muita dificuldade, estou recuperando o jeito.   
  
Outra coisa que eu gostei muito nesse capítulo foi o fim que ele deu nas especulações sobre os pares que seriam gerados. No começo, ia realmente fazer uma história Anna/Ren, como me sugeriram. Mas, pouco a pouco, fui conhecendo o Hao, e acabei ficando fascinada por ele. Parece que Anna/Hao é um casal muito mais...Não sei explicar. Funciona melhor.   
  
Então, para substituir Anna (não no sentido romântico, pelo menos no começo), veio Mei-ann. Não ligo a mínima para o fato dela ser mais velha que Yoh. Ele precisa de uma pessoa mais séria e mais madura. E por isso que a personalidade de Mei-ann (que era para ser alegre e distraída) foi alterada.   
  
Por fim, surgiu Liberté, por acaso. Estava ouvindo música (não sei qual) após ver um episódio sobre o passado do Lyserg. E veio a idéia, que foi se amadurecendo. Aos poucos, sem que eu percebesse, aproximei Ren e Liberté. Também não me importo se Liberté é mais alta que Ren. Nessa idade é comum que as garotas sejam mais altas que os garotos.   
  
Talvez (só talvez) eu tenha um treco e resolva fazer uma bagunça nesses pares. Aliás, já tenho umas idéias bem boas. Esperem, e verão!  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	7. Luta

Capítulo 7 - Luta  
  
Ainda estava claro apesar do vento frio, geralmente um sinal da noite que se abatia sobre o deserto. A luminosidade vermelha do sol que se punha iluminava fracamente as faces de seus três adversários. Uma garota alta, de longos cabelos escuros. Um garoto estranho de cabelos azuis e um outro, de olhos verdes e cruéis. Um grupo heterogêneo, bastante curioso. Não pareciam ter um líder. Estranho. Resolveu atacar primeiro a garota, que o observava atentamente. Aquilo o incomodava. Atacou-a, esperando com prazer o momento em que ela tentaria de defender, sem sucesso. No entanto, ela não tentou. Na verdade, não moveu um único músculo enquanto ele se aproximava rapidamente dela. Mais alguns poucos metros e a ponta de sua espada perfuraria e rasgaria a pele macia e avermelhada, iluminada pelos restos da luz do sol. Mas a ponta de sua espada encontrou outro alvo. O garoto de olhos verdes estava à sua frente, portando uma espada. Emanava energia de combate pura e determinada. E ainda assim o único movimento na garota era o dos cabelos que eram balançados pelo vento das noites frias no deserto. Não estou lutando contra você. É contra ela que quero lutar. Lute depois então. Primeiro lute comigo.  
  
Então ele não queria que lutasse contra a garota. Enquanto isso, seus outros dois companheiros atacavam o garoto de cabelos azuis. Respeitavam sua decisão de cuidar daqueles dois. O garoto era bom, muito bom. Tinha uma intensa energia, que não acabaria facilmente. Era rápido, inteligente, forte. Um guerreiro, um lutador brilhante. Atrás dele seus dois amigos - não, ele não poderia chamá-los de amigos - pareciam estar tendo dificuldades com o garoto. Sua habilidade de criar gelo, ou algo do tipo, era bastante eficiente contra os dois demônios de fogo. Ele não podia perder. Era o líder. Era a única esperança de seu povo. Colocou nesse último golpe todo o seu ódio, toda a sua miséria, toda a sua esperança. Desviou-se rapidamente de uma sucessão de golpes que o seu adversário mandou. E contra-atacou. Um contra-ataque poderoso. Sentiu com imenso prazer a pequena resistência que a pele oferecia contra a lâmina afiada. Ouviu com êxtase o som da carne sendo rasgada, perfurada. Sorriu, enquanto a garota olhava horrorizada para o jovem chinês caído no chão, que ainda tinha força suficiente para olhá-lo cheio de ódio. Por um momento pareceu que a garota ia ajudar o garoto ferido. Mas ao invés disso ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar significativo, voltando suas atenções então para o seu adversário. Ela o atacou. Desviou-se, impressionado pela sua velocidade. Era incrível como ela se movia, com naturalidade, graça e rapidez assombrosa, como se estivesse dançando ao som de uma música que só ela podia ouvir. Tinha um ar feroz, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil. E conversava lutando. Qual o seu nome? Por que quer saber? O meu é Liberté. Yuri. Por que está lutando? Por que eu contaria isso a você? Para conversar. Não gosto do silêncio. Faz com que eu pense em coisas desagradáveis. O mar do Norte está comendo, pouco a pouco, as terras boas e férteis do meu povo. Temos que agüentar um frio que nunca acaba, nunca diminui. Nenhuma criança com menos de quinze anos viu o sol alguma vez, lá. São poucas as crianças que nascem, e pouquíssimas as que sobrevivem. Meu povo está morrendo. E eu não quero isso.  
  
Os poucos espectadores da luta observavam admirados o modo como os dois lutavam. Parecia mais uma dança cuidadosamente ensaiada. Seus golpes se completavam, seus movimentos fluíam um atrás do outro, com rapidez e coordenação impressionantes. Impossível saber quem estava ganhando. Parecia que os dois continuariam lutando pelo resto da vida, até que se esgotassem completamente. A incrível força do rapaz de cabelo castanho era compensada pela rapidez assombrosa da garota. Nenhum dos dois sofrera um único arranhão, mesmo com todo o tempo que se passara rapidamente. A lua minguante já iluminava o céu com sua sinistra luminosidade prateada, enquanto nuvens negras moviam-se vagarosamente na direção do campo de batalha, onde os dois jovens lutavam sob os olhares perplexos de seus companheiros. Quando a chuva começou a cair, a velocidade da luta diminuiu. Estavam ambos cansados, e o chão de terra lamacenta dificultava a locomoção. Se alguém ali conhecesse melhor os dois xamãs, saberia com quem estava a vantagem. Saberia que o espírito da garota era um espírito da água e da luz, que se movia com mais facilidade ainda naquele lamaçal. Quando o primeiro relâmpago atingiu o planalto onde se encontravam, o garoto saltou agilmente, tentando atingir sua adversária do alto. No entanto, em milésimos de segundo ela desapareceu de seu campo de visão. O próximo relâmpago iluminou as faces assombradas dos pouquíssimos espectadores que permaneceram na chuva e no escuro para ver o desfecho de tão estranha luta. Esse mesmo relâmpago iluminou o campo de batalha, onde apenas dois lutadores estavam em pé. O garoto de cabelos azuis, e a garota de longos cabelos negros, que se colavam à sua pele encharcada. Caídos no chão estavam dois garotos de cabelos castanhos que tentavam erguer um outro, mais alto que eles, e um jovem chinês muito pálido. A luz sombria dos relâmpagos não revelava o sangue espalhado por todo o corpo do garoto, nem seus olhos abertos em uma expressão de terror, determinação e desesperança. A luz sombria dos relâmpagos não revelava as lágrimas que se misturavam à chuva no rosto na garota, nem suas mãos e seu corpo imundo de sangue. Os relâmpagos iluminaram apenas a figura fantasmagórica da garota de longos cabelos escuros que, acompanhada pelo garoto de cabelos azuis, arrastou o seu companheiro ferido para longe da chuva que os açoitava. Os relâmpagos agora iluminavam as duas únicas figuras restantes no campo de batalha. O juiz, ainda chocado demais para revelar o resultado da luta, e uma garota de cabelos dourados cobertos por uma bandana vermelha escurecida pela chuva. Os relâmpagos não tinham revelado, mas mesmo assim seus olhos acostumados à escuridão puderam ver muito bem a expressão nos olhos mortos do garoto.  
  
Entrou no quarto sombrio. Era noite, e não havia lua nem estrelas. Apenas chovia, como nunca se tinha visto antes na aldeia do Patch. Alguns dos habitantes de lá afirmavam que aquilo era um presságio. Outros diziam apenas que era algum fenômeno natural. De qualquer forma, estava ensopada até os ossos, e foi o barulho das gotas de água geladas pingando de seu corpo que chamou a atenção de Hao. Ele virou-se para ela com aquela serenidade atenta tão característica dele. Havia carinho nos seus olhos, preocupação e curiosidade. E então? Ela luta muito bem. Eu não seria capaz de derrotá-la. - foi o pouco que ela disse, secamente. Sério?  
  
Sorriu. Se ela lutava bem, se era poderosa, então não poderia ser Liberté. Lembrava-se claramente de como a garota era. Era animada, gentil, carinhosa, inteligente. Mas não era nem um pouco poderosa, por um razão muito simples. Ela não queria poder. Queria apenas viver uma vida normal, como a de qualquer outra garota. Não queria ser uma xamã. Tinha até mesmo medo dos espíritos. Não era Liberté. Não podia ser. Por que está sorrindo, Hao? Por acaso acha isso bom? Sim, minha querida Anna. Por acaso acho isso muito bom. Continue vigiando.  
  
Olhava melancolicamente para o teto do quarto, de onde pingavam diversas goteiras. Não gostava nem um pouco de chuva. Na verdade, detestava. Detestava também o cheiro de sangue em seu corpo, a fraqueza que voltava a tomar conta dela, fraqueza forte o suficiente para impedi-la de se lavar. Gastara tanta energia que parecia que ia morrer. Estava em tal estado de desligamento que nem mesmo o estardalhaço no quarto ao lado a alcançava. Nem mesmo a gritaria dos garotos, nem o som do sangue do jovem chinês que eles tentavam ajudar caindo no chão, nem nada. Tudo ao seu redor parecia ser feito de água, e os únicos sons que faziam parte daquele estranho mundo eram os sons da chuva torrencial e das goteiras no teto. Pouco a pouco, esses sons foram embalando-a, até conduzirem-na a um sono profundo e sem sonhos.  
  
Abriu a porta do quarto dela, apenas para encarar aquele quadro melancólico. Seu corpo, sujo de lama e sangue, repousava sobre o chão encharcado, esgotado. Por todos os lados havia baldes de onde a água das goteiras transbordava, e estava fazendo um frio de rachar no quarto triste e quieto. O quarto ao lado finalmente tinha se aquietado também. Finalmente os garotos tinham conseguido estancar os seus ferimentos, e agora tinham todos ido dormir. Mei-ann, que tinha assistido a luta, parecia ter desaparecido. Colocou a mão esquerda fracamente sobre o abdômen, tentando diminuir um pouco a dor que cada inspiração lhe causava. Apesar do barulho absurdo que aquela chuva estranha fazia, estava tudo muito silencioso. Silencioso até demais. E naquele silêncio estranho, ela pode ouvir muito claramente a voz baixa e irritada no andar lá embaixo, na porta que dava para a rua. A voz da garota que ele tanto odiava. A voz da fria e melancólica noiva de Yoh Asakura. O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
As duas garotas de cabelos dourados se observavam, trocando olhares acusadores. Nunca tinham sido grandes amigas. O duro e solitário treinamento pelo qual ambas passaram quando crianças tinha o dom de afastar as pessoas. E agora, após tantos anos, as duas finalmente se encontravam novamente. A pouca afeição que existia parecia ter desaparecido, restando agora apenas desconfiança. A primeira a quebrar o silêncio foi a mais velha. O que você está fazendo aqui? Mei-ann.  
  
Suas voz soou, como sempre, seca e inexpressiva. Mas não seria aquilo que assustaria a irmã, provavelmente mais seca e inexpressiva que ela. Responda. Você sabe a resposta. Não, não sei. Você veio aqui nos vigiar para o Hao? Ah, sim, eu não sou idiota. Percebi assim que Hao me disse que não me queria mais como esposa. Liguei os fatos. Sim, eu sabia, Anna-chan. Não me chame assim! Não sou mais uma criança que pode ser carregada de um lado para o outro! Não sigo mais ordens de ninguém! Ah, isso não é verdade. Talvez seja estúpida demais para perceber, mas do mesmo jeito que obedecia às ordens da família, obedece agora ordens de Hao. Aqui está você, nesse frio de rachar, encharcada até os ossos, observando. É realmente isso que você quer fazer, Anna-chan? Eu duvido. Você quer apenas ser aceita por ele. Curar seu coração ferido, não é, minha cara Anna? O que você sabe sobre isso, afinal? Está tão seca que duvido que possa sentir qualquer coisa! O que você sabe sobre mim, Anna? Não tente fazer acusações a alguém que você não conhece. Não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim. Nossa conversa acabou por aqui. Diga a Hao que pare de mandá-la vir nos vigiar, ou vou matá-la da próxima ver que vier. Sim, minha própria irmã. Agora saia.  
  
Sem lançar nem mais um olhar para a irmã mais nova, Mei-ann subiu para o seu quarto. Anna, surpresa pela segunda vez naquele dia, seguiu exatamente as instruções de sua irmã. Devagar e silenciosamente deixou a pensão, andando debaixo da chuva sem se importar. No entanto, não foi na direção do hotel onde Hao estava. Continuou andando na direção do deserto, sentindo-se novamente solitária.  
  
Senhorita Anna?  
  
Apesar de ainda ser muito nova, ninguém mais a chamava de Anna-chan. Era agora uma bruxa poderosa, e não uma criança. Vim trazê-la de volta à Mansão Asakura. Como? - sua voz era inexpressiva, seca. Uma bruxa não deve soar infantil, por mais nova que seja. Eu...Sinto muito, Senhorita Anna. Mas houve uma mudança de planos. Mei-ann está desaparecida já faz um mês. A Senhorita não soube por estar em confinamento. Ela deixou uma carta, dizendo que estava nos deixando para sempre. Tentaram encontrá-la, é claro, mas não conseguiram. Então...Bem, como eu disse, houve uma mudança de planos. A Senhorita irá se casar com Yoh-kun.  
  
Não. Não era possível. Ela, se casar com aquele garoto bobo e fraco? Devia haver algum engano. Devia ser algum sonho, algum sonho horrível e cruel. Impossível. Não ela. Ela deveria ser uma bruxa, a mais poderosa de todas. Estava tudo estragado. Tudo.  
  
Droga. Droga. Droga, droga, droga, droga. Ficou horrendo. Demorei tanto para escrever, e só consegui fazer essa coisa horrível. Bem, não importa. Talvez eu simplesmente não sirva para narrar lutas. No entanto, prometo que faço o próximo melhor. E mais rápido também. Deixem reviews, e me desculpem, por favor. Eu SEI que ficou ruim, mas fiz e refiz milhões de vezes e as outras versões foram ainda piores. A chuva devia ter começado no capítulo 8. E a luta decididamente deveria ter sido melhor. Perdoem-me! Lady Macbeth 


	8. Passado

Capítulo 8 - Passado  
  
Ergueu a cabeça ao sentir alguém entrar no quarto grande e fracamente iluminado por velas vacilantes. Seus olhos não agüentavam muito mais do que aquilo.   
  
Logo se tornou possível vislumbrar a sombra de uma jovem mulher, seguida por um rapaz um pouco mais novo que ela. Qualquer um que os visse perceberia que eram irmãos, tão parecidos, com o mesmo ar frágil, os membros magros e compridos, a pele geralmente clara vermelha e ardida por causa do sol do deserto.   
  
Pelos cabelos dourados e compridos que ambos traziam encharcados, pelos sapatos fortes e resistentes que pingavam água por todos os lados, pelas roupas gastas e puídas que se colavam aos seus corpos, pôde ver que não estava mais fazendo sol. Estava chovendo, e não era uma chuva qualquer.   
  
A mulher se aproximou mais dele e se ajoelhou à sua frente, enquanto o rapaz permanecia em pé, um pouco mais distante. Foi também ela que ergueu seus olhos estreitos e duros, de um verde surpreendentemente suave, e falou com uma voz que pouco passava de um sussurro tímido.   
  
- Fizemos o que pediu, Asgard. Assistimos a luta, e como previu, o grupo daquelas três crianças japonesas ganhou.   
  
- O que você quer perguntar, Niffleheim?   
  
A jovem mulher sacudiu a cabeça com um meio sorriso. Era bela, apesar do ar rígido, com a luz das velas se refletindo nos cabelos de um loiro meio acobreado e nos olhos verdes.   
  
- Como você sabe que ELES vão lutar conosco?  
  
- Eu já sabia que eles eram fortes o suficiente para vencer o grupo de Yuri. E quanto à luta contra nós, eu já arranjei isso.   
  
- Você armou a luta, Asgard? Você roubou?   
  
O rapaz rapidamente colocou as mãos grandes e calejadas sobre a boa, como se tentasse impedir as palavras, e a decepção contida nelas, de saírem. A expressão em seu rosto era escondida pelas sombras, mas certamente deveria ser bem cômica. Mesmo Niff, que se julgava tão adulta e séria, fora incapaz de controlar a expressão de desagrado e censura pela evidente falta de respeito da parte do irmão. Ele se divertia com aqueles dois, tão dedicados e poderosos, mas tão crianças ainda em certos aspectos.   
  
- Tialfi. - falou a jovem, com a voz menos baixa e respeitosa do que quando se dirigia a Asgard - Não seja desrespeitoso. Peça desculpas a Asgard agora mesmo.  
  
- Não é necessário, Niff. - a garota corou, obviamente irritada pelo apelido de quando era ainda criança - Tialfi não falou nada mais que a verdade. Eu roubei.   
  
- Mas...  
  
- Niffleheim, agora não é hora para discutir. Está chovendo lá fora, não está?  
  
- Sim, senhor.  
  
- E está escuro o suficiente para que eu possa sair?  
  
- Sim, senhor.   
  
- O que você quer me perguntar?  
  
- Vai ver novamente aquele grupo?   
  
- Vou.   
  
Ela esperou que Asgard saísse do aposento para finalmente se levantar. Verificou se ele já tinha desaparecido, e massageou os joelhos pontudos. Olhava o ponto na escuridão onde Asgard tinha desaparecido com melancolia e adoração. O que será que ele tanto via naquelas crianças?   
  
- Qual o problema, Niff?  
  
- Não me chame assim. - falou, ríspida - Sabe que odeio.   
  
- Você deixa o Asgard te chamar assim. - disse o rapaz, maliciosamente.   
  
- É porque ele merece ser respeitado. É superior a nós, um enviado dos deuses. E não me irrite.   
  
- Não sei o que você tem com ele. Ele merece ser respeitado, mas também deve respeitar você.   
  
- Ele me respeita.  
  
- Ele te usa!   
  
Parou de falar, arrependido, ao perceber que havia lágrimas nos olhos da irmã. Mas não conseguia se conter. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de sua irmã, tão poderosa e orgulhosa, se sujeitar de tal maneira àquele homem que ele admirava. Não conseguia esconder a raiva quando via os olhos da irmã seguirem os movimentos felinos de Asgard como que hipnotizados. Não conseguia evitar que seu corpo tremesse de raiva quando sua irmã tão séria e compenetrada largava o que quer que estivesse fazendo para vir atender a qualquer capricho dele.   
  
- Desculpe.  
  
- Não. Você está certo. - apressadamente, ela esfregou as mãos nos olhos, tentando afastar as lágrimas - Sou tola em achar que algum dia...Algum dia...Me amar...  
  
Parou de falar, suprimindo os soluços e as lágrimas que tentavam sair. Condoído, o irmão deu alguns passos até ela, e abraçou-a com força e carinho.   
  
- Não precisa se preocupar, Niff. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver. Assim que ganharmos a luta dos xamãs, tudo vai se resolver.   
  
Os dois irmãos se abraçavam nas sombras do grande e luxuoso quarto, enquanto o seu dono de olhar felino e sorriso de dentes brancos e pontudos observava deliciado os movimentos do estranho e triste casal com o qual tanto queria lutar.  
  
---  
  
Abriu os olhos escuros que encontraram mais uma vez o teto da pensão de onde ainda caíam goteiras por todos os lados. Não precisou olhar para si mesma para perceber que ainda estava suja de lama e sangue. Levantou-se, ainda meio tonta de cansaço, e foi para o banheiro sem ao menos dar uma olhada no quarto. Se desse, teria visto uma sombra sentada num canto que a observava atentamente.  
  
Demorou-se no banho quente, muito quente, para esquentar os ossos congelados após ficar tanto tempo dormindo molhada num dia frio. A chuva tinha baixado bruscamente a temperatura. Teria que arranjar roupas novas.  
  
Saiu do banho enrolada na toalha, que quase deixou cair no chão de susto. De pé, no meio do quarto, um garoto de cabelos verdes usando um manto comprido, observando-a com olhos determinados.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Meu nome é Lyserg. - a voz dele era surpreendentemente infantil e delicada, quase feminina.  
  
- O que você quer? O que estava pensando quando invadiu o meu quarto?  
  
- Sinto muito se...Se te assustei. Eu...Você...Odeia o Hao, não é?  
  
- Por que quer saber?  
  
- Bem...Eu sou dos X-Laws. Nosso objetivo...Nosso maior objetivo...É acabar com Hao.   
  
- O que diabos é isso? Um antifã-clube do Hao?   
  
- O Hao...Ele fez mal a muita gente. Ele matou os meus pais!   
  
- Os meus também.  
  
Lyserg calou-se, observando a garota. Era tão estranha. Parecia triste, à beira do suicídio. Parecia tão fraca e incapaz de realizar sua vingança...  
  
- Você quer se vingar do Hao, não é? Há apenas um meio de fazer isso, sem que se torne uma assassina também. Há apenas uma maneira de se vingar do Hao sem sujar suas mãos, sem se tornar uma pessoa amaldiçoada. Junte-se a nós. Junte-se aos X-Laws.  
  
- Não.  
  
- Não? Mas...Como não? Você não quer matá-lo?   
  
- Quero. Mas não vou me juntar a vocês. Não sou como vocês. Vocês não conhecem o Hao, provavelmente nunca tinham ouvido falar nele até o dia em que ele foi até vocês e fez algo terrível. Comigo não foi assim. Foi...Diferente.   
  
- Mas...Mesmo assim...  
  
- Você não entende. Minha família abrigou-o, deu àquele monstro comida, roupas, carinho, amor. O meu amor. Eu o amei, e o que ele fez em troca? Matou meus pais! Meus pais, que lhe deram carinho e amor. Que foram como pais para ele!   
  
A garota parou de falar. Não havia lágrimas em seu rosto, nem qualquer sinal de raiva, angústia ou tristeza. Apesar do tom de pele avermelhado, parecia pálida, calma, séria. Como se falasse de algo com que já tinha se acostumado.   
  
- Talvez você não entenda. Mas pouco me importa sujar minhas mãos. Na verdade, prefiro sujar minhas mãos. Não quero que ninguém o mate para mim. Quero matá-lo eu mesma, com minhas próprias mãos, mesmo que, para isso, eu seja amaldiçoada. Pouco importa.  
  
Lyserg continuou apenas olhando para a garota em choque. Tinha observado-a por tanto tempo, e ainda sim ela o surpreendia. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Tinha que falar com Jeanne-sama. Andou devagar em direção à porta. Abriu-a, e virou-se mais uma vez para a garota, que o observava atentamente. Sua voz, ainda infantil e tímida, pela primeira vez soou séria e perigosa.   
  
- Cuidado. Se não está com os X-Laws, então é inimiga deles.   
  
Sem mais nenhuma palavra, o delicado garoto abandonou o triste aposento.   
  
---  
  
Estavam os dois sentados frente a frente no quarto escuro, como sempre. Apesar de tão diferentes, os dois tinham facilidade em ficar juntos, em silêncio, sem que um exigisse nada do outro. Aquele silêncio, do qual fazia parte o barulho das goteiras caindo nos baldes dispostos pelo chão, foi repentinamente interrompido pelo estridente som do oráculo tocando. Cada um olhou para o seu, e em seguida trocaram olhares. Yoh sorriu para a sua noiva, e perguntou:  
  
- Sabe alguma coisa sobre esse grupo?   
  
- Não.   
  
Silenciosamente, ela se levantou e se dirigiu à janela fechada, seguida pelo olhar atento de seu noivo. Abriu as janelas sem fazer nenhum barulho, e o quarto logo se viu invadido por uma tênue luminosidade e pela chuva.   
  
- Encontrei Anna.   
  
- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - sua voz parecia calma como sempre, mas a dor dentro dele era forte o suficiente para que Mei-ann pudesse perceber.  
  
- Está ajudando Hao. Você entende o que isso quer dizer, não sabe?  
  
- Você está disposta a lutar contra ela? A matá-la? Matar a sua própria irmã?  
  
- Estou. - disse Mei-ann, secamente - Só estou te avisando porque não quero que seja consumido pela culpa. A culpa não é sua se não a ama.  
  
- Não é que eu não a ame. É que...Eu tenho medo dela. Muito medo para me envolver com ela.  
  
- Então a culpa é sua por não ter dito a verdade a ela. E vai ter que agüentar os fatos. Se ela persistir em ajudar Hao, vou ter que eliminá-la.   
  
- Como...Como consegue ser tão fria?   
  
- Pergunte a Liberté.   
  
- O que ela tem a ver com isso?   
  
- Pergunte.  
  
Sem dizer nada, Yoh levantou-se e saiu do quarto, sentindo-se feliz por isso. Gostava de estar com Mei-ann, que nada exigia dele, mas às vezes se cansava de sua frieza. Nem mesmo Anna era assim. Chegou à porta do quarto de Liberté, e bateu nela delicadamente. Pôde ouvir o som de passos percorrendo o caminho até a porta, que se abriu apenas o suficiente para que ela ver quem era.  
  
- Yoh?   
  
- Olá, Liberté. - disse ele, sorrindo - Já está melhor?  
  
- Sim. Como está o Ren?  
  
- Já está muito bem, foi comer com os outros.   
  
- Quer entrar?  
  
- Posso?  
  
Cautelosamente, abriu a porta, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Foi até o seu futon, onde se sentou, seguida por Yoh.  
  
- Então, o que veio fazer aqui?  
  
- Estava falando com Mei-ann, e ela me disse umas coisas...Mas não quis explicar. E disse que você poderia. Você pode?  
  
A expressão dela se fechou imediatamente. Por seus olhos escuros passou raiva, tristeza, angústia. Por fim, ela começou a falar.  
  
- É sobre Hao, não é?  
  
- É. Eu perguntei a Mei-ann como ela consegue ser tão fria com as coisas que envolvem Hao...Ainda mais do que com o resto.  
  
Liberté respirou fundo, e falou:  
  
- Hao fez mal a muitas pessoas. Inclusive a mim, e a ela. Não sei o que ele fez a Mei-ann, e não a conheço, nem a conheci. Mas do mesmo jeito que eu mudei, ela também deve ter mudado. E talvez, assim como aconteceu comigo, talvez ela tenha sido tão machucada que quase morreu. Mas permaneceu viva, por um único motivo. Vingança. Ela quer se vingar, quer fazer Hao sofrer tanto quanto ela sofreu. Não importando o que tenha que fazer.   
  
- Você pensa assim?   
  
- Penso.   
  
- O que Hao fez a você?  
  
- Um monte de coisas. Não quero falar disso agora. Acabei de falar sobre elas com um garoto que invadiu o meu quarto.  
  
- Como?  
  
- É, um garoto de cabelo verde invadiu o meu quarto, me convidando a entrar para um anti-fã-clube do Hao. Achei a idéia engraçada, mas não aceitei. Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém para derrotar Hao. Não sou forte o suficiente para matá-lo, mas posso enfraquecê-lo por ser quem sou, e isso já é o suficiente.   
  
- Eu...Eu não imaginava.   
  
- Eu sei. Graças a Deus ainda consigo ao menos tentar ser normal, e me divertir. A única pessoa que suspeita que tem algo errado comigo é o Ren, por alguns motivos...Mas...Deixa pra lá. Chocado demais?  
  
- Um pouco. Mas tudo vai ficar bem, eu tenho certeza. Espero que consiga deixar de querer matar Hao, Liberté. O que quer que tenha acontecido no passado, bem...Passou. Matar Hao não vai mudar nada. Talvez apenas te deixe ainda mais triste. Espero que com o tempo, convivendo conosco, você deixe de pensar em vingança. Vou lá embaixo ver se há algo para comer. Quer vir comigo?  
  
- Está bem. - disse Liberté, sorrindo - Estou morrendo de fome.  
  
---  
  
Olhou irritada para o garoto, que dormia sem qualquer cuidado, jogado na grama coberta pela neve, faltando apenas algumas horas para a chegada do trem que o levaria a uma vida solitária em Tóquio. E ela deveria segui-lo assim que acabasse seu treinamento básico. Não acreditava que iria se casar com ele. Graças àquele garoto burro e preguiçoso não poderia ser a poderosa bruxa que queria ser. Graças àquele maldito casamento não poderia se aprofundar nos mistérios que apenas uma pessoa poderosa como ela conseguiria entender. Graças a ele nunca seria reconhecida por si mesma. Seria no máximo reconhecida como esposa do Rei Xamã.   
  
Sabia que ele era fraco, preguiçoso e bobo, mas mesmo assim tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria. Se não tivesse tanta certeza, provavelmente ficaria louca, e fugiria de casa para uma vida miserável e solitária.  
  
Fugiria, como Mei-ann fizera. E desapareceria, como Mei-ann desaparecera.   
  
O apito do trem tirou-a de seus devaneios. Indelicadamente, sacudiu seu noivo para acordá-lo.   
  
- O trem chegou. Vá logo. Lembre-se, logo irei atrás de você. E até lá é bom você arranjar um espírito decente. E não deixe de treinar todas as manhãs. Se desfizer tudo o que alcançamos aqui, jamais será o Rei Xamã, e jamais conseguirá me proporcionar o conforto que mereço.   
  
- Está certo. Estou indo. Adeus, Anna.  
  
- Não é um adeus, seu idiota. É apenas um até logo.   
  
- Até logo então, Anna.  
  
Abraçando o xale de lã junto ao seu corpo, Anna observou seu noivo entrar calmamente, como sempre, no trem.   
  
- Até logo. - sussurrou.   
  
---  
  
Olá!   
  
Será que demorei demais para postar esse capítulo? O próximo vai demorar bastante, pois vou viajar nessas férias. Espero que tenham gostado. Continuem mandando reviews!  
  
Quanto à aparição dos três novos personagens do início do capítulo (que, por sinal, ficou enorme), seus nomes foram tirados da mitologia nórdica.   
  
Lady Macbeth 


	9. Dúvida

Capítulo 9  
  
Estava tudo escuro e ela...Era como se não existisse. Nada poderia existir naquela escuridão.   
  
E, de repente, como quando as cortinas se abrem no teatro, surgiu diante de seus olhos a cena que já conhecia tão bem de seus sonhos e lembranças. A rua fresca e silenciosa, o barulho suave do rio, o azul ofuscante do céu, o movimento calmo da chuva de flores rosadas. Uma das lembranças que mais odiava.  
  
Mas aquela não era a sua lembrança, pois havia dois jovens no lugar das crianças que deveriam estar ali. Uma garota - ela mesma - de pele maltratada pelo sol, roupas rotas, cabelos sem qualquer cuidado. E um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e rosto estranhamente pálido. Um garoto morto, estendido no chão com sangue espalhando-se à sua volta.   
  
Aproximou-se mais para ouvir o que a garota sussurrava enquanto chorava, soluçava e abraçava o garoto morto.   
  
- Não. Não. Não posso aceitar isso. Não quero. Você não pode estar morto. Por favor, Hao. Por favor.  
  
E, entre sussurros e lágrimas, a garota pousou seus lábios suavemente sobre os dele.  
  
---  
  
Sentou-se na cama, os olhos muito abertos e espantados. Não podia ser. Aquele sonho não fazia sentido algum. Ela jamais ficaria triste com a morte de Hao. O desejo de vingar-se, de torturá-lo, de matá-lo, tinha sido a única coisa capaz de mantê-la viva por todos aqueles anos de privações, abandono e sofrimento. Fora o ódio que lhe dera forças quando o corpo insistia, exigia, morrer de fome, frio e exaustão. Estava viva apenas para matar Hao.   
  
Mas ao mesmo tempo...  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, não queria mais morrer depois que tivesse cumprido sua missão. As coisas estavam mudando. E tudo graças a ele. Aquele garoto sério e mal humorado estava mudando tudo.   
  
Levantou-se e foi até a janela do quarto. A chuva continuava caindo do céu sem diminuir de intensidade, mas era possível ver o contorno de um garoto treinando lá fora, movendo-se devagar. Movia-se com graça, naturalidade e força, apesar dos ferimentos. Fechando os olhos ela quase podia sentir a força de seu olhar determinado e sério. Estava de tal forma conectada ao jovem chinês que pôde sentir quando ele interrompeu seus movimentos e olhou para a sua janela.   
  
Abriu os olhos e, sentindo seu rosto ficar quente, afastou-se da janela. Sentia uma necessidade enorme de sair daquele quarto, encarar a pessoa que tanto odiava, para ter certeza de que ainda queria matá-la.   
  
Dirigiu-se à porta do quarto, mas parou abruptamente ao passar por um espelho velho e rachado no qual ainda não tinha reparado. Examinou-se atentamente pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos. Os cabelos sem serem penteados há semanas, talvez meses. As roupas encardidas e rasgadas pelo tempo. As unhas roídas e sujas. Os sapatos semidestruídos.   
  
Saiu da frente do espelho, mas em vez de sair do quarto foi até a mochila onde estavam seus poucos pertences e pegou um pente. Um pente velho, com sua delicada pintura de flores de cerejeira descascada e dentes quebrados. Voltou para o espelho e pacientemente, cuidadosamente, começou a se pentear.  
  
---  
  
Seis pessoas permaneciam em pé, no meio da chuva, esperando a luta começar. Havia poucos espectadores, e a própria luta quase tinha sido cancelada por causa daquela estranha e intensa chuva que já caía há uma semana.  
  
No entanto, ali estavam eles. Yoh, estranhamente sério e solene, segurando sua espada sem muita convicção. Ryuu, observando atentamente os adversários. Mei-ann, com os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto que deixava seu rosto exposto à chuva. Seus olhos, descobertos pelo cabelo, brilhavam nervosos e ansiosos.  
  
Apesar da chuva e da escuridão, pouco a pouco foi ficando mais fácil de se distinguir os contornos dos espíritos que, atrás de seus mestres, aguardavam o início da luta. Lembrando-se dos comentários de Yoh sobre o espírito de Mei-ann, Ryuu lançou um olhar rápido na direção da garota. Ficou ligeiramente decepcionado. Esperava algo grandioso, que irradiasse poder, mas o espírito atrás dela mais parecia um garoto normal, muito magro, com cabelos negros muito lisos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e asas de dragão vermelhas. A decepção logo o abandonou quando o espírito abriu seus olhos, revelando um brilho metálico letal, impiedoso. Seus olhos irradiavam poder, parecendo uma extensão dos olhos de Mei-ann.   
  
O juiz anunciou o início da luta. Os espíritos foram incorporados o mais rápido possível, e em poucos segundos todos os seis xamãs lutavam furiosamente contra algum adversário, sem tomar conhecimento dos outros. A chuva forte dificultava qualquer comunicação.  
  
Mei-ann nunca lutara com tanta vontade. Logo o abundante sangue de seu adversário se espalhava nas águas do rio que se formara com aquela chuva. Dando as costas para o rio escarlate, Mei-ann voltou-se para ajudar Ryuu, seus olhos desligados do mundo, como se estivesse em transe. Não lançou nem mesmo um único olhar a Yoh. Sabia que ele estaria bem.   
  
---  
  
Num ponto muito distante da aldeia, num lugar protegido da chuva e do barulho, um par de olhos rubros como gotas de sangue se abrem na escuridão de sua prisão, e os lábios secos se abrem para proferir apenas algumas palavras.  
  
- O rio de sangue. A carnificina começou.  
  
---  
  
- Onde você está indo? - perguntou ele, sua voz séria e desconfiada como sempre, seus olhos desafiadores e ácidos.   
  
- Não interessa. - disse ela, o mais suavemente possível.   
  
- Interessa sim! Disse que estava cansada, que precisava descansar. Então por que está saindo quando todos estão fora? Por que está saindo quando deveria ficar lá dentro?  
  
- Se você fosse meu pai, meu irmão ou meu amigo, talvez eu lhe desse alguma atenção. Mas você não é nada meu. Não tem a menor autoridade para me proibir de sair quando quero. Dê licença agora. - sua voz agora era mais fria e distante, mesmo que doesse tanto dizer palavras tão duras a ele.  
  
- Como pode dizer isso? Achei...Achei que tivesse entendido quando disse que você podia confiar em mim, para o que der e vier. Achei que tivesse entendido que eu quero ser seu amigo. - Disse ele, a voz um pouco mais suave. Liberté olhou para ele atentamente, a expressão do rosto suavizando-se um pouco. Podia-se ver, entre a chuva, o fantasma de um sorriso em seus lábios. Ela disse então:  
  
- Vou ver Hao.  
  
- Como? - disse ele, descrente - Então você está nos traindo! É uma espiã, não é? Diga a verdade! - gritou Ren, apontando sua espada para ela. Sentiu-se mal ao fazer isso, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Mas era certo, não era? Era certo tentar impedir o seu inimigo de fazer algo que poderia prejudicar alguém, não era?  
  
- Você quer lutar comigo? - perguntou ela, tristemente.  
  
- Vou fazer o que for necessário para te impedir.   
  
- Certo então.   
  
Ela não parecia perigosa. Parecia melancólica, frágil, perdida. Pela primeira vez Ren achou-a realmente bela. Não que não fosse sempre, mas essa face dela, a mesma face mostrada naquela noite em que ela tinha chorado em seus braços, fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais atraído por ela. Aquela face despertava dentro dele um instinto protetor, gentil.   
  
Ele estava mudando cada vez mais. A princípio, por causa de Yoh. E agora, por causa daquela garota.  
  
Uma traidora.  
  
  
  
Não precisou incorporar seu espírito, que já estava com ele. Atacou-a sem aviso e, apesar da proximidade dos dois, ela ainda teve tempo para transformar o seu pequeno e delicado Espírito Guardião naquela estranha lança usada na luta anterior com calma e serenidade. Ainda parecendo tristemente calma, defendeu-se dos golpes dele, carregados de ódio e força. Ele atacava-a por todos os lados. For frente, por trás, por cima, pelos lados. E mesmo assim ela se defendia com perfeição e calma que chegavam a assustá-lo. Quando é que tinha ficado tão fraco?   
  
- Ficar com raiva não vai deixá-lo mais forte. Muito pelo contrário, a raiva sugará as suas energias até que não sobre nada.   
  
E ainda dava conselhos. Droga. Que tipo de traidor dava conselhos aos adversários? Que tipo de inimigo olhava para seu alvo com tanta delicadeza, tanta ternura? Que tipo de pessoa não tentava atacar quando alguém atacava? E o pior é que aqueles malditos conselhos pareciam estar certos, pois ele se sentia cada vez mais fraco e cansado. Bem, talvez tivesse sido apenas o longo e exaustivo treino. Sim, era aquilo. Ela não estava certa. Não estava tentando ajudá-lo.  
  
Sentiu, num misto de raiva e decepção, uma lâmina fria cortar as suas costas pela segunda vez em poucos dias. O sangue quente encharcava seu corpo, e mãos quentes e bondosas o erguiam e o ajudava a caminhar até o seu quarto. Depois disso, tudo foi ficando cada vez mais distante, até que ele não sentisse mais nada.   
  
---  
  
Parecia que toda a energia estava sendo sugada de seu corpo. Era tão, tão estranho...Sentia-se fraco, cansado, mesmo que nenhum golpe o tivesse realmente acertado. Ainda assim, estava alerta o suficiente para sentir uma presença ao seu lado.  
  
- Deixe-me te ajudar. Temos que terminar isso logo.  
  
- Qual a pressa? Que eu saiba, você nunca foi uma pessoa muito apressada. - disse, ele muito tranqüilo, apesar da situação.   
  
- Mesmo assim. Tenho que ir logo atrás de Liberté. Ela quer fazer algo que eu não posso permitir.   
  
- Você consegue sentir o que ela está fazendo? Lutando, e a essa distância? Você é realmente incrível, Mei-ann.  
  
Ele deu a ela um daqueles sorrisos indescritíveis, e por um segundo ela se distraiu e esqueceu da luta. O adversário não era estúpido, e aproveitou para atacar Yoh.   
  
Tudo foi muito, muito rápido. Num momento a ponta da espada estava quase sobre o pescoço de Yoh e, no momento seguinte, a mão que segurava a espada foi arrancada de seu corpo, caindo sobre a lama e o sangue no chão. Mei-ann tinha o braço sobre o local onde Yoh seria atingido, e Ryuu, a alguns metros deles, a respiração ofegante e os olhos sérios e estreitos fitando o casal, falou:  
  
- Se nós temos que ir atrás da Liberté, então vamos logo.   
  
- Vocês não precisam vir comigo. Exaustos como estão serão de pouca ajuda. Vão descansar.  
  
- Obrigado por se preocupar conosco, Mei-ann. Mas não precisa. Nós não vamos com você porque temos que ir, vamos porque queremos.   
  
- É isso aí.   
  
- Vocês...Têm certeza?  
  
- É claro, Mei-ann. Confia na gente. Vai ficar tudo bem.   
  
- Certo então.  
  
E, sem lançar ao menos um olhar ao juiz que observava o grupo vencedor estarrecido, os três correram sem se importar com a chuva, lama e o sangue. Tudo para salvar alguém. Quem diria que ela, Mei-ann, um dia correria para salvar duas vidas?  
  
---  
  
As duas jovens se abraçavam com carinho. Nos olhos de ambas havia lágrimas e também gotas da chuva fina que caía do céu de chumbo. A natureza parecia ter se condoído com a tristeza das duas amigas, fazendo com que tudo parecesse muito triste, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bonito.   
  
As duas eram muito, muito diferentes. Não pareciam pertencer ao mesmo mundo, não pareciam nem mesmo pertencer à mesma espécie. Uma tinha o aspecto de um gato selvagem, com cabelos negros longos e mal tratados, o corpo ágil, magro e alto, olhos que apesar de ainda brilharem carregavam visivelmente dor e tristeza. A outra, com um aspecto saudável e bem tratado, longas tranças loiras, cílios compridos de onde pendiam lágrimas gentis e infantis. Foi esta última que quebrou o silêncio:  
  
- Liberté...Você tem mesmo que ir?  
  
- Tenho. Já disse, tenho uma missão muito importante a cumprir.   
  
- Ah, Liberté...Eu entendo. A nossa vida é muito pequena, muito insignificante comparada ao que te espera. Embora eu não possa, como você, ver espíritos ou sentir a energia dos outros, posso ver perfeitamente que grandes coisas te esperam. Só rezo para que encontre em seu caminho pessoas que cuidem bem de você...Ah, Liberté!   
  
- Não fique triste, Reiko. Foi muito bom conhecer você e seus pais. Diga a eles que não tenho nem mesmo palavras para me explicar ou para agradecê-los. Eles me acolheram quando eu estava quase perdendo a pouca esperança que me restava e...  
  
Não conseguiu continuar a falar. Os meses com a família de Reiko tinham se passado tão rápido...Por que ela tinha que ir? Por que tinha que partir, abandonar um lugar onde poderia ser feliz?  
  
Poderia mesmo? Sacudiu a cabeça, sem muita convicção. Ainda acordava todas as noites, suada e fraca, querendo desaparecer, morrer, terminar com aquela dor tão forte.   
  
- Reiko...Eu prometi que voltaria, mas não posso mentir. Não para você. Não vou voltar.   
  
- Por quê? Por que não, Liberté? Fomos ruins com você? Por acaso fizemos algo que...  
  
- Não, muito pelo contrário. Eu gostaria de ficar. Mas tenho que terminar isso e temo que não consiga. Mas vou morrer tentando, se for necessário. Não vou poder viver sabendo que...Que nem mesmo tentei.   
  
- Ah, Liberté! Eu...Eu não sei o que dizer! Você é a minha melhor amiga!   
  
- E você é mais que isso para mim, Reiko. Você é a minha única amiga. Vou sentir sua falta.  
  
- Eu também...Eu também. Se cuide, Liberté. E não se esqueça de pentear os cabelos!  
  
- Vou tentar... - disse Liberté, com um sorriso melancólico. Ainda assim, era um sorriso. Queria que Reiko se lembrasse dela assim, sorrindo.  
  
E, sem olhar para trás, sem chorar, sem reclamar, partiu da casa onde fora feliz por alguns meses. Onde, por algum tempo, tinha sido capaz de abandonar a dor e a tristeza.   
  
Mas não podia abandoná-la. Tinha que encará-la.  
  
---  
  
Oi!   
  
Sinto muito pela demora. Esse capítulo foi realmente difícil de escrever. Na verdade, achei que não conseguiria. No entanto, consegui. Não muito bem, mas consegui. Abandonei por pelo menos um capítulo toda aquela tristeza e desespero, porque simplesmente não consegui escrever algo triste demais. O meu humor influi e muito na historia, assim como a história influi muito no meu humor. Comecei a escrever esta historia triste, e quanto mais eu escrevia, mais triste ficava. Até que não agüentei mais, e dei um jeito de jogar toda aquela tristeza pro alto. Portanto, agora que estou alegre, os capítulos vão provavelmente ser menos pesados, e também demorarão mais para chegar. Peço a compreensão de todos vocês que estão lendo minha fanfic, e agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews. Continuem mandado, tá? Eu ADORO receber críticas, elogios ou sugestões.   
  
Quanto à luta do grupo do Yoh, só para esclarecer, quem salvou o Yoh foi o Ryuu. Ahei que o coitado precisava pelo menos uma vez fazer algo de útil nessa história.  
  
E quanto ao último quadro, acontece entre a morte dos pais de Liberté e a ida dela à aldeia do Patch, e foi escrito para mostrar que o Ren não foi o único capaz de tocar o coração de Liberté. Ela decididamente não é um caso perdido. Bem, acho que é só.  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	10. Confronto

Capítulo 10 - Confronto  
  
Ela olhava pela janela com sua habitual expressão - ou falta de expressão - fitando a chuva sem realmente vê-la. O quarto iluminado lançava luz e sombra em seu rosto belo e pálido. O rosto que seu amo amava. O rosto que tornava seu amo cada vez mais distante, mais estranho. O rosto que ele mesmo nunca poderia amar, ou mesmo respeitar.  
  
- Senhorita Anna? - a voz era polida, infantil e gentil, mas a falsidade nela era óbvia. Sabia que a jovem estava ouvindo, então não esperou uma resposta - Há uma pessoa lá embaixo, querendo falar com o mestre Hao.   
  
- E por que veio falar comigo?  
  
- Bem...O mestre Hao com certeza vai querer ver essa tal garota. Mas...Eu não sei se ele deve.  
  
Anna desviou o olhar da chuva para Opacho, que a observava com expectativa e insegurança transparecendo em seus grandes olhos infantis.   
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Essa menina...Parece perigosa, Senhorita Anna. Ela está suja de sangue, de lama...E parece decididamente perigosa.  
  
- O que você quer que eu faça?  
  
- Bem...A Senhorita poderia vê-la...  
  
A garota suspirou, mas não disse nada. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, seguida pelo olhar de Opacho. Caminhou tranqüilamente pela casa ocupada por Hao e seus aliados, parando na porta que dava para o aposento onde podia sentir a energia da tal garota.   
  
Ela já tinha sentido aquela energia antes. A garota que estava no grupo de Yoh.   
  
Estranho. Em tão pouco tempo já tinha sido capaz de falar de Yoh com distância e segurança, como se fosse alguém que ela mal conhecia. E não a única pessoa que fora capaz de tocar seu coração.   
  
Entrou no aposento. De pé, no meio dele, estava Liberté, observando-a com desprezo.   
  
- Achei que tivesse dito que queria ver Hao, e não um de seus subordinados. A não ser que ele seja covarde a ponto de ter medo de me encarar.   
  
- Opacho pediu que eu viesse ver quem era. Tem medo de que Hao se machuque.   
  
- Não vim para machucar Hao. Não agora, pelo menos.   
  
---  
  
Pararam em frente à casa que Hao estava ocupando. Não tinha sido difícil encontrá-la - a energia que emanava era tão grande que não havia como confundir. Pertencia a Hao.  
  
Mei-ann virou-se para Yoh, que estava atrás dela, e observou-o atentamente, seriamente. Por fim, disse:  
  
- Yoh, eu avisei. Eu disse que você não precisava vir. Mas você quis. Antes, no entanto, tenho que te contar uma coisa.   
  
- Por está tão séria, Mei-ann? - disse Yoh. Seu rosto era sério, mas era também muito calmo. Tão calmo que parecia estar sorrindo.  
  
- Pode ter certeza de que não vai gostar do que vai ouvir agora. Mas é melhor que saiba antes.  
  
- O quê? - perguntou ele, ainda muito calmo.  
  
- A Anna. Ela não sumiu. Ela não voltou para casa. Ela não voltou para o monte onde vivem as outras bruxas. Ela está aqui.  
  
- Na aldeia do Patch? E por que não avisou antes, Mei-ann? - disse ele, sorrindo - gostaria de encontrá-la novamente!  
  
- Seu idiota. Quando eu disse aqui, não quis dizer que ela está na aldeia. Quis dizer que ela está aqui, nessa casa. Relaxe e sinta você mesmo a energia dela.   
  
Yoh olhou para Mei-ann confuso. Olhou para a casa, tentando sentir a energia de sua ex-noiva. Tudo o que conseguiu foi sentir a poderosa energia de Hao, mas mesmo assim, não duvidou de Mei-ann. Anna estava...Com Hao.  
  
- Temos que salvá-la também, mestre Yoh! Se esse maldito Hao seqüestrou a nossa Anna, devemos pegá-la de volta! - disse Ryuu, entusiasmado. Ele sentia a falta da presença da garota, mesmo que ela se esforçasse tanto para ser séria e antipática. Mesmo assim, ele sentia a sua falta, e se sentiu muito estranho quando os dois jovens olharam para ele com olhos cheios de tristeza. Foi Yoh que quebrou o silêncio, falando muito baixo.  
  
- A Anna não foi seqüestrada pelo Hao, Ryuu. Ela está com ele porque quer. E a culpa é toda minha.   
  
Mei-ann lançou um olhar de tédio para Yoh, e então virou as costas para ele.  
  
- Hora de entrar.   
  
---  
  
Lyserg olhava atentamente para a Donzela de Ferro. O aposento estava tão silencioso que ele podia ouvir a respiração da garota lá dentro. Fechando os olhos ele quase podia vê-la, os olhos vermelhos e gentis, a pele muito clara e delicada...  
  
Nunca antes tinha conseguido ficar tão próximo a ela. Geralmente, quando estava ali, era acompanhado por Marcos. Mas agora...Agora era diferente. Somente eles dois, naquele silêncio sagrado, mítico, e que ele estava prestes a destruir.   
  
- Senhorita Jeanne?  
  
Não houve resposta, mas mesmo assim ele continuou.   
  
- Falei com a menina, como disseram que deveria fazer. No entanto...Não deu certo. Ela não quis se unir a nós. Diz que não conhecemos Hao e que não se importa em ser amaldiçoada, não se importa com a Justiça. Ela é tão...Diferente. Sinto muito, Senhorita Jeanne. Não consegui ajudá-los nem mesmo a arranjar mais alguém para o nosso grupo. Eu...Sinto muito, Senhorita Jeanne.  
  
A jovem dentro da prisão de ferro não fez um único movimento. Seus olhos não piscaram, seus lábios não se abriram. Mas Lyserg pôde sentir, de alguma forma, mãos percorrendo o caminho entre seus cabelos, até seu pescoço. Mãos puxando-o delicadamente, e abraçando-o gentilmente. E então ele sentiu um beijo na face. Tão delicado e etéreo quanto o abraço, mas ainda sim um beijo.  
  
---  
  
Anna virou as costas para Liberté. Podia sentir várias pessoas se aproximando apressadas, esquentadas, desprendendo uma energia poderosa, uma energia familiar. Três pessoas entraram no grande aposento, sem se preocuparem com educação ou discrição. Estavam molhadas, sujas de sangue e lama da cabeça aos pés, e nos olhos vinham a determinação e a coragem. A única garota do grupo afastou os longos cabelos dourados do rosto e disse, com a usual voz dura e objetiva:  
  
- Anna, avise a Hao que eu também estou aqui. Vá agora, pois não temos tempo a perder.  
  
A irmã mais nova não disse nada. Observou os recém chegados com uma expressão indefinível, que misturava dor, nostalgia, nojo e desprezo. Ainda sem dizer nada, virou-se e olhou impiedosamente para a criança que espiava os recém chegados meio escondida pela porta.  
  
- Opacho, vá chamar Hao. Agora.  
  
- Opacho não vai chamar Hao. Essas pessoas são perigosas, e Opacho não quer ver o mestre Hao machucado.  
  
- Seu mestre ficará muito aborrecido, Opacho, se descobrir que não foi chamado a receber pessoas tão importantes. Ficará muito aborrecido, e a culpa terá sido sua.   
  
O pequeno corpo a quem pertencia a voz partiu de seu esconderijo, provavelmente indo avisar seu mestre dos recém chegados.   
  
Mei-ann passou direto por sua irmã mais nova, andando decidida em direção à Liberté. Yoh e Ryuu pareciam ainda não ter reparado nisso. Observavam os dois a jovem que um dia fizera parte de seus dias. Tão mudada e estranha. Sempre tinha sido séria, rigorosa e exigente, mas nunca tinha olhado-os com aquele olhar tão estranho. Nunca tinha ignorado-os. Nunca tinha parecido tão distante, tão inatingível, tão inexpressiva.   
  
Mei-ann não se importava com isso. Não ligava para a irmã, há muitos anos que não convivia com ela e tinha algo mais importante a fazer. Tinha que salvar alguém. Dirigiu-se a Liberté, falando numa voz baixa demais para os outros ouvirem.  
  
- Liberté...O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - sua voz era irritada, e era a primeira vez que Liberté via Mei-ann abrir a boca para fazer uma pergunta cuja resposta era óbvia.   
  
- Por que pergunta se sabe a resposta? Eu vim ver Hao.  
  
- Agora? Não seja estúpida, você tem que ficar muito mais forte do que já é para conseguir vencê-lo. Ele vai te matar.  
  
- Você é surda? Eu não disse que vim lutar com o Hao. Disse que vim vê-lo.   
  
- E por que quer fazer isso?   
  
- Por que eu... - e ela parecia um tanto quanto insegura ao dizer isso - Eu não...Não sei se realmente odeio Hao, agora. Eu mudei, estou estranha. Não dá para falar disso agora, mas...Estou mudada. O meu ódio por Hao era o que me fazia sobreviver, mas...Agora...As coisas mudaram.   
  
- Então você tem algo ou alguém que ama o suficiente para impedi-la de morrer lutando contra ele. - e a voz de Mei-ann se elevou um pouco ao dizer isso. Yoh desviou os olhos de Anna, e passou a observar as outras duas garotas.   
  
- É...Deve ser isso. - disse Liberté, ainda insegura.   
  
- E é idiota o suficiente para querer reavivar esse ódio horrível, que te consome, que impede que você seja feliz? Você é burra, ou algo do tipo? Vá embora agora, Liberté. Vá embora antes que o ódio possa voltar, e impedi-la de ser feliz. Vai logo.  
  
Dúvida passou dentro da mente de Liberté. Seu lado mais rebelde revoltou-se contra Mei-ann, dizendo-lhe que não tinha que aceitar ordens de ninguém. Era independente, e fazia o que queria. Seu lado que odiava Hao, o lado que predominara em sua personalidade por todos aqueles anos, disse que Mei-ann estava errada. Ela nunca poderia ser feliz com Hao vivo.  
  
Mas aqueles dois lados dela ela já conhecia. No entanto, um outro lado, uma outra faceta sua que ela desconhecia, falou em sua mente. Falou que Mei-ann estava certa. Falou que Hao seria castigado mais cedo ou mais tarde, e que ela não devia mais se prender a ele. Falou que ela devia voltar e pedir desculpas a alguém. E tentar ser feliz com esse alguém.   
  
Esse lado pegou-a de surpresa. E a surpresa foi grande o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse. Para que ela o seguisse. Para que ela engolisse o orgulho e o resto do ódio que havia dentro dela. Para que ela começasse a andar em direção às portas de saída do aposento.  
  
E então as portas se abriram, e alguém entrou. Antes mesmo que entrasse, todos ali já sabiam quem era. Sua energia era forte demais para passar desapercebida. Mei-ann prendeu a respiração, Anna ergueu a cabeça imperceptivelmente, Yoh e Ryuu fitaram a porta com curiosidade. E Liberté continuou andando.  
  
Quando Hao entrou no aposento, seus olhos imediatamente se colocaram sobre a garota tão familiar para ele. Seus olhos se colocaram sobre ela, esperançosos, querendo conversar com ela, descobrir quem ela era. No entanto, a esperança se transformou em decepção quando ela passou direto por ele, evitando seus olhos.   
  
Ela passou direto e, esforçando-se ao máximo para evitar que qualquer pensamento cruzasse sua cabeça, saiu para a noite chuvosa.   
  
---  
  
Assim que as portas se fecharam às costas da garota, o olhar de Hao voltou-se para Mei-ann.  
  
- Então você voltou. Eu imaginava que voltaria. Estava com saudades, Mei-ann.  
  
- Voltei para te matar, Hao. Prepare-se, porque eu vou lutar a sério, e espero que você lute também.  
  
- Mas minha querida Mei-ann, se eu lutar a sério contra você, vai morrer. E eu não quero que você morra.   
  
- Você ficaria surpreso, Hao. Chame logo seu espírito.   
  
- Chame o seu primeiro. Eu sei que você sempre demora muito para incorporá-lo, não? Antes de incorporá-lo você precisa encontrá-lo, não é? Ele nunca está com você, afinal de contas. Você ainda precisa fazer a prece que abre as portas do inferno, não é?  
  
Mei-ann olhou irritada para Hao, e desenrolou dos pulsos escondidos pelas mangas da blusa social muito larga para ela um colar que se parecia muito com o da própria Anna, que se pôs a olhar com interesse. Mei-ann fechou os olhos e fez sua prece numa voz tão baixa que apenas os ouvidos de Hao entenderam.   
  
- Portões que guardam os mistérios do inferno, ouçam meus apelos e abram-se para mim.  
  
Deixem-me perscrutar sua escuridão, buscando nela aquilo que sou.  
  
Deixem-me trazer para a luz meu poder, meu servo, meu espírito.   
  
O espírito de Mei-ann surgiu, e Hao disse com a voz zombeteira:  
  
- Muito bonita a sua prece, Mei-ann. E realmente impressionante seu pequeno espírito. Vejo que estava falando sério. Então teremos que lutar. Não se deve deixar uma dama esperando, não é mesmo?   
  
Sorrindo, ele fez com que o Espírito de Fogo aparecesse. Rapidamente o espírito, com suas enormes mãos, agarrou Mei-ann e trouxe-a para perto de Hao, que estava sentado em seu ombro, observando a garota como um adulto que observa com curiosidade as travessuras de uma criança. Mei-ann, com um estranho golpe de energia, conseguiu se soltar do Espírito de Fogo e destruir a mão que a agarrava, caindo no chão ofegante.   
  
Uma espada conjurou-se em suas mãos, e ela atacou. Não o Espírito de Fogo, mas Hao. No entanto, o Espírito foi mais rápido e conseguiu proteger seu mestre, agarrando-a mais uma vez. E mais uma vez ela se soltou, mais uma vez o Espírito de Fogo se feriu, recompondo-se logo em seguida. Mais uma vez ela caiu no chão, e mais uma vez ela se preparou para atacar.  
  
Yoh e Anna, lado a lado, observavam a luta atentamente, silenciosamente. Então Yoh olhou para sua ex-noiva, e quebrou o silêncio:  
  
- Está torcendo para quem?  
  
- Como? - perguntou ela, aparentemente entediada e desinteressada.  
  
- Para quem está torcendo? - ele sorria, e ela não conseguiu resistir àquele sorriso que ela ainda amava tanto. Evitou os olhos dele, mas respondeu:  
  
- Não adianta nada torcer. Não estou torcendo.  
  
- Mas quem você quer que ganhe?  
  
- Hao. - disse ela, sem hesitar.  
  
- Você não tem...Não tem nenhum sentimento pela sua irmã?  
  
- Não. Para ser sincera, não me lembro muito bem dela e...E mesmo que lembrasse, não poderia deixar de querer que Hao vença. Ele me ajudou quando eu estava...  
  
- Anna...Por que você...  
  
- Não sei explicar. Agora cale-se, Yoh. Vamos assistir à luta.  
  
E ele se calou.   
  
Não sabia explicar porque, mas não conseguiu deixar de obedecer mais uma vez às ordens de Anna. Era sempre assim. Ela ordenava, ele obedecia. Por mais que quisesse falar com ela, por mais que quisesse entendê-la, não pôde deixar de mais uma vez fazer o que ela queria. Voltou seus olhos para a luta.  
  
Os dois lados tinham perdido muito. Mei-ann estava ofegante, suas roupas chamuscadas e seu longo cabelo dourado queimado nas pontas. Hao ofegava um pouco também, o usual sorriso esquecido, o ombro direito ferido. E então algo aconteceu.  
  
Como se sua energia estivesse sendo sugada, Mei-ann caiu no chão, deu alguns passos para frente, e caiu no chão.   
  
Hao observava a garota caída tristemente.  
  
Anna prendeu a respiração.  
  
E Yoh não pôde acreditar em seus olhos onde lágrimas começavam a se formar.  
  
Mas não havia como ignorar a ausência da forte energia de Mei-ann.  
  
Não havia como ignorar sua face pálida, seu corpo que não ofegava mais.  
  
Não havia como ignorar os olhos fechados, em paz finalmente.   
  
---  
  
Eu fiz.  
  
Eu realmente fiz.   
  
Eu não queria fazer isso, mas acabei fazendo, e não vou mudar nem uma vírgula desse capítulo. Nos últimos capítulos andava fugindo um pouco do roteiro original, mas agora...Agora eu resolvi mandar o roteiro original pros ares, e matei a Mei-ann. Não tenho a menor idéia do que me levou a fazer isso, e também não sei como vou fazer para terminar a história. Ela deveria terminar com a Liberté e a Mei-ann unindo suas forças para derrotar o Hao, mas hoje eu resolvi que não gostava desse final, e mudei tudo.   
  
Isso significa, obviamente, que os próximos capítulos vão demorar ainda mais. Pobres de vocês, leitores.   
  
Gostaria de falar um pouco mais de Mei-ann, e da minha história.  
  
A princípio, era uma história muito simples. O Yoh dava um fora na Anna. O Ren ajudava-a, e propunha vingança. A Anna aceitava. Os dois garotos lutavam, e o Yoh perdia. Então a Mei-ann (que na época em que eu elaborei essa história ainda era Marian) chegava, e animava o Yoh. O Yoh lutava contra o Ren mais uma vez, vencia, e era feliz para sempre com a Anna.  
  
Isso mesmo. A Mei-ann animava alguém. Originalmente ela era uma garota poderosa que sonhava em ser Rainha Xamã. Uma garota muito alegre, comilona e sociável. E que terminava com o Horohoro. Mesmo as roupas dela eram engraçadas e espalhafatosas (uma saia roxa com várias fitas coloridas penduradas, um chapéu daqueles de turista, uma camiseta preta e meias laranjas com estampas coloridas).  
  
Mas no dia em que eu sentei para escrever o segundo capítulo dessa história, estava me sentindo um tanto quanto depressiva, e foi aí que a história virou o que vocês podem ver agora. Uma grande mudança.   
  
Eu já passei da depressão, mas só consegui fazer com que a história ficasse ainda mais dramalhão mexicano. De qualquer forma, acho melhor terminar essa nota, que está mais parecendo uma Bíblia.   
  
Agradeço à todos que me mandaram reviews, principalmente à Akari-chan. O seu apoio me ajudou bastante a continuar a escrever.  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	11. Declaração

Capítulo 11 - Declaração  
  
Enquanto a chuva caía sobre nós, que olhávamos estupidamente para o simples quadrado de pedra nova, minha mente divagava. As coisas iam de mal a pior. Mei-ann estava morta. Se Yoh e Ryuu não encontrassem logo um substituto para ela seriam desclassificados. Ren se recusava a me olhar. E eu tinha certeza de que estava sendo seguida.  
  
A sensação já tinha começado há muito tempo, mas eu dizia a mim mesma que era paranóia. No entanto, ultimamente a sensação vinha ficando cada vez mais forte. E naquela noite - maldita noite - em que eu saí da casa do Hao para a noite escura e chuvosa, dei de cara com a tal pessoa que vinha me seguindo. Eu tinha certeza de que era ela.  
  
Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso felino, como o do animal que vê a sua presa. Seus olhos - verdes como a grama - se estreitaram. E ele começou a falar algo, mas eu simplesmente passei direto por ele.   
  
O som do oráculo me tirou das minhas reflexões. Estava começando a odiar aquele barulho. Com uma pontada de culpa, olhei para Ren, que se mantinha em pé precariamente com a ajuda de Ryuu, mas portava o olhar de sempre, cheio de orgulho e dignidade. Como poderíamos lutar com o grupo do jeito que estava?   
  
Senti uma mão morna e gentil sobre meu ombro. Olhei para trás, para me deparar com os olhos duros de Horohoro. Havia algo naquele olhar que, ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia sentir aliviada, aumentava ainda mais a culpa que sentia.   
  
- Liberté...Vamos indo.  
  
- Mas Yoh...  
  
- Yoh precisa ficar um pouco sozinho. Mais tarde você volta aqui, se quiser. Mas agora...  
  
Sorri tristemente para Horohoro, dando a entender que eu já tinha compreendido. Ele sorriu também, um sorriso amargo.   
  
- Não fique chateada com o Ren. Ele tem seus motivos por não querer falar com você.   
  
Não disse nada. Qualquer coisa que dissesse soaria ridícula, e ele não conseguiria entender de qualquer forma. Simplesmente comecei a andar entre a chuva, com ele ao meu lado.   
  
Não olhei para trás, onde Ren caminhava dolorosamente com a ajuda de Ryuu.  
  
Não olhei para trás, onde Yoh caía ajoelhado sobre o túmulo de Mei-ann.  
  
Eu não queria. Eu não precisava. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas dos dois.  
  
---  
  
Mãos delicadas enfaixavam o ombro do garoto ferido, enquanto a mão dele repousava sobre a face da garota que cuidava dele naquele momento.   
  
Fazia seu trabalho resignadamente, sem olhar para o garoto que tinha matado sua irmã. Ela sabia o que encontraria naqueles olhos. Tristeza, raiva, desejo, sarcasmo. Por um tempo, achara que poderia salvar e encontrar a salvação naqueles olhos. Mas isso nunca seria possível. Aqueles olhos guardavam tanto coisa ruim...  
  
- Anna...  
  
O toque na sua face tornou-se um pouco mais forte, obrigando-a a virar seu rosto de forma a encará-lo. O rosto dele, com aqueles olhos cruéis, aproximava-se cada vez mais. Alguns fios do seu cabelo comprido e sedoso caíram sobre o colo dela, que se desviou rapidamente.  
  
- Não... - ela olhou para baixo, livre da mãos que prendiam seu rosto. Juntando coragem, olhou para ele, nos olhos - Não vou ser um brinquedo seu. Não vou servir para te lembrar da minha irmã que matou. Não vou...  
  
- Não vai o quê? Trair Yoh?  
  
A voz era cruel, sarcástica, e machucou até o fundo da sua alma. Sim, era verdade. Ela se mantinha estupidamente presa a ele, como somente uma garota apaixonada faria. Estupidez. Mas estupidez maior seria negar o que sentia. Ela já tinha tentado, e não tinha dado certo.   
  
- Fique quieto.  
  
Calmamente, ela voltou a enfaixar o ombro ferido.  
  
---  
  
A chuva ainda não tinha parado, mas tinha diminuído. Por isso, mesmo com lama e água por todos os lados, vendedores gritavam tentando atrair a multidão que passava pelas ruas da aldeia, fazendo compras, indo visitar pessoas, ou simplesmente pegando um pouco de ar.  
  
No meio da multidão, andava uma garota de longos cabelos negros. E no meio da multidão um garoto de cabelos verdes a seguia, tentando não ser notado.  
  
Sem resultado.  
  
A garota atraiu-o até uma rua vazia, e virou-se furiosa, para encarar o garoto.  
  
- Você de novo! - disse ela. Ao ver quem ele era disse, com uma nota de decepção na voz - Achava que era outra pessoa. O que você quer agora?  
  
- Eu queria...Conversar.  
  
Ela olhou melhor para o garoto. Seus traços bonitos, até mesmo um pouco femininos, revelavam tristeza, raiva e confusão. Fazia bastante tempo desde a última vez em que ela se esforçara para entender alguém. Mas daquela vez, só daquela, ela tentou.   
  
- Sobre o que quer conversar?  
  
---  
  
O restaurante estava vazio e silencioso. Os dois jovens, cada um bebendo o seu copo de suco, olhavam um para o outro disfarçadamente, embaraçados. Lá fora a chuva tinha voltado a cair com força total, e goteiras caíam pelo chão do restaurante. As ruas também estavam vazias e silenciosas. Era como se tudo tivesse parado, e só eles dois continuassem a sentir o tempo passar. Olhando a paisagem pela janela, Liberté perguntou mais uma vez:  
  
- Sobre o que quer falar?  
  
Como antes, resposta alguma veio.  
  
Já que ele não falava, falaria ela.  
  
E então ela começou a contar a sua história. Em pouco tempo toda a atenção do garoto estava nela. E um pouco depois, também ele começou a contar a sua história.  
  
E quando suas histórias acabaram, o silêncio caiu mais uma vez sobre o ambiente. Liberté sorriu para Lyserg, deixou algumas moedas sobre a mesa, e saiu.   
  
Os olhos que a seguiram tinham mudado. Pareciam mais leves, mais alegres, mais vivos.  
  
---  
  
Contou os passos até a porta do quarto dela na escuridão. Colou o ouvido à porta, ouvindo o ressonar suave da garota. Seus lábios se alargaram num sorriso. Não o habitual sorriso sarcástico e cruel. Um sorriso que poderia ser considerado gentil e suave, considerando-se que quem sorria era Tao Ren.   
  
Abriu a porta do quarto dela, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Seus olhos procuraram avidamente a imagem da garota dormindo no chão, a cascata de cabelos negros espalhando-se à sua volta como um cobertor. Ela não podia ser considerada exatamente bonita. Mas havia algo nela que o atraía, sem motivo algum. Um feitiço, algo misterioso que pertencia a ela e somente a ela.   
  
O corpo trocou de posição vagarosamente, ficando de frente para ele, que suspirou aliviado ao ver os dois olhos fechados.  
  
Vinha evitando aqueles olhos há bastante tempo. Quando a vira pela primeira vez, pareciam os olhos de uma garota como qualquer outra. No entanto, quanto melhor a conhecia, mais pesados, carregados de tristeza e melancolia, aqueles olhos pareciam. E agora, nos últimos tempos, os olhos tinham mudado novamente. Sempre que ele os observava, estavam cheios de determinação e serenidade. Carregavam ainda ódio e tristeza, mas havia algo nela que tinha mudado.  
  
Ele não sabia se gostava mais ou menos desses novos olhos, mas sabia que estava contente por ela parecer mais contente.  
  
E sabia também que, não importando o quanto mudassem, ele continuaria amando aqueles olhos.  
  
O sorriso nos lábios dele se desfez. Ele resolveu falar. Mesmo que ela não ouvisse, já seria um alívio falar ali, na frente dela. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos e falou, com a voz baixa e rouca.  
  
- Eu te amo.  
  
---  
  
Oi!  
  
Finalmente o Ren se declarou...Não sei se foi exatamente uma declaração, já que SIM, a Liberté estava dormindo. Não vou fazer aquela cena clássica do rapaz se declarar quando acha que a garota está dormindo, quando na verdade ela está ouvindo tudo. Não, obrigada. Minha história já tem clichês demais, tá? Espero que tenham gostado. E por favor, não pensem que a Liberté agora vai pegar o Lyserg. Eu só quero que eles sejam amigos. Afinal, sempre que eu não sabia sobre quem ou o que escrever, eu usava o meu coringa, a Mei-ann. Só que ela morreu, então a situação ficou obscura. Aí pronto, taquei o Lyserg no meio da história. No entanto, esse capítulo ficou meio estranho. Droga. Eu sou realmente um desastre literário. 


	12. Intervalo

Capítulo 12 - Intervalo  
  
Olhou pela janela, uma ponta de esperança no coração. Mas não. O sol não tinha voltado.  
  
Há muito tempo que não se sentia tão bem ao acordar. Aquela sensação de serenidade, energia, alegria, renascimento. E por estar se sentindo tão bem, achou que o sol tinha voltado. Não que odiasse a chuva - adorava sentir na pele gotas frescas levando o calor embora, fazendo com que se sentisse leve, renovada. Mas odiava aquela chuva em especial. Não era o tipo de chuva que fazia com que se sentisse bem. Era uma chuva estranha, pegajosa, com jeito de tristeza, melancolia, raiva.  
  
E continuava a cair do céu, sem parar.   
  
Bem, pelo menos continuava se sentindo bem. Estranho acordar assim, tão bem disposta. Resolveu que iria aproveitar aquela energia toda para treinar. Há muito tempo que não fazia isso, e como não era muito forte, se não treinasse não seria páreo para ninguém. Sua única força era a determinação.   
  
Trocou a roupa de dormir pela yukata branca de que tanto gostava, prendeu os cabelos para que não atrapalhassem e pegou sua lança. Saiu então para o pátio da pensão, para treinar. Mas antes, tinha que fazer uma coisa.  
  
---  
  
Estava largado no chão do quarto escuro, olhando para o teto, a mente ao mesmo tempo muito cheia e muito vazia. Não era preguiça. Sempre tinha sido preguiça, e ela tinha nunca tinha impedido-o de fazer nada. Mas aquilo, aquela sensação...Era nociva. Ele não queria fazer nada. Não queria conversar, não queria comer, não queria pensar, não queria nem mesmo lutar, para vingar Mei-ann. Mas o que realmente não queria era dormir. Se dormisse, os pesadelos voltariam. Aqueles pesadelos horríveis, dos quais ele não conseguia fugir. Nos quais os momentos mais tristes, mais melancólicos de sua vida se repetiam, como cenas de um filme, num ritmo alucinante, tão próximos aos seus olhos que ele tinha certeza que conseguiria tocá-los se estendesse os braços. E ele tentava, para fazer com que tudo aquilo parasse. Mas não parava. Continuava, cena após cena, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo...  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela forte presença que ele podia sentir, mesmo no estado em que se encontrava. Deixou um sorriso fraco escapar de seus lábios. A energia e a alegria que escapavam dela eram contagiantes.  
  
- Posso entrar, Yoh?  
  
- Pode, Liberté. Você está muito bem, não é? Dá pra ver de longe.   
  
- Eu estou bem sim. Muito bem. É estranho, mas maravilhoso. E você, como está?  
  
Em vez de responder ele fez um gesto vago, que não significava nada, e ao mesmo tempo significava muita coisa.  
  
- Pergunta estúpida a minha. É óbvio que você não está bem. Está se comportando como a Mei-ann. Refugiado do mundo num quarto escuro, quieto, jogado no chão, olhando para o teto.  
  
Mas uma vez ele não respondeu. Continuou a sorrir fracamente, seus olhos fugindo dos dela. Achou que ela fosse dizer algo. Repreendê-lo, dizer que sentia muito, consolá-lo. Mas ela não fez nada disso. Ela simplesmente se aproximou dele e abraçou-o. Um abraço gentil, morno, maternal. Deixou-se envolver no abraço e ficou lá por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, os soluços escaparem, seu coração respirar.  
  
Por fim, ela se separou dele, sorrindo, e se levantou, saindo do quarto. Antes de sair, no entanto, ela se virou para ele e disse:  
  
- Um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. Vê se vai assistir à minha luta hoje tá?  
  
Ela sumiu, mais a sua presença alegre e energética ainda estava lá. Yoh sorriu, e dessa vez o sorriso não era um sorriso fraco, um sorriso falso. Era um sorriso pequeno, tímido, mas mesmo assim, era um sorriso. Um começo de renascimento.   
  
---  
  
Olhou discretamente para Asgard. Era nojenta a forma como ele fitava a garota do grupo adversário. Mas enfim, o olhar dele refletia exatamente o que faria. Desde o começo, ele e a irmã sabiam que seria Asgard quem iria lutar com a garota. E apesar de forte, ambos sabiam que ela não seria páreo para Asgard.   
  
- Tialfi...Não olhe assim para Asgard. É desrespeitoso. - disse a irmã, com sua habitual voz suave, com um toque áspero e severo.  
  
- Estou olhando como ele merece ser olhado. Ele é cruel, é perverso. É óbvio que a garota...  
  
- Cale-se, Tialfi. Não cabe a você julgar Asgard. Você não entende nada.  
  
- E você entende?  
  
- Não vamos brigar novamente, Tialfi. Não agora. Agora vamos lutar. Yuri e os outros já perderam, mas ainda restamos nós. Somos a última esperança, Tialfi. Resolvamos nossos problemas pessoais mais tarde.  
  
Tialfi olhou para a irmã contrariado. Desviou então os olhos dela, para encarar o garoto de cabelos azuis. Se deu ao luxo de deixar um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Fraco, muito fraco. Seria fácil como roubar doce de criança.  
  
Ao lado dele, Niffleheim evitava olhar para Asgard. Fechou os olhos, tentando limpar todos os pensamentos horríveis que se passavam dentro de sua mente. Abriu-os novamente, com força e determinação, olhando apenas para seu adversário.   
  
---  
  
Liberté olhou confusa para os lados. Ren e Horohoro já tinham começado a lutar. Mas ela estava ali, parada. E à sua frente, um pouco distante, estava o homem que parecia ser o chefe do grupo. O homem que andava seguindo-a.  
  
Ele sorriu, e ela definitivamente não gostou daquele sorriso. Era sinistro, hipnótico. Um sorriso apenas de lábios, pois os olhos a fitavam seriamente, absorvendo tudo sobre ela. E ela não podia resistir. Era impossível. Sentia seu corpo ficar fraco, sua mente ficar turva, seu espírito desaparecer.  
  
Entre os golpes que lançava contra a mulher, que se defendia calmamente, Ren olhou incrédulo para Liberté, que tinha acabado de cair de joelhos na lama, os olhos escuros muito abertos e vazios. Como se estivesse hipnotizada.  
  
Largou a mulher para ir ajudá-la, mas fitas que pareciam ser feitas de luz e queimavam como fogo o puxaram de volta para onde estava. A mulher o observava, e em seus olhos não havia mais calma e melancolia.  
  
- Não pense que vai atrapalhar a luta do meu mestre, garoto. As memórias dela serviram de alimento para Asgard. Ela morrerá. E você vai ficar aqui, e lutar comigo.   
  
Em seus olhos havia ódio, determinação e fanatismo.   
  
---  
  
Oi!  
  
Estou surpresa por ter escrito esse capítulo tão rápido, ainda por cima na situação em que estou. Dever de casa e estudos se acumulando, problemas pessoais, de saúde, um monte de coisa. E eu ainda consegui escrever, em dois dias. No primeiro, fiz a parte final, que seria a parte inicial do capítulo. Ou seja, os dois quadros iniciais não iam aparecer. Mas achei que precisava falar um pouquinho do Yoh, afinal ele é o personagem principal de Shaman King. E usei a Liberté para fazer isso. Aliás, a personalidade da Liberté está ficando cada vez mais confusa. Estou realmente conseguindo estragar a personagem. e hoje resolvi apagar algumas coisas, refazer outras, criar outras e deixar algumas como estavam. O resultado está aí. Espero que gostem.   
  
A próxima parte da luta ainda não foi escrita, mas sinceramente, eu estou com essa luta na cabeça desde que criei a Liberté. Desde o começo, só conseguia pensar na história antes dessa luta. Então, já sabem. O próximo capítulo pode até chegar logo, mas os outros vão certamente demorar, porque até agora não consegui imaginar um final decente para essa fanfic. Pensei até em abandoná-la, mas isso seria falta de consideração comigo e com os leitores. Afinal, eu também quero saber como isso tudo vai terminar! Ó céus...  
  
Lady Macbeth (e ignorem o estúpido 2)  
  
OBS: Pelo amor de Deus, quem estiver achando que rolou um clima entre o Yoh e a Liberté, leia com atenção o "MATERNAL" que tá escrito lá. Não rolou e pronto. 


	13. Quando tudo começou

Capítulo 13 – Quando tudo começou  
  
A chuva que escorria por seu corpo, a lama que sujava a sua yukata branca, os gritos de batalha. Tudo sumiu e, por alguns instantes, foi substituído por um silêncio, um vazio aterrador. Vazio que lembrava como tinha se sentido...Quando tudo começou.  
  
Pouco a pouco, imagens, sons, sensações foram aparecendo. As paredes de papel de arroz de uma típica casa japonesa. O chão de madeira macia e clara, que rangia sob seus pés quando se levantava à noite para observar as flores que caíam sem parar sobre a cidade. O som das pétalas caindo, o som de pingos no chão. O cheiro de sangue. O líquido rubro que cobria o chão, as paredes, o teto. De onde vinha tanto sangue? O que estava acontecendo?  
  
E por fim, diante de si, os dois corpos. Estraçalhados, destruídos sem piedade, sem remorso. Mortos, irreversivelmente mortos. E ele, onde estava?  
  
É claro, ele não estava. Tinha sido ele. Por isso ele tinha beijado-a. Uma despedida.   
  
Por que não tinha matado-a? Por que a deixara sozinha? Por que matara seus pais, que tinham sido tão bons, tão carinhosos, tão gentis com ele, como somente verdadeiros pais seriam?   
  
Raiva, muita raiva, substituiu o vazio. Muita raiva, muita dor. Não era a dor silenciosa e eterna que arrastara consigo por todos aqueles anos. Era dor forte, gritante, louca, agoniada. Vontade de gritar, de chorar, de lutar, de matar.   
  
Então era assim que ela tinha se sentido...Tinha esquecido como era horrível aquela sensação.   
  
Mas, por mais que tivesse esquecido, podia reconhecer que havia algo errado. Uma sensação estranha de fraqueza, como se suas forças estivessem sendo sugadas. E havia algo diferente. Ela estava diferente. Não era mais a criança inocente, com grandes olhos surpresos e horrorizados. Seus olhos agora carregavam melancolia, sabedoria, e algo mais.   
  
Levantou-se, olhando ao redor da casa. Era tudo exatamente como se lembrava...Menos ela...Doía tanto...  
  
Não tinha mais forças para lutar, para se vingar. Nada mais importava. Estava fraca demais. Pelo menos ficaria ali, descansando, com sua família, na tranqüilidade e no aconchego de seu lar.  
  
Deixou-se cair no chão, e fechou os olhos.  
  
---  
  
Ren foi mais uma vez atingido pelas fitas de luz que aquela mulher manejava tão delicadamente, tão graciosamente. Fitas com vontade, com autonomia. Ele não conseguia cortá-las. Eram etéreas, sem forma, feitas de espírito. Defendiam e atacavam com uma perfeição inacreditável.   
  
Olhou para Horohoro, que não se encontrava em situação melhor. Conseguiu se aproximar mais dele, que resmungava:  
  
- Não dá...É...Forte demais.  
  
- É. Forte demais.  
  
Horohoro olhou para ele com um sorriso cúmplice. Do canto de sua boca escorria um filete de sangue, dando um aspecto selvagem ao sorriso.   
  
- No que você está pensando?  
  
- Estou pensando que sozinho não dá pra vencer essa mulher. E você também não consegue vencer aquele cara sozinho. E que a Liberté não está na melhor das situações.  
  
Horohoro lançou rapidamente um olhar na direção da garota.   
  
- É, tem razão. E o que você sugere?   
  
- Bem...Vamos derrotar um de cada vez. Dois contra um é mais fácil. Primeiro a gente acaba com o cara que tá lutando com você. Ele parece ser o menos forte. Você ataca, eu finjo que vou atacar a mulher. Ela não vai me atacar, está simplesmente se defendendo. Quando o espírito dele estiver ocupado repelindo o seu ataque, eu ataco.   
  
- Vai dar certo?  
  
- Como eu vou saber? Eu só queria mesmo é que ela voltasse ao normal... – voltando seus olhos para a garota caída no chão, ele gritou – Acorda, Liberté!  
  
---  
  
Algo perturbou o silêncio opressor. Alguém falando, muito baixo, como se estivesse distante, muito distante. Num outro lugar, num outro universo.  
  
Ela abriu os olhos. Conhecia aquela voz. Pertencia a um outro tempo, outra dimensão. Como ela. Como o sentimento que a ligava àquela voz. Era aquela voz, como o ódio tinha sido por muito tempo, o elo que fazia com que ela fizesse parte não daquele, mas de um mundo real, de sensações intensas, dor e alívio, ódio e amor, tristeza e alegria.   
  
Ela não pertencia àquele lugar. Aquele tempo já tinha passado. Ela já tinha feito sua escolha. Ela não tinha escolhido morrer. Mesmo que morrer naquela paz parecesse tão mais fácil que viver. Ela tinha escolhido viver, mesmo que aquilo significasse sofrer.   
  
Ela não ia voltar atrás. Ela ia viver.   
  
Ela abriu os olhos, e se pôs de pé. E a cena ao seu redor começou a mudar. Imagens, milhares de imagens mostrando todos os momentos em que tinha tido a oportunidade de morrer. Mas tinha escolhido viver.   
  
E assim ela continuaria.  
  
Então, algo aconteceu.  
  
As cenas que ela conhecia tão bem mudaram por cenas estranhas a ela. Cenas com pessoas, paisagens e sentimentos que ela desconhecia. Neve, lágrimas, cabelos dourados, corpos feridos, nuvens no céu e o mar, comendo dia a dia, ano a ano, a terra boa e fértil da qual um povo dependia para viver. Lembranças, cheias de dor e tristeza, como as suas. Lembranças que pertenciam não a ela, mas ao homem que tinha tentado manipulá-la.   
  
---  
  
  
  
Horohoro atacou o homem. Não com todas as suas forças, como tinha feito até agora, mas com cautela, guardando poder caso o ataque de Ren não funcionasse.   
  
Como os dois tinham previsto, o grande espírito pertencente ao jovem de longos cabelos dourados repeliu facilmente o ataque de Horohoro. O ataque de Ren veio então, forte e inesperado. O espírito tombou, piscou por alguns segundos como se fosse desaparecer, mas contra-atacou. Um contra-ataque cheio de força, mas sem muita convicção, que não conseguiu atingir nada além de vento. Mais uma vez, Ren atacou, e mais uma vez, o rápido espírito se esquivou, recebendo o ataque que Horohoro tinha guardado para o fim.   
  
O garoto sentou-se no chão cansado, sua energia praticamente esgotada. Ren respirava com dificuldade, e seu ferimento tinha voltado a sangrar. Mas Tialfi tinha sido derrotado. Seu corpo jovem e forte estava deitado no chão, e ele respirava com dificuldade. Ele olhou na direção da irmã, esperando que ela viesse ajudá-lo.   
  
Mas Niffleheim olhava apenas para a luta de seu mestre, como que hipnotizada. Embora aparentemente luta alguma estivesse sendo travada entre Asgard e a garota, a tensão e a energia entre os dois eram quase palpáveis.   
  
E ela, que conhecia Asgard melhor do que ninguém, podia sentir que, pela primeira vez, não era ele quem estava levando vantagem. Apesar da palidez quase mortal no rosto da garota, havia uma aura de energia, esperança e determinação ao redor dela, enquanto Asgard parecia vazio, fraco, como as pessoas costumavam ficar sob o seu ataque.   
  
E então, a garota abriu os olhos e, com dificuldade, se levantou. Asgard, ao contrário, caiu no chão de joelhos, ofegante.   
  
Liberté levou as mãos à cabeça, tonta, e olhou calmamente para Asgard, cuja energia parecia estar se tornando cada vez mais fraca.   
  
E, por fim, a troca de lembranças entre os dois parou, e a energia pertencente a Asgard desapareceu completamente.   
  
Niffleheim caiu de joelhos na lama, chocada demais, horrorizada demais, para perceber o irmão caído no chão, as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, o ataque poderoso que a garota de longos cabelos escuros preparava contra ela. O seu mestre, o seu deus, o seu herói enviado por Odin para salvar seu povo, tinha sido derrotado por uma garota. Não uma garota qualquer, mas a presa mais fácil que Asgard poderia desejar - uma pessoa amargurada, despedaçada, cheia de dúvidas, mágoas e desejos ocultos.   
  
Niffleheim não percebeu nem mesmo quando o pequeno Espírito Guardião de Liberté atravessou-a, retirando toda a sua energia, despedaçando o espírito que formava as fitas douradas, despedaçando o seu próprio corpo. A decepção de ver o seu deus vencido e humilhado era grande demais. Significava o fim de seus sonhos, o fim de tudo para o qual ela dera os melhores anos de sua vida, treinando sem parar para chegar ao menos aos pés daquele que ela tanto amava.  
  
Liberté olhou para ela, e depois para o juiz, que declarou o Grupo do Ren como o grupo vencedor. Em seguida, foi embora andando, sozinha, sem ter coragem para encarar Ren, que ainda sangrava com as feridas que ela causara.   
  
Apesar de ter vencido uma das lutas em sua mente, ainda havia muitas outras a serem travadas.  
  
No entanto, pouco a pouco, ela estava conseguindo reunir os pedaços que a compunham. E quem sabe um dia, depois de muito trabalho e muita esperança, ela conseguisse juntar aqueles pedaços. Afinal, ela tinha aprendido uma coisa muito boa com um garoto muito especial. Era que, no fim, tudo acabava dando certo.  
  
Assim, ela foi para a pensão descansar, enquanto esperava o fim chegar.  
  
---  
  
Oi!  
  
Bem...Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Em primeiro lugar, quero me desculpar por ter demorado tanto para postar esse capítulo. Mas juro, não foi por preguiça. Aconteceu um monte de coisa ruim na minha vida, que me impossibilitou completamente de escrever. Um monte gigantesco de coisa ruim. Prefiro não falar sobre isso, mas nos momentos terríveis pelos quais passei essa história era a última coisa na qual eu queria pensar.   
  
De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo. Até que essa luta ficou satisfatória, não acham? Uma boa parte do próximo capítulo já está escrita, mas não prometo nada. Posso demorar dois dias para postá-lo, mas também posso demorar três semanas. Escrever essa história é muito desgastante, sabem? Além de que aparentemente só tem umas duas pessoas lendo, o que não é muito estimulante. Não que essas pessoas não sejam importantes. Muito pelo contrário, é graças a elas que eu continuo a escrever. Espero que continuem mandando reviews com sugestões (pelo amor de Deus, sugestões), elogios e críticas (construtivas, por favor).   
  
Lady Macbeth 


	14. Afastar

Capítulo 14 - Afastar  
  
A lápide de pedra fria, cinzenta e molhada, não possuía qualquer inscrição. Um nome, uma data, nada. No entanto, podia sentir que o corpo que repousava na terra que pisava naquele momento tinha pertencido a uma pessoa cuja morte não tinha passado em branco. Fechando os olhos, ela podia sentir, quase tocar, a aura de tristeza, melancolia e esperança que ali pairavam. Lágrimas tinham sido derramadas sobre o túmulo onde repousava, pura, bela e solitária, uma única flor branca. Algumas daquelas lágrimas pertenciam a uma pessoa que conhecia sua irmã desde sempre. Outras tinham sido vertidas por olhos que raras vezes tinham visto antes a garota que, mesmo depois de morta, continuava fazendo com que ela, Anna Kyôyama, se sentisse pequena e fraca.   
  
Muitas pessoas que mal a conheciam tinham chorado pela sua morte. Mas ela, sua própria irmã, não conseguia verter uma lágrima sequer. Não conseguia sentir tristeza pela morte da irmã, e aquele era um fato consumado.   
  
No entanto, uma culpa terrível, maior que o céu e o mar, a consumia. Ela estava ao lado daquele que tinha matado sua irmã e que, sem qualquer remorso mataria aquele que, apesar de tudo, ela não conseguia deixar de amar. Por isso, por causa daquela culpa enorme, ela tinha ido visitar o túmulo da irmã.   
  
Perguntou-se se quando morresse sua morte seria sentida por tantas pessoas. Não soube responder. Nunca imaginara que a irmã, uma pessoa tão fria, tivesse realmente feito diferença na vida de alguém.   
  
A não ser, é claro, na de Yoh.   
  
Talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual ela odiava tanto a irmã. Sempre, não importasse o que ela tentasse fazer, Mei-ann seria melhor, mais amada, mais admirada. E assim tinha sido com Yoh que, apesar de sempre ter sido gentil com ela, obviamente sentia algo muito especial por sua irmã.   
  
Talvez o sentimento tivesse passado, talvez não. De qualquer forma, não importava.  
  
Lançando um olhar frio ao túmulo da irmã, deixou cair uma flor amarela, que caiu suavemente ao lado da flor branca que tinha sido deixada lá mais cedo.  
  
E então foi embora. Sem dizer uma única palavra, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Como só duas pessoas no mundo podiam fazer. E uma delas, é claro, estava morta.  
  
---  
  
Foi subindo as estreitas escadas que o levariam ao andar onde ficava o quarto dela. Era engraçado como aquela pensão parecia não ter ninguém além do grupo do Yoh. Quando alcançou o último degrau, quase escorregou nos degraus molhados. Yoh estava ali, olhando para ele com aquele eterno sorriso gentil.  
  
- Olá, Lyserg. Que surpresa vê-lo aqui!  
  
- Eu...Eu só vim ver a Liberté. – gaguejou ele, nervoso.  
  
- Ah...Soube que vocês dois têm conversado bastante. Boa conversa pra você! – disse Yoh, descendo os degraus calmamente.   
  
- Que coisa... – murmurou Lyserg – A garota acabou de morrer e lá está ele, todo alegre.  
  
- O Yoh é uma pessoa muito forte. – disse uma voz calma e carinhosa atrás dele. Ao ouvir a voz de Liberté, Lyserg quase caiu da escada, mas foi segurado por ela.   
  
Liberté sorriu e, ainda segurando o braço de Lyserg, foi andando na direção de seu quarto. Entraram os dois, e ela fechou a porta cuidadosamente.   
  
- Como vai, Lyserg?  
  
- Vou bem. Soube que vocês tiveram bastante dificuldade na sua última luta. Você está bem?  
  
Uma nuvem de dor e melancolia passou pelos olhos de Liberté, mas desapareceu imediatamente, para dar lugar a um sorriso sereno.  
  
- Realmente, foi bastante difícil. Eu certamente não estava preparada para lutar contra aquele tipo de poder. Mas acho que...Acho que se essa luta tivesse acontecido há algum tempo atrás, eu teria realmente perdido.   
  
- E por que não agora? O que mudou?  
  
- Ah...Mudou tudo. – ela deu um sorriso, e fez um gesto vago.   
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Bem...Você está na luta dos xamãs para matar o Hao, não é? Só por que ele matou os seus pais, não é?  
  
- Sim...E achei que com você também era assim.  
  
- É, era assim mesmo. Só que mudou, entende? Não quero mais matar Hao, pelo menos não por meus pais. Mesmo que eu o mate, mesmo que eu queira matá-lo, esse deixou de ser o objetivo principal da minha vida.   
  
- E qual é o objetivo principal da sua vida, agora?  
  
- Ah... – e ela corou furiosamente – Bem...Eu conheci uma pessoa muito especial. Acho que é a pessoa que eu mais amo, sabe? E por ela...Eu quero viver. Quero viver e ser feliz, para poder vê-la para sempre. Mesmo que essa pessoa não me ame, e nem queira ficar comigo, vê-la já é um motivo grande o suficiente para que eu...Eu esqueça um pouco dessa história de matar o Hao.  
  
- A pessoa que você mais ama...Como você sabe que essa pessoa é realmente a pessoa que você mais ama?  
  
- Eu não sei. Mas eu sinto. E isso é o suficiente. – disse ela, sorrindo, um pouco corada – Você não conhece alguém assim? Alguém que faz com que você sinta que, com ela, tudo muda?   
  
Foi a vez de Lyserg corar. Ele não respondeu nada, mas dentro de sua cabeça mil pensamentos fervilhavam, exigindo explicação. Mas para obter uma explicação, precisaria expô-los a alguém. E ele não queria. Aquilo, aquela parte de sua mente e de seu coração eram só dele, pelo menos por enquanto. Por fim, ele sorriu para Liberté e se levantou para sair.  
  
- Lyserg?  
  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele, virando-se para encarar Liberté.  
  
- Se você...Quando você descobrir quem é essa pessoa, e não quiser mais matar o Hao...Então que tal se juntar ao grupo do Yoh? Eles precisam arranjar alguém logo, ou serão desclassificados.   
  
Lyserg sorriu mais uma vez para Liberté e, com a imagem de uma certa garota de olhos cor de sangue na mente, saiu andando tranqüilamente na chuva.  
  
---  
  
Liberté suspirou. Aquelas conversas com Lyserg cansavam, e muito. Levantou-se, passando a mão delicadamente pelas dobras do tecido delicado do vestido preto. Era a última roupa limpa que tinha, já que todas as suas outras, apesar de lavadas, não conseguiam secar naquele clima úmido. Não gostava muito daquele vestido, delicado e elegante demais para ela. No entanto, ao olhando-se no espelho, tinha que admitir que ficava bem nele.   
  
Desceu as escadas da pensão e foi até a varanda. Mesmo que tudo estivesse coberto pela grossa cortina cinzenta da chuva, precisava ver algo além das paredes descascadas de seu quarto e tomar algum ar puro, mesmo que fosse o ar carregado de podridão daquela chuva tão estranha.   
  
- Veio aproveitar um pouco de ar puro? – perguntou a dona da pensão, uma senhora chinesa bastante rechonchuda que estava sentada num banquinho olhando para um cronômetro com um ar bastante cômico.  
  
- É... – respondeu Liberté, hesitante – Estava me sentindo um pouco presa no quarto.  
  
- Imagino...Essa chuva que não deixa a gente sair é impossível, não é mesmo? – perguntou de modo simpático a velha, tentando puxar assunto.  
  
- É bem chata. Eu até gosto de chuva, principalmente nessa aldeia tão quente. Mas...  
  
- Eu sei. É uma chuva estranha. – disse a velha pensativa – e sabe o que é mais estranho ainda? Andam dizendo que há um local que a chuva não alcança.  
  
- Sério? Que lugar?  
  
- A área em volta daquele grande lago que dá vista para o Grande Espírito. Muito estranho. As pessoas andam com medo de ir lá, mesmo que a tentação de ver um pouco de sol seja grande. Eu não vou. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer nesses tempos tão estranhos...Andam dizendo que nunca morreu tanta gente na Luta dos Xamãs antes.  
  
Liberté não respondeu. Deu um sorriso sereno para a velha, e saiu para a chuva. Na direção do grande lago que dava vista para o Grande Espírito.   
  
---  
  
As pesadas gotas de chuva machucavam a sua pele e seu corpo exausto pedia descanso, mas ele continuava a correr. Em sua última luta, tinha sentido uma delicada perda de força. Afinal, ele tinha ficado um bom tempo sem treinar. Mas agora ia compensar. A boa senhora que cuidava da pensão onde estava hospedado com os outros tinha concordado em ajudá-lo cronometrando suas corridas, já que não tinha muito que fazer durante o dia.   
  
Corria distraído, sem reparar na paisagem à sua volta. Antes que pudesse perceber, bateu de cara numa pobre pessoa que caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas.   
  
Rapidamente ele segurou a pessoa pelos pulsos e a trouxe para mais perto de si, evitando que ela caísse. Não podia ver com clareza quem era por causa da chuva, mas conhecia há muito tempo aquela energia para confundi-la com a de outra pessoa. Sabia quem era pelo cheiro, pelo barulho da respiração, pela grossura dos pulsos, pelo calor da pele. Trouxe-a ainda mais para perto, absorvendo desesperadamente os traços delicados, os cabelos dourados, os olhos sérios de que tanto sentira falta.   
  
Quanto a ela, estava paralisada. A influência dele, que julgava ter-se esvaído como água entre os dedos, continuava ali, mais forte do que nunca, machucando, agoniando, mexendo com seus nervos, fazendo sua pele ficar mais quente naquela estranha e agradável febre.   
  
A proximidade do rosto dela era perturbadora. Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo? Como ela conseguia fazer com que ele se sentisse tão estranho perto dela? Como ela conseguia fazer com que seus lábios parecessem tão quentes, tão convidativos, tão perfeitos? Como ela fazia com que ele se sentisse tão quente por dentro, tão feliz, tão maravilhado?   
  
- Anna... – disse ele. Gostava daquele nome, pequeno e suave, nome que podia ser dito num suspiro.  
  
Foi como se o encanto se quebrasse. Ela, a muito custo, se soltou de seus braços protetores e olhou-o com o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu juntar. O que resultou num olhar que era mais de tristeza do que de superioridade.   
  
- Anna...Já faz bastante tempo...Desde a última vez que nos vimos.  
  
- Não seja idiota. Nos vimos outro dia, quando Mei-ann lutou contra Hao. – ela permaneceu fria e distante, mas não conseguiu evitar que seus lábios tremessem um pouco.   
  
- Mas tanta coisa aconteceu...Parece que foi há tanto tempo... - disse ele, sorrindo. Sorrindo para ela, um sorriso todo especial. Ela tremeu ao ver aquele sorriso, e desviou o olhar. Sem conseguir dizer alguma outra coisa. Distanciou-se dele e voltou a andar em direção ao seu destino.  
  
Quando sua forma já estava se desaparecendo por entre a pesada cortina cinzenta da chuva, ele gritou, com sua habitual voz alegre e despreocupada:  
  
- Hei, Anna! Não pense que esse é o fim! A gente ainda vai se ver de novo!  
  
Ela parou de andar, mas ele não viu. Ele simplesmente continuou a treinar.   
  
Ele tinha uma razão para treinar, uma razão para querer vencer. Tal razão tinha um pouco de vingança, tinha um pouco de tentar evitar que Hao machucasse mais pessoas.  
  
Mas, acima de tudo, a razão era que agora ganhar a luta significava ganhar uma outra coisa.  
  
---  
  
O vento limpo e fresco balançava seus cabelos e suas roupas delicadamente, dando à sua figura uma mobilidade estranha, como se estivesse dentro da água, afundando devagar, sem pressa, sem medo. No entanto, estava imóvel, os olhos escuros fechados, o rosto virado para o céu azul, aproveitando o sol morno que aquecia a sua pele. O único barulho que podia perceber era o da brisa na grama e o marulhar suave das águas do lago.  
  
Não pensava em nada. Estava, pelo menos por alguns segundos, dando férias a si mesma. Férias de si mesma. Nem Hao, nem Ren, nem vingança, nem amor. Apenas vazio. Não o vazio aterrador da solidão e do desespero, mas o agradável vazio da paz.   
  
- Aproveitando o sol?  
  
Surpresa, abriu os olhos e fitou atentamente o adulto ao seu lado. Nunca o levara a sério, com seus costumes tolos, suas maneiras de criança e seu cabelo engraçado. Mas era um adulto, afinal. E tinha sido com a serenidade de um adulto que ele falara. E era com a sabedoria e experiência de um adulto que ela a olhava agora. Com pena e simpatia.   
  
- Coisas demais na cabeça? – perguntou ele.  
  
- Mais ou menos. – disse ela.  
  
- Vocês, jovens...  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Sempre com pressa, querendo resolver tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguem entender que é preciso resolver uma coisa de cada vez. Cada coisa a seu tempo.  
  
- Não é fácil. Dá medo. E se amanhã eu morrer numa luta? Não vou ter alcançado meus sonhos, aproveitado o que podia, vivido o que queria. – ao ouvir isso, Ryuu abriu um grande sorriso e respondeu.  
  
- E daí? Você vai estar morta, não vai fazer diferença alguma. Você devia se preocupar menos com o que fez ou com o que precisa fazer. Apenas faça, uma coisa de cada vez.   
  
- Como?  
  
Ryuu parou de sorrir e olhou atentamente para a garota. Tinha olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos, pálpebras avermelhadas de tanto chorar, corpo fragilizado pela vontade tão pequena de viver.   
  
- Uma coisa de cada vez. Só isso. Descubra qual a sua prioridade e deixe o resto para depois.   
  
- E como eu posso descobrir qual é a minha prioridade?   
  
- Afaste-se do turbilhão em que está vivendo. Para pensar direito, você precisa, acima de tudo, de calma.   
  
- Me afastar... – disse ela, hesitante – Não sei se consigo.  
  
- Consegue sim. Confie mais em si mesma. E tudo vai dar certo.   
  
Liberté não respondeu. Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso de agradecimento. E então, abandonou a tranqüilidade e a paz do lugar.   
  
Estava se afastando.  
  
---  
  
Oi!   
  
Bem, esse capítulo chegou bem rápido. Então, quem falar que demorou leva porrada! XD  
  
Pessoalmente, gostei bastante desse capítulo. Tive a idéia agora a pouco e aí sentei pra escrever que nem louca. Não ficou muito pequeno, nem muito grande. Achei o tamanho ideal. E resolvi botar o Ryuu pra fazer alguma coisa na história, coitado. Afinal, achei que tava faltando alguém com experiência pra dar conselhos.   
  
Enfim, está aí. Espero que gostem. esse capítulo finalmente me tirou do bloqueio. Estou tão cheia de idéias para o fim que nem sei qual usar. Talvez escolha a que me leve a um final mais rápido, por estar meio cansada dessa fic. Ou talvez escolha a que me levar ao fim mais lentamente. Afinal, o que eu vou fazer da vida quando acabar com isso aqui?   
  
Complicado, complicado.  
  
Deixem reviews!  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	15. Busca

Capítulo 15 - Busca  
  
Quando Lyserg voltou de um de seus misteriosos passeios, estava diferente. Todos os X-Laws podiam ver isso em seus passos firmes, seus punhos cerrados, seu rosto erguido e seus olhos. Seus olhos, duros e decididos, cheios de altivez, mas conservando um pouco da suavidade e do temor que lhes eram característicos. Sem cerimônia, olhou para todos os X-Laws presentes e disse, firmemente:  
  
- Por favor, se retirem. Preciso falar com Jeanne-sama.  
  
Marco olhou gravemente para Lyserg por trás das lentes de seus óculos. O garoto sustentou aquele olhar que tanto temia, decidido a enfrentá-lo. Não podia demonstrar medo. Afinal, ele não sentia medo. Não sentia. Tinha certeza absoluta de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.  
  
Marco, lançando um último olhar de desaprovação ao garoto, retirou-se do aposento, seguido pelos outros X-Laws, surpresos demais com a súbita mudança no doce e tímido garoto para contrariá-lo.   
  
Finalmente estava ali, a sós com a Dama de Ferro. Que, para ele, tinha a aparência de uma garota tão delicada que mais parecia um espectro, de tristes olhos cor de sangue e cabelos brancos como a neve mais pura. Uma garota de aspecto frágil e angelical, mas cheia de força e pecado.  
  
Ele pôde sentir seus olhos abrindo-se, olhando dentro dele, desmembrando cada pedaço da sua alma. Ele juntou toda a força que tinha e pôs-se a usá-la para contrariar aqueles olhos que ele temia e respeitava. Olhos que ele, acima de tudo, amava.  
  
- Jeanne-sama...Há algo muito importante que devo contar. Não é algo que vá apreciar, mas deve ser dito.  
  
Ele odiou o tom frio e impessoal que usou para falar. Mas não podia – não devia – deixar-se dominar pela emoção. A hora tinha chegado. A hora em que ele tentaria crescer, se libertar, e seu fortalecer o suficiente para atingir seu objetivo. Derrotar Hao. Não matá-lo, mas simplesmente derrotá-lo, superá-lo. Superar a dor que tinha destruído seu passado e o ódio que consumia seu presente, impedindo-o de viver, de crescer, de amar.  
  
E foi isso que ele disse a Jeanne num impulso, rápido e nervoso, atropelando as palavras e suando as mãos. Quando acabou, restou apenas o silêncio entre os dois. Silêncio que não foi quebrado, mas que nem por isso impediu Lyserg de ouvir, em sua mente e em seu coração, a resposta Dela.   
  
Sua partida a entristecia, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não queria impedi-lo de fazer algo que pudesse finalmente lhe trazer alguma paz e alegria, mesmo tendo poder para isso.   
  
Lyserg sorriu para ela. Um sorriso sincero e gentil. Um sorriso de amor e de adoração. E então, sem olhar para trás, Lyserg deixou os X-Laws. E nunca mais voltou.  
  
---  
  
Entrou no quarto, molhando as meias no chão que já começava a ficar alagado. Abandonado, foi a primeira palavra que veio à sua mente assim que olhou para as paredes caiadas de branco que deveriam formar um quarto agradável. Os baldes de plástico colocados quando a chuva começara, esquecidos há muito tempo, eram incapazes de agüentar toda a água que caía pelas inúmeras goteiras do quarto. Os pertences da garota que ocupava aquele quarto não estavam ali. O espelho, molhado e rachado, refletia apenas o vazio e a solidão do local.   
  
Era óbvio que Liberté não estava ali.   
  
Foi correndo até a saída, passando direto pelos outros xamãs, que o seguiram com o olhar perplexo, pedindo explicações. Mas eles não importavam, não no momento. Afinal, ela tinha desaparecido. E aquilo era o mais importante.  
  
---  
  
Olhou para o céu, cansado. Deixou a chuva fresca cair em seu rosto, ajudando-o a manter-se acordado. Esfregou os olhos, tentando mantê-los abertos.   
  
Ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Tinha que ser uma alucinação, uma ilusão. Mas não era. Era real, tão real quanto a sombra do garoto de longos cabelos castanhos desaparecendo no fim da rua, tão real quanto a chuva que continuava caindo sem parar, limpando a sujeira das ruas e o sangue dos campos de batalha.   
  
Não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia entender direito. Os últimos minutos voltavam à sua mente sem parar, confundindo-o e enchendo-o de ódio e tristeza.   
  
--- Alguns minutos antes ---  
  
Ele continuava andando pelas ruas desertas à procura dela, cansado, morto de frio, fome e cansaço. Mas mesmo sabendo que era inútil, não podia desistir. Não podia desistir dela.  
  
- Sabe, isso é inútil. Você não vai encontrá-la.   
  
Ren virou-se rápido, para encarar os olhos cruéis de Hao Asakura. Olhou para ele com arrogância e ferocidade, e disse:  
  
- O que você quer?  
  
- Eu? Não quero nada. Só quero abrir seus olhos. Não vai adiantar nada procurar Liberté. Ela não é burra, você sabe. Há essa hora já deve ter encontrado um lugar muito bom para se esconder.  
  
- Você sabe onde ela está, não sabe?  
  
- Eu? Não tenho a menor idéia.   
  
- Mentira.   
  
- Não, é a mais pura verdade. Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Daqui a pouco ela deve aparecer de novo. Afinal, ela nunca gostou muito de ficar sozinha.  
  
- E por que você se daria ao trabalho de vir falar isso pra mim, no meio dessa chuva?   
  
Hao suspirou, como o adulto que se cansa de responder às perguntas tolas de uma criança.   
  
- Pra começar, eu não tenho medo da chuva. E depois, estou tentando ser gentil com o meu futuro aliado.   
  
- Você deve estar brincando. Eu nuca vou ser seu aliado.   
  
- Ah, vai sim.   
  
Ren fez uma careta de desgosto, e por fim disse:  
  
- Você fala da Liberté como se a conhecesse muito bem.  
  
- Mas eu realmente conheço-a muito bem. Ela nunca te contou?  
  
Ren simplesmente olhou desconfiado para Hao, que se sentou num banco e disse:  
  
- Sente-se. Não é uma história curta, sabe? Começou há muito tempo atrás...   
  
---  
  
Mesmo na escuridão quase completa do quarto, ele podia ver o vulto adormecido, magro e delicado da garota. Estava, como sempre, encostada à janela. O que ela tanto tentava ver por trás da monótona paisagem de ruas silenciosas e cobertas pela chuva ele não sabia, e preferia não saber. O pouco que sabia dela e de seus sentimentos já era o suficiente para confundi-lo.   
  
Aquela confusão era uma lição de humildade para Hao, acostumado a saber e entender tudo. Era uma confusão estranha que o enfurecia e, ao mesmo tempo, o encantava. Anna era indescritível, incompreensível, inexplicável.   
  
Uma palavra escapou dos lábios dela. Uma única palavra, pequena, simples, mas cheia de diferentes sentidos.   
  
- Yoh.   
  
A voz era angustiada, triste. O nome fora pronunciado quase como um pedido, como uma necessidade.  
  
Ele fechou os olhos, tentando afastar, junto com a imagem dela, toda a confusão de sentimentos que experimentava sempre que a via. Não adiantava o quanto tentasse, ela nunca seria sua. Não completamente. Ela podia tentar, podia mentir, mas ele sabia que ela pertencia, de corpo, mente e alma, a outra pessoa.   
  
Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos, nunca poderiam construir a relação que tanto tentavam. Aquele teatro que ambos representavam não os levaria a lugar nenhum. Só traria mais dor e sofrimento. Era uma estupidez continuar com aquilo. No entanto, ele não conseguia afastá-la. Não conseguia dizer a ela que precisavam se separar, e duvidava que ela conseguisse. Era muito mais cômodo simplesmente deixar as coisas continuarem a acontecer.   
  
Mas não era o certo.  
  
Só havia um jeito. Ele tinha logo que acabar com aquilo. Não apenas com a sua relação (quase inexistente) com a poderosa bruxa, mas com tudo. O fim daquela história tinha que chegar. E logo.   
  
Ele abriu os olhos e fitou por alguns segundos o corpo frágil largado sobre o chão E então abandonou o quarto.   
  
---  
  
Oi!  
  
Bem, o capítulo está entregue. Espero que tenham gostado.   
  
Gostaria realmente de agradecer à Marine e à Akari-chan. Sem o apoio de vocês eu provavelmente não teria conseguido chegar até o capítulo quinze. Afinal, quinze capítulos é muita coisa. Nesse monte de palavras, eu coloquei os meus pensamentos, os meus sentimentos, as minhas emoções.   
  
Estou um pouco sentimental, eu sei. Mas é que...Sei lá. A cada capítulo a minha dificuldade para escrever vai ficando maior. Por isso, realmente não sei quando o capítulo dezesseis vai chegar. Pra falar a verdade, não tenho a menor idéia nem do que vou escrever. Mas podem ter certeza de que eu não vou desistir! Terminar essa fanfic virou um desafio que eu espero vencer.   
  
Lady Macbeth 


	16. Noite Feliz

Capítulo 16 – Noite Feliz  
  
Esfregou os braços, tentando se aquecer. Devagar, foi até a janela e afastou as cortinas. Olhou a rua comprida e vazia, os hotéis, restaurantes e casas iluminadas, parecendo alegres e acolhedores.  
  
Não é que não gostasse do Natal. Ela gostava. Gostava do que simbolizava, das comemorações, de toda a alegria geralmente presente naquele dia. Mas não gostava das lembranças que aquele dia trazia. Naquele dia, em que todas as famílias geralmente se reuniam e trocavam presentes, ela sempre ficava sozinha. Afinal, não tinha família.  
  
Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos tristes da cabeça. Esfregou mais uma vez os braços nus, sentindo o corpo tremer um pouco. Ali, no meio do deserto, não tinham neve nem mesmo no Natal, mas o frio era tanto que ela não estranharia se de repente pequenos flocos brancos começassem a cair do céu. Foi até a sua sacola e pegou um pouco do dinheiro que antes pertencia à sua família.   
  
Saiu para a rua fria, vazia e comprida. Seria difícil encontrar uma loja aberta naquele dia. Afinal, no Natal as pessoas geralmente queriam estar com suas famílias. Bem, não importava. Ela tinha bastante tempo para procurar uma loja que estivesse aberta.  
  
Andou pelas ruas por um bom tempo, sentindo cada vez mais frio. Nunca tinha se importado muito com coisas assim. Na verdade, durante todos aqueles anos em que vagara por aí, nunca tinha sentido frio. Nem fome, nem dor, nem cansaço. Nunca tinha sentido nada, para falar a verdade. Era como se o espírito tivesse abandonado o corpo. Como se estivesse morta.   
  
Agora era diferente. Ela estava incrivelmente sensível a tudo ao seu redor. O ar frio, o cheiro das comidas para a ceia de Natal sendo preparadas, a chuva caindo sobre a sua pele. Era como se ela estivesse viva novamente.  
  
Por fim, depois de andar por muito tempo, encontrou uma loja pequena, mas bem iluminada e de aspecto acolhedor. A vitrine estava ocupada por uma grande árvore de natal, e por trás dela Liberté podia ver algumas roupas penduradas em cabides.   
  
Abriu a porta de vidro e entrou na loja.   
  
---  
  
A mulher, alta e magra, de longos cabelos negros e sorriso gentil, ergueu os olhos azuis e olhou para a garota. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco ao vê-la. Tinha o aspecto típico de uma criança abandonada, maltratada, sem família. Uma criança completamente sozinha. E numa noite de Natal.   
  
- O que deseja? – perguntou, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.   
  
A garota disse algumas palavras numa língua estranha, provavelmente japonês. Depois, vendo que a mulher não estava entendendo nada, apontou para as roupas. Depois, indicou os próprios braços nus e cruzou-os, fingindo que estava com frio.   
  
O sorriso da mulher diminuiu mais um pouco assim que ela entendeu o que a garota queria dizer. Um casaco. Abandonada, sozinha e, ainda por cima, com frio. Aquela garota estava deixando-a transtornada. Nunca tinha visto uma criança assim. A aura de tristeza e solidão ao seu redor era quase palpável, e seus olhos decididamente não eram os olhos de uma criança. Eram olhos distantes, pensativos, cheios de sofrimento.   
  
Liberté podia sentir os olhos da mulher nela enquanto procurava um casaco. Olhos cheios de pena e solidariedade. Não gostava de ser observada, e não gostava de que sentissem pena dela. Querendo sair dali logo, pegou rapidamente um casaco, sem olhar muito, e foi até o balcão pagar por ele. Voltou os olhos para a vitrine, tentando ignorar a pena que a mulher estava sentindo por ela. Seus olhos observaram por um tempo a árvore de natal e os seus enfeites. E então, ela viu. Ali, no meio de bolas coloridas e luzes que piscavam. Foi andando até a árvore, esquecendo a mulher, a sua dor, a sua confusão. Tirou o minúsculo anjo de porcelana e segurou delicadamente entre os dedos, como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso pequeno e nostálgico, e ela ficou parada ali, segurando o pequeno anjo, até a mulher pigarrear e dizer alguma coisa, afastando-a de suas lembranças de um Natal distante e alegre.  
  
Quando a garota se virou, o sorriso da mulher alargou-se e seus olhos muito azuis se arregalaram de surpresa pela mudança na expressão da menina. Não só nos lábios, que sorriam, mas também nos olhos, que pareciam ter se enchido de esperança e alegria. E então ela percebeu, nas mãos da menina, um pequeno enfeite de natal, da sua própria árvore.  
  
E ela entendeu o porquê da mudança na menina. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, e ela disse:  
  
- Você pode ficar com esse enfeite.  
  
Liberté não entendeu o que a mulher disse, mas percebeu o que significava. O tom de voz e o sorriso diziam tudo. Ela olhou para mulher e inclinou a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento. Em seguida, deixou o dinheiro no balcão, pegou o casaco e saiu da loja.  
  
---  
  
Yoh caminhava até o seu quarto, sentindo-se desanimado. A ceia de Natal tinha sido muito quieta e triste, com um Ren completamente mudo, um Ryuu estranhamente sério e um Horohoro confuso. Ele mesmo não podia dizer que estava se sentindo muito alegre. É claro, ele tinha adorado passar o Natal com seus amigos. Mas faltava alguma coisa. Faltavam duas pessoas. Duas garotas que tinham saído de suas vidas tão repentinamente como tinham entrado. Uma delas, para nunca mais voltar.   
  
Deixou um suspiro escapar. Não adiantava viver no passado. Na havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar o que tinha acontecido. O melhor era olhar pra frente e continuar vivendo. Afinal, no fim tudo daria certo. Ele só não conseguia parar de imaginar quando o fim chegaria.   
  
Entrou no quarto e deixou uma exclamação de surpresa escapar de seus lábios. Num canto, encostada à janela, estava uma terceira garota que tinha saído de sua vida. Observou-a por um tempo, esquecido do resto do mundo. Ela tinha mudado. Continuava bonita e poderosa, mas agora parecia mais frágil, mais delicada, como um pássaro ferido. E ele podia ver nos seus olhos que quem a ferira fora ele.   
  
A voz dela, doce e melodiosa, cortou o silêncio constrangedor entre os dois.  
  
- Yoh.   
  
De repente ele sentiu-se muito nervoso. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Tinha muito para dizer, mas tudo que passava pela sua mente parecia tolo e inapropriado. Por fim, resolveu. Simples, patético e nem um pouco original.  
  
- Oi Anna. Tudo bem?   
  
Anna deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Tinha se esquecido de como Yoh podia ser bobo às vezes. Mas era por isso que ela gostava dele. Pensando bem, ela mesma era um pouco boba. Tinha simplesmente entrado no quarto dele, sem ter nada para dizer ou fazer. Ficou grata por ele não ter perguntado o porquê de ela estar ali. Não por muito tempo.  
  
- Anna...Eu não quero ser grosso, mas...Por que você está aqui?  
  
- Não sei.  
  
Tais palavras foram seguidas por um longo silêncio. Não é que eles não tivessem o que dizer. É que eles simplesmente pareciam hipnotizados, um se afogando nos olhos do outro, sem conseguir pensar em nada. Por fim, Yoh, a muito custo, conseguiu formular uma frase completa:  
  
- Estou feliz por você estar aqui.  
  
Os olhos de Anna se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, e olhou para o chão.   
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Não sei. Senti sua falta. Acho que...Gosto de ficar com você.  
  
Dessa vez ela olhou nos olhos dele, procurando algum sinal de que o que ele tinha acabado de dizer era mentira. Não encontrou nenhum.   
  
- Por quê? Tudo o que eu faço é te dar ordens e ser antipática.   
  
Ela pôde ver um sorriso se formar na sua face. Não era o sorriso habitual. Era mais tímido, mais inseguro. Aquele sorriso ela nunca tinha visto antes. Então, Anna Kyôyama sentiu seus próprios lábios se alargarem num sorriso pequeno, quase imperceptível. Já tinha sofrido muito, e não queria alimentar falsas esperanças. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele sorriso talvez – só talvez – fosse o sorriso pelo qual ela esperara por tanto tempo. O sorriso só pra ela.   
  
Aquele sorriso tinha sido o melhor presente de Natal de sua vida. Sentindo seu sorriso aumentar e suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais quentes, ela disse:  
  
- Obrigada, Yoh. Feliz Natal.  
  
E, sem dizer mais nada, ela passou por ele e saiu do quarto.   
  
Yoh virou-se, vendo apenas a sombra de Anna desaparecer pela escada. Não importava se eles tinham ficado tão pouco tempo juntos. Não importava se ela estava voltando para onde Hao estava. Não importava se talvez um longo tempo se passasse antes que ele pudesse vê-la de novo. Anna Kyôyama tinha sorrido. E ele podia dizer que, com certeza, aquele era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.   
  
Seu sorriso aumentou e ele disse, baixinho:  
  
- Feliz Natal, Anna.  
  
---  
  
Dentro de sua Dama de Ferro, Jeanne suspirou. Aquele tinha sido um Natal particularmente triste. Ninguém parecia ter se lembrado de que ela era uma criança. Assim, ela tinha passado toda a noite de Natal sozinha.  
  
Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar pensamentos tão inconvenientes. Ela não era uma criança, e sim um instrumento de Deus.   
  
Se Lyserg estivesse ali, ele teria se lembrado. Ela tinha certeza. Mas não podia pensar assim. Lyserg tinha ido embora, provavelmente para seu próprio bem.   
  
Não conseguia entender. Nunca tinha sido egoísta. Mas quando se tratava do garoto de cabelos verdes, ela ficava...Diferente. Talvez porque conviver com alguém mais ou menos da sua idade fosse uma experiência nova para ela. Talvez porque nunca tinha se atrevido a ser tão gentil com ela. Talvez porque ela significasse algo para ele, e ele para ela.  
  
Suspirou, exasperada. Por que ela simplesmente não parava de pensar em coisas tão idiotas?   
  
Ela fechou os olhos vermelhos como sangue, e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.  
  
Lyserg estava distante, e devia estar passando muito bem. Ela só esperava que ele estivesse tendo um feliz Natal.  
  
---  
  
Lyserg andava junto aos prédios e às lojas, protegendo-se nas marquises da chuva forte que continuava a cair. As ruas estavam frias, vazias e escuras. No entanto, passando junto às casas, ele podia ver as luzes brilhantes e sentir o calor humano que escapava pelas frestas de portas e janelas. No fim da rua, uma única pessoa, andando na chuva. Não podia vê-la com clareza por causa da distância, do escuro e da chuva, mas sabia quem era. Reconhecia-a pelo jeito de andar, sem se preocupar com o mundo à volta dela, e pela aura de solidão que ela exalava. No entanto, Liberté parecia, mesmo de longe, diferente. Não eram apenas o casaco de cores fortes e alegres, ou os cabelos recentemente penteados. Era algo mais.   
  
Gritou seu nome, bem alto, para que ela o escutasse. Ela parou quando já ia desaparecendo de seu campo de visão, e deu meia volta. Ele deu alguns passos para frente, rápidos e largos, tentando chegar logo perto dela.   
  
Quando se aproximou o suficiente para ver seu rosto com clareza, parou de andar, surpreso. Uma grande mudança se operara naquele rosto, geralmente marcado pela tristeza, mágoa e insegurança. Não era nenhum milagre. O sorriso em seu rosto era melancólico e muito, muito frágil. Ele já tinha visto Liberté dando sorrisos maiores e mais brilhantes que aquele. Mas, naquele momento, não eram só os lábios que sorriam. Os olhos também. Eles brilhavam, de alegria. Alegria calma e frágil, mas alegria.   
  
- Lyserg. Que surpresa ver você aqui.  
  
- Surpresa boa, eu espero. – Lyserg disse, sorrindo também.  
  
- Claro. O que está fazendo aqui, no meio da rua, na véspera de Natal?  
  
- Larguei os X-Laws, e ainda não tomei coragem para pedir para me juntar ao grupo do Yoh. Quem sabe amanhã...Mas e você? Não devia estar com eles?  
  
- Acho que sim. Mas estou...Não os larguei, mas fugi deles. Não é definitivo. Fiz isso só pra dar um tempo. Pensar com calma. Sei lá.   
  
- Bem, é uma pena que você tenha saído de lá justo quando eu vou entrar. Mas você faz o que achar melhor pra você, não é mesmo?   
  
- É, acho que sim.   
  
- O que é isso na sua mão?  
  
- Ah...Bem, é um enfeite. De uma árvore de Natal. Da loja onde eu comprei esse casaco. É igual a um que eu tinha na casa onde eu vivia com os meus pais. E o Hao. Mas esse enfeite é de antes de o Hao chegar. Bem antes. Uma das poucas lembranças que tenho onde ele não está presente.   
  
Lyserg desviou os seus olhos dos dela. Sentia-se quase envergonhado. Ela, que tinha sofrido muito mais que ele, estava lá, calma, alegre e cheia de certeza. Parecia que tinha amadurecido mil anos desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram. Ele, no entanto, quase não tinha mudado. Continuava cheio de dúvidas, consumido pelo ódio e pela dor.   
  
Parecendo adivinhar seus pensamentos, Liberté disse:  
  
- Sair dos X-Laws deve ter sido realmente difícil. Você provavelmente precisou de muita força e coragem, não é mesmo?  
  
Lyserg olhou para Liberté, e sorriu. Ela sorriu também, e disse, ligeiramente melancólica:  
  
- Agora estou indo. Foi ótimo te encontrar, Lyserg. Feliz Natal.  
  
- Feliz Natal pra você também, Liberté.   
  
Ela se afastou dele rapidamente de voltou a andar, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. Lyserg ficou parado, observando seu contorno ir ficando cada vez menos nítido, até desaparecer completamente.   
  
Provavelmente, dali a algumas horas, aquele agradável calor que ele estava sentindo desaparecesse por completo. E aquele sorriso tímido abandonaria os lábios de Liberté, e ambos voltariam a ser tristes e cheios de ódio. E talvez fossem assim pro resto de suas vidas. Mas ele, pelo menos, sempre se lembraria daquele Natal em particular. Um Natal sem presentes, e sem comemorações. Mas também um Natal sem ódio e tristeza. Um intervalo.  
  
---  
  
Oi!   
  
Bem, não tenho muito a dizer. Até que esse capítulo não ficou de todo ruim, não é mesmo?  
  
Um Feliz Natal pra todos vocês! 


	17. Reencontros

Capítulo 17 – Reencontros  
  
Um facho do sol que nascia escapou por entre as nuvens carregadas de chuva, iluminando suavemente o rosto do garoto. Ryuu olhou preocupado para ele. Yoh estava, como sempre, muito calmo e sorridente, mas Ryu não compartilhava essa calma. A luta estava marcada para aquela tarde, e se até lá eles não conseguissem ninguém para substituir Mei-ann, estariam desclassificados. Havia apenas uma solução.  
  
- Senhor Yoh, por favor. Aproveite que Liberté foi embora e entre no lugar dela no grupo do Ren. Eu serei desclassificado, mas não me importo, senhor Yoh, pois sei que se o senhor for o Rei Xamã, vai ficar tudo bem.   
  
- Não podemos fazer isso, Ryu. Liberté não pode ter ido embora definitivamente. Afinal, ela nem pagou a conta da pensão! Duvido que ela fosse capaz de ir embora sem pagar a conta. A Liberté é uma pessoa honesta, não é?   
  
- O senhor Yoh é muito ingênuo.   
  
- Não se preocupe, Ryu. Tudo vai se resolver, você verá.  
  
Nesse momento, a atenção dos dois xamãs foi desviada um jovem de cabelos verdes que entrou na pensão timidamente. Yoh deixou escapar seu costumeiro sorriso alegre e acolhedor. O mesmo sorriso que tinha o poder de fazer com que as pessoas confiassem nele e se sentissem invadidas por uma onda de felicidade.  
  
- Oi Lyserg! Tudo bem?  
  
- Estou bem, obrigada... – disse ele, olhando para baixo, muito envergonhado.  
  
- A Liberté não está aqui, se é isso que você quer saber. Infelizmente ela desapareceu. E nem pagou a conta da pensão! Não é estranho?  
  
- Na verdade... – continuou ele, hesitante – eu gostaria de falar com vocês dois.   
  
Parecendo ligeiramente surpreso, Yoh perguntou:  
  
- É? Por quê?  
  
- Bem...É que eu soube que há...Uma vaga no seu grupo. E eu queria saber se...Se eu podia preencher essa vaga.  
  
O sorriso de Yoh e alargou ainda mais, e Ryuu...Bem, para Ryuu, ouvir aquilo era como ouvir que seu aniversário chegaria mais cedo naquele ano.  
  
- É claro que sim! – disseram os dois.  
  
---  
  
Sem se importar com a chuva, Yoh saiu da pensão seca e quieta para a rua chuvosa e mais quieta ainda. No meio de toda aquela solidão cinzenta, Anna Kyôyama, com sua bandana de um vermelho muito vivo e seu olhar forte, se destacava como a luz na escuridão. Ela caminhou até ele como só ela conseguia, rapidamente, mas sem pressa. Cheia de determinação e força, mas sem desperdiçar um único movimento.   
  
O sorriso sempre presente no rosto de Yoh desapareceu, para dar lugar a um sorriso diferente, um misto de alegria, alívio, confiança, raiva, medo e mágoa. Um sorriso que juntava todas as coisas que ele sentia dentro de si ao vê-la, e mostrava todas elas. A garota a sua frente devia achá-lo um idiota. Mas não. Ao ver o seu sorriso, ela mesma deixou um escapar. Não era um sorriso de sarcasmo, mas um sorriso doce e miúdo, de suave contentamento. Parecia quase feliz, se é que Anna Kyôyama podia parecer feliz.   
  
- Anna! É bom ver você de novo! Com vão as coisas?  
  
O sorriso dela desapareceu, para dar lugar à sua usual falta de expressão. Sinal de que ela provavelmente estava irritada com alguma coisa.   
  
- Só vim aqui para te desejar boa sorte. Então...Boa sorte.   
  
O sorriso de Yoh alargou-se, e ele disse:  
  
- Obrigado, Anna. Acho que vamos precisar. Lyserg...Você sabe quem ele é?  
  
- É claro que sei.  
  
- Pois é. Ele...Ocupou o lugar de Mei-ann no grupo, mas mesmo assim...Vai ser estranho, sem ela. Mas tudo vai se resolver, certo?  
  
A mão direita de Anna cortou o ar rapidamente, atingindo o rosto de Yoh com força total.  
  
- Você é lamentável, sabia disso? Não tem vergonha de sempre depender de mim ou da minha irmã? Sempre. Quando éramos pequenos, ela sempre te ajudava quando você fazia suas habituais trapalhadas, ou quando não queria treinar. E quando ela foi embora, eu tive que ir até Tóquio para cuidar do seu treinamento! E quando eu fui embora, ela voltou para te ajudar mais uma vez.   
  
- É...Acho que não posso viver sem vocês. – disse ele, parando de sorrir e procurando um traço de bondade nos impiedosos olhos da garota a sua frente  
  
- Você já tem idade suficiente para saber o que quer fazer da vida, e para lutar por isso. Sozinho, Yoh. Não vou mais vir aqui falar com você. Se quiser me ver novamente, torne-se Rei Xamã com seu próprio esforço. Então conversaremos.   
  
- Você ainda quer ser a esposa do Rei Xamã?  
  
Anna parou para pensar por um tempo, e por fim disse:  
  
- Não sei ao certo. As coisas mudaram.  
  
- O que mudou? Os seus sentimentos? – para uma pessoa tão calma, Yoh parecia estar extremamente ansioso e inseguro. Aflito, até. Anna podia ver isso nos olhos dele, e por isso fechou os seus. Não queria mais viver em meio a falsas esperanças, interpretando cada sorriso, cada gentileza de Yoh como um sinal de que ele sentia por ela o que ela queria tanto que ele sentisse. Não mais.   
  
Nesse momento, Lyserg apareceu abruptamente na rua, surpreendendo os dois jovens, cada um profundamente concentrado em seus sentimentos e medos.   
  
- Yoh? Vamos lá, está na hora da luta! – nesse momento Lyserg reparou em Anna – Ah...Desculpe, Yoh! Não sabia que você estava ocupado. Desculpe-me, por favor.   
  
Lyserg voltou correndo para a pensão, muito embaraçado, e Yoh gritou:  
  
- Ei, Lyserg! Espere um pouco!  
  
Quando voltou suas atenções para Anna, a garota tinha desaparecido. Yoh sorriu. Aquilo era típico dela. Chegar, dar uma bronca dele, e ir embora sem dar uma única explicação.   
  
Suspirando, voltou para a pensão para chamar Lyserg e Ryuu. A hora de lutar estava chegando e, dessa vez, ele não podia contar com nenhuma das irmãs Kyôyama. Ele tinha apenas um "Boa sorte", dito meio a contragosto.   
  
Mas ele estava confiante. Aquele "Boa sorte" era mais precioso do que qualquer coisa no mundo, e mais do que suficiente para derrotar quem quer que fosse o seu adversário.  
  
---  
  
O estádio estava completamente cheio, apesar da chuva. Naquele dia, pelo visto, um grupo muito famoso ia lutar contra Yoh e seus amigos. Liberté deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Quem quer que fosse, não seria páreo para a enorme força que Yoh guardava dentro dele.   
  
Entrou no meio da multidão, esperando não ser notada no meio de toda aquela agitação. Os olhos esquadrinharam cada canto do estádio, só para chegar, num misto de decepção e alívio, à conclusão de que ele não estava lá. Mas aquilo não estava certo. Não podia estar. Ela podia sentir a presença dele, firme e agressiva, mas com um toque de dúvida e ternura.  
  
- Procurando alguém? – veio a voz, por trás dela, irritada e arrogante.   
  
Liberté virou-se rapidamente para encarar os olhos cruéis de Ren, que a fitavam com raiva e desconfiança.   
  
- Achou que ia escapar tão facilmente? Você é covarde demais, sabia? Como pôde fugir assim e deixar o nosso grupo incompleto? Você ficou louca?  
  
Liberté deu alguns passos para trás. A irritação de Ren era tão grande que ela podia senti-la na pele, assustando e machucando. Ela queria correr, queria escapar daqueles olhos, queria se esconder bem longe dele, para não se sentir tão confusa e perdida. Mas não podia. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se mexer, como se estivesse presa por um feitiço.   
  
Mãos fortes agarraram seus pulsos e puxaram-na para perto dele. Perigosamente perto. Dando-se conta disso, Ren afastou a garota um pouco, sem soltá-la.  
  
- Não pense que vai fugir. Eu não vou deixar. Não vou deixar você estragar as minhas chances de me tornar Rei Xamã.   
  
Com alguma dificuldade, Liberté conseguiu encontrar alguma coisa para dizer:  
  
- Você pode encontrar alguém para me substituir.   
  
Os olhos dele brilharam de um jeito estranho, e Liberté sentiu-se um pouco menos assustada. Ele parecia agora confuso e menos ameaçador, apesar de continuar segurando seus pulsos com tanta força que chegava a machucar.   
  
- Eu não quero nenhum idiota fraco e covarde no meu grupo. Quero você. Apesar de você ser idiota, fraca e covarde. Quero você perto de mim. Sempre.  
  
As pernas de Liberté tremeram, e ela teve que respirar fundo e se concentrar em não cair. Não entendia. Não conseguia entender. Alguma coisa estava errada. Ele não tinha dito o que ela achava que ele tinha dito, certo? Impossível. Ela olhou para ele, sentindo-se de repente como a criança que fora um dia, pequena e boba.  
  
Ele devolveu o olhar com irritação, e começou a puxá-la até duas cadeiras vazias ao lado de Horohoro, que olhava para eles com curiosidade e impaciência.  
  
- Até que foi rápido, hein? Como você conseugiu encontrá-la no meio dessa bagunça toda? E você, Liberté, não faça mais uma coisa dessas, entendeu?   
  
Liberté sorriu, ainda um pouco confusa, e concordou com a cabeça. Naquele instante não tinha a intenção de ir a lugar algum. Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Ren afrouxou os dedos ao redor de seu pulso e sentou-se. Liberté sentou-se também e, tentando escapar do olhar impiedoso de Ren, voltou-se para o campo de batalha. Yoh, Lyserg e Ryuu já estavam lá, aguardando pacientemente a chegada do grupo adversário. Após alguns minutos, ele finalmente chegou. Apesar de sua confiança em Yoh, Liberté foi invadida pelo medo e pela insegurança. As três mulheres eram lindas, como deusas, com sua pele muito escura, seus longos cabelos negros e seus olhos dourados, fortes e seguros. Mas não era só a beleza delas que intimidava. Seus corpos irradiavam uma força assustadora, uma força que nem mesmo Yoh e seus amigos tinham.   
  
A mais alta delas, provavelmente a líder, deu um passo para frente e encarou Yoh, que olhava para ela despreocupado.  
  
Uma outra encarou o grupo, e disse irritada:  
  
- Dois garotinhos e um idiota? É contra isso que vamos lutar? Como podemos mostrar nossa verdadeira força se só lutamos contra inúteis?  
  
- Cale-se – disse a líder, irritada, ainda olhando para Yoh – Ele não é só um garotinho. Não devemos subestimar nossos adversários. Eles não são tão inofensivos quanto parecem. Não segurem sua força.   
  
As três mulheres encaram o grupo com olhares maldosos. Enquanto Ryuu e Lyserg se mostravam apreensivos, Yoh apenas sorriu. Ele ia certamente precisar de toda a sorte que pudesse ter.   
  
---  
  
Oi!  
  
Estou profundamente irritada comigo mesma. Demorei tanto tempo pra atualizar (mas foi só porque eu viajei, que quando eu voltei sentei na cadeira e escrevi tudo de uma vez só) e o capítulo ainda saiu assim. Sem graça. E o final, putz. Só não ficou pior que o reencontro da Liberté e do Ren. Perdoem-me, por favor. Eu adoraria fazer uma coisa realmente boa, mas apesar de ter milhares de idéias para a história, não consigo botá-las no papel.  
  
Bem, agradeço a todas as reviews que vocês me mandaram! Mandem mais, mandem mais! É rapidinho, e não custa nada!   
  
Até o próximo capítulo!  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	18. Derrota

Capítulo 18 - Derrota  
  
No canto mais escuro e escondido do estádio estava sentado um estranho e jovem casal. Embora fosse possível sentir a confiança que um tinha no outro, não parecia haver qualquer laço ligando-os, fosse ele de amor, sangue ou amizade.   
  
O garoto não olhava para a luta. Para ele o resultado era óbvio. O único resultado possível.  
  
Um sorriso cruel formou-se em seus lábios, e ele voltou suas atenções para o casal que estivera observando alguns instantes antes.  
  
Eles tinham mudado. E muito. Estavam quase irreconhecíveis. O jovem chinês segurava possessiva, mas respeitosamente o pulso da garota, sem um toque da timidez que garotos como ele costumavam sentir ao redor de garotas. Observava atentamente a luta, apreensivo e irritado, mas o contato com a pele macia e avermelhada dela parecia acalmá-lo. Como se ela fosse tudo de que ele precisasse para viver.   
  
E a garota...Bem, Liberté tinha crescido, amadurecido e se tornado digna de seu nome. Não era mais uma garota tímida e delicada, mas uma jovem cuja força e rebeldia emanavam de seu corpo, sua mente e sua alma. E ainda assim ela conseguia confiar plenamente no jovem ao seu lado, como se ela pertencesse a ele, e ele a ela. Presa, mas ao mesmo tempo livre, Liberté tinha escapado dele para sempre, tornando-se alguém fora do normal e completamente além de sua compreensão.   
  
Hao resolveu abandonar pensamentos tão perturbadores para prestar atenção à luta, como a garota ao seu lado.  
  
Anna, é claro, sabia para quem Hao estivera olhando. Para uma das poucas pessoas que realmente despertavam seu interesse. A garota que fora seu passado e que, de alguma forma, tinha um papel no seu futuro.   
  
Mas isso era problema dele. O que a preocupava agora era o rumo que a luta estava tomando. Ela tinha certeza de que tal rumo tinha a ver com o sinistro sorriso nos lábios do garoto ao seu lado.  
  
- O que você fez, Hao? – disse ela, com a voz cheia de raiva e suspeita, apesar da face inexpressiva. O sorriso de Hao alargou-se ainda mais, e ele respondeu calmamente, mas de um jeito que fez os pêlos na nuca da garota de arrepiarem.  
  
- Você realmente quer saber? Então eu vou te contar.  
  
---  
  
Liberté contorceu-se horrorizada em sua cadeira.  
  
Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Impossível.   
  
Yoh, em quem ela depositava tanta confiança, estava sendo derrotado. Ela mal podia sentir a energia dele, de tão fraca que estava. E quanto a Lyserg e Ryu...Bem, eles estavam num estado pior ainda.   
  
Aquelas três...Algo estava errado. Elas não eram xamãs normais. Não podiam ser. Havia alguma coisa por trás daquilo. E ela daria tudo para saber o que era.  
  
- Ren...Você está entendendo o que está acontecendo? – disse ela, com a voz fraca, vendo Lyserg ser esmagado contra o chão pelo espírito de uma delas, um enorme monstro de terra, pela milésima vez.   
  
- A única coisa que estou entendendo é que eles estão levando uma surra. E não é como se eles fossem fracos. Elas é que são...Fortes demais.  
  
Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos da garota enquanto Yoh caía mais uma vez no chão. Ela quase podia ouvir o barulho da pele se rasgando, dos ossos se quebrando.   
  
- Alguém, por favor...Pare com isso. Por favor...  
  
---  
  
Yoh levantou-se rapidamente, limpando displicentemente o sangue que escorria pelo canto da sua boca. Alguma coisa estava errada. Eles estavam atacando com todas as suas forças, mas nenhum dos golpes parecia atingir as três beldades que eram suas adversárias. E enquanto a energia deles desaparecia cada vez mais rápido, a delas parecia crescer mais e mais. Na verdade, a energia que elas liberavam era tão forte que, se eles chegassem muito perto, seriam destruídos. Parecia que não tinha jeito. Daquela vez as coisas não iam terminar bem.  
  
Lyserg e Ryu caíram ao seu lado, ainda mais feridos e exaustos que Yoh.  
  
- Alguma coisa...Não está certa. Isso não é normal. Ninguém pode ser tão forte assim. – disse Lyserg, com sua voz fina e enfraquecida.   
  
- Talvez se nós três atacarmos uma de cada vez... – disse Ryu, esperançoso.  
  
- Não. – disse Lyserg, triste – Impossível, não vai adiantar. Elas estão mais fortes do que antes...E nós estamos mil vezes mais fracos. Não tem como ganhar.   
  
- Mas não podemos desistir. – disse Yoh, muito calmo.   
  
- De qualquer forma, foi um prazer lutar com vocês. – disse Lyserg.  
  
Juntando toda a força dentro dele, Lyserg correu até as mulheres. Yoh estava certo. Eles não podiam desistir. Talvez...Se ele entrasse no campo de energia delas e conseguisse ferir alguma delas...As chances deles aumentariam.   
  
A energia que emanava do corpo delas era tão forte que parecia formar uma parede. E a parede estava cada vez mais próxima. Lyserg entrou e lançou o seu ataque, sentindo toda a energia de seu corpo se esvair.   
  
Ele não pensava mais na dor, na derrota ou na sua vingança. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era numa garota de doces olhos da cor do sangue e cabelos brancos como a neve mais pura. O que será que ela pensaria se soubesse que ele tinha se ido assim?  
  
Ele só esperava que ela não ficasse muito desapontada. Afinal, de alguma forma, ele estava lutando não por sua vingança, ou por seus ideais. Ele estava lutando por tudo o que havia de belo e bom no mundo. Ele estava lutando por ela.  
  
Exausto, Lyserg caiu no chão.   
  
---  
  
Hao sorriu de contentamento ao acabar de falar, enquanto Anna olhou para ele num misto de terror, admiração, aversão, surpresa e ódio. Enquanto a garota tentava assimilar o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, Hao voltou a observar Liberté. Sentiu mais contentamento ainda ao ver que a incompreensível e corajosa jovem tinha voltado a ser a frágil e medrosa menina que ele conhecera. Seu rosto estava escondido nas mangas do sobretudo do jovem chinês, mas pelo jeito que seus ombros sacudiam, ele sabia que ela estava chorando.   
  
Sentindo a jovem ao seu lado voltar a si, ele olhou para ela carinhosamente, esperando a resposta dura que viria em seguida.  
  
- Você é diabólico...Como pode pensar assim? Como pode usar a morte de outras pessoas para despertar a força dentro do Yoh? Como você pode fazer algo assim? – gritou ela. As pessoas ao seu redor, no entanto, não olharam. Estavam todas assustadas demais com o poder das três mulheres para dizer qualquer coisa, ou simplesmente reparar na jovem revoltada.  
  
- Anna, acalme-se. – disse ele, com sua voz suave e gentil, tentando segurar as mãos da garota, que se afastou dele bruscamente para aproximar-se mais uma vez e acertar um tapa no rosto do xamã, que olhou para ela surpreso.   
  
- Não encoste em mim seu louco...Você é sujo, é perverso, Hao.  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, Anna Kyôyama pôs-se a correr até a arena, desenrolando seu colar de contas azuis do pescoço. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu poder. Xamãs lutavam contra xamãs. Bruxas lutavam contra bruxas.   
  
---  
  
Oi!  
  
Capítulo pequeno esse, não? Mas também, olha a rapidez com que eu atualizei! Hoje estou decididamente inspirada.  
  
Acho que esse capítulo saiu meio confuso. Muitas emoções intensas, uma luta tratada de forma bastante indireta, um título que só saiu depois de eu pensar bastante. Mas não venham dizer que não é certo derrotar o herói do anime. Simplesmente esperem o próximo capítulo.  
  
Ai, como eu estava com saudade do meu Hao lindo! Mas acho que nesse capítulo falei bastante dele, não é mesmo? Até porque eu ando com o péssimo hábito de só falar do Yoh, da Anna, do Ren, da Liberté e, muito de vez em quando, do Lyserg.  
  
Me baseei em duas idéias para fazer esse capítulo. A primeira, Yoh não podia vencer sozinho. Quero dizer...Ele precisaria de uma ajudinha de alguém. A segunda idéia custou a sair. Eu queria que essa luta fosse diferente, que as três adversárias do Yoh não fossem xamãs. Eu pensei em fazer com que elas fossem deusas, espíritos, sei lá. Mas no fim eu tive essa idéia. Assim, elas viraram bruxas, e a corajosa Anna tentará detê-las! Será que ela consegue? E o pobre Lyserg? Espero que não esteja morto, afinal, eu já matei alguém nessa fanfic. Morte demais cansa, né?  
  
Voltando ao assunto, eu imaginei (vamos fingir, certo?) que itakos (bruxas) bem treinadas são muito mais fortes que xamãs preguiçosos que só treinam de vez em nunca. ^^  
  
Então, acho que faz sentido fazer os pobrezinhos sofrerem um pouco, não é?  
  
Agradeço a todos vocês que têm me mandado reviews. Ando meio sem tempo para respondê-las, mas juro que leio e aprecio todas.   
  
Continuem mandando, por favor!  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	19. Decisão

Capítulo 19 - Decisão  
  
Uma onda de poder e malícia a atingiu mal os pés pisaram no rio de lama que era a arena. Encostou-se em uma das paredes que separavam o campo de batalha das arquibancadas para não cair, e ergueu a cabeça, fitando o quadro ao seu redor.   
  
Yoh, Lyserg e Ryu estavam no chão. Estavam vivos, mas era óbvio que não podiam mais lutar. O burburinho da multidão era audível mesmo na chuva forte. Duas de suas adversárias sorriram para ela, sorrisos belos e cruéis, que fizeram com que Anna mais uma vez tivesse que se apoiar na parede. A outra mulher, ainda mais bela, alta e terrível que as outras, apenas olhou para ela, seriamente, de um jeito ainda mais assustador que os sorrisos das outras duas.   
  
Anna não tinha sido treinada para lutar. Tinha recebido algumas noções básicas de batalha, mas a maior parte do seu treino fora focada apenas na compreensão dos mistérios mais profundos do mundo dos mortos. Nesse sentido ela era provavelmente a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo, mas ela não estava ali para prender ou invocar espíritos poderosos. As mulheres à sua frente sabiam não só invocar tais espíritos, mas também utilizá-los, algo que a jovem bruxa tinha apenas uma vaga noção de como fazer.   
  
Ao menos agora ela tinha certeza do motivo pelo qual estava lutando. Não havia mais confusão ou medo em seu coração. Ele provavelmente não a amava, não do jeito que ela o amava. Mas não importava. Ela não ia tentar esconder ou acabar com seus sentimentos. Pelo menos daquela vez, Anna Kyôyama ia fazer aquilo que ela julgava certo, aquilo que ela queria fazer.   
  
Havia uma chance, ela sabia. Era para aproveitar essa chance que ela tinha o seu colar de contas azuis nas mãos, pronto para ser usado. Ela podia, através de um encantamento muito antigo e complicado, trancar os espíritos que as três mulheres tinham invocado. Ela sabia que o encantamento a deixaria completamente esgotada, e que até completá-lo estaria vulnerável aos ataques das três bruxas à sua frente. Parecia meio estúpido, mas não era como se ela tivesse outra escolha.   
  
Um sorriso cruel surgiu nos lábios de Anna. Havia algo morbidamente divertido naquela situação. Três mulheres experientes batalha contra uma única garota.   
  
Ela fechou os olhos para o mundo exterior, esquecendo a chuva e o medo, tentando alcançar o estado de espírito necessário para aquele encantamento.   
  
O encantamento que ela estava prestes a fazer era tão antigo que nem mesmo as poderosas adversárias de Anna o conheciam. No entanto, elas sabiam reconhecer algo perigoso quando necessário, e o que a frágil garota diante delas estava fazendo era claramente algo perigoso. Assim, elas resolveram atacar. Até agora tinham segurado sua verdadeira força, mas isso não aconteceria mais. O que quer que fosse aquilo que a jovem bruxa estivesse fazendo, devia ser impedido imediatamente. Assim, elas atacaram.   
  
Seus golpes, ricos em fúria e poder, a atingiram ao mesmo tempo, arrastando o seu corpo frágil e magro pela lama até bater de encontro à parede. No entanto, a jovem nem mesmo abriu um olho. Estava imóvel, como que morta.  
  
A imobilidade da jovem não fez com que as três bruxas interrompessem seus ataques. Elas sabiam, como qualquer um naquele lugar, que a jovem não estava morta, mas transbordando de poder.   
  
Quando parecia que não havia mais um único osso intacto em seu corpo, ou que não havia mais sangue para escorrer de suas feridas, os olhos de Anna, escuros e profundos como túneis sombrios, se abriram. Ela se levantou, devagar, diante dos olhos perplexos da multidão, e encarou as três bruxas.   
  
Ela esticou o braço que segurava o seu colar de contas azuis devagar, sem desperdiçar energia, ainda olhando fixamente para as três mulheres, que pareciam agora cansadas e extremamente tensas.   
  
E então, algo aconteceu. O colar de contas cresceu, até ficar muito, muito maior que a sua dona, e foi lançado em direção aos espíritos que pertenciam às três bruxas. Os espectadores da luta viram Anna abrir os lábios e gritar palavras que se perdiam em meio ao vento e à chuva, palavras poderosas e desconhecidas, enquanto a imensa tempestade de poder ao seu redor finalmente desabava, caindo sobre as três mulheres, que não mais pareciam belas e imponentes.   
  
Após um tempo, uma das duas tempestades que caíam sobre a arena se acalmou, até desaparecer. No meio da lama e do caos, de pé, estava Anna Kyôyama. Ela observou por um tempo o local onde suas adversárias tinham estado há pouco tempo. Não havia mais ninguém. Finalmente a jovem bruxa poderia parar de lutar. Finalmente ela poderia descansar.  
  
Graciosamente, o corpo frágil e destruído de Anna Kyôyama caiu no chão.  
  
---  
  
Olhava fixamente de Yoh para Anna, como se houvesse algo muito interessante para ver nos corpos dos dois. Tinham sido limpos e suas feridas tinham sido tratadas. Era só uma questão de tempo até que acordassem. Não havia o que fazer ali, mas ela tinha medo. Tinha medo de se mexer, de quebrar o encanto que mantinha tudo imóvel, que evitava que ela tivesse que enfrentar a situação.  
  
No mesmo aposento que ela estavam as duas pessoas que ela menos queria ver no momento. Perto, perigosamente perto. Liberté podia sentir em seu corpo a intensidade do olhar de Hao sobre ela e, em seus pulsos, as mãos fortes de Ren.   
  
Ren...Ela não sabia o que pensar. As palavras que ele tinha dito há algumas horas destruíram todas as suas opiniões a respeito do jovem chinês. Ele parecia gostar dela e, ao mesmo tempo, odiá-la por causa disso. Ren sempre a ignorava, ou então era rude com ela. Mesmo a sua declaração – se é que aquilo podia ser considerado uma declaração – tinha sido brutal, com palavras secas e ações rudes. No entanto, quando pensava nele, Liberté só conseguia se lembrar da noite em que ele a abraçara e consolara de forma tão gentil.   
  
O que ela sentia por ele? Confiança, admiração, medo...Era tudo isso e um pouco mais. Por algum motivo, a palavra amor não saía de sua cabeça. Mas será que ela realmente o amava?  
  
Sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Hao continuava olhando para ela, Liberté tinha certeza. E ela não sabia o que pensar. Os sentimentos que nutria por ele eram tão antigos que a garota nem mesmo precisava se dar ao trabalho de analisá-los. Mas não tinha coragem de encarar que, no meio de todo o ódio, medo e desprezo que sentia pelo xamã, havia também pena, admiração, e restos de um amor que fora abandonado havia muito, muito tempo. Não que esse resto de amor fosse suficiente para ela perdoá-lo, ou simplesmente cogitar a idéia de ter algo a ver com ele. No entanto, não sabia o que fazer com Hao. Por mais que quisesse esquecê-lo e viver como se nunca tivesse conhecido-o, tinha que encarar que ele já estava envolvido demais em sua vida para que ela pudesse fazer isso.  
  
Ren olhava de Liberté para Hao, sentindo o sangue ferver. Não conseguia entender o que aquele idiota estava fazendo ali, com eles, como se nunca tivesse feito nada de errado. E ainda se atrevia a olhar para Liberté daquele jeito, como se...  
  
Ele não queria nem pensar no que aquele olhar poderia significar.  
  
Entre aqueles dois, ele se sentia um intruso. Havia coisas mal resolvidas entre eles, coisas que tinham que ser explicadas, decisões a serem tomadas. Ele podia imaginar a confusão que a garota ao seu lado estava sentindo, tendo a pessoa que mais odiava tão próxima, depois de tantos anos de distância segura e confortável.   
  
Soltou o pulso de Liberté, vendo com remorso as marcas arroxeadas que havia deixado. Silenciosamente, levantou-se, lançou um olhar de ódio a Hao e abandonou o quarto.  
  
---  
  
O único som no quarto era o da chuva lá fora, chuva que depois de dias, semanas e meses, ainda não passara, e que ainda parecia estar longe de terminar.   
  
Liberté encolheu-se, sentindo-se desprotegida. Não queria ficar ali, sozinha. Não com ele. Podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e suas pernas movendo-se para levantar o seu corpo. E então, um outro som, suave e morno, preencheu o quarto. Liberté parou de se levantar, horrorizada, enquanto Hao falava calmamente:  
  
- Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até que eles acordem?  
  
Pela primeira vez em anos e anos de raiva e solidão, ela olhou para ele, de verdade. Olhou dentro de seus olhos, ainda com medo, ainda com raiva. Queria machucá-lo, queria que ele sofresse tanto quanto ela tinha sofrido.   
  
- Por quê? Acha que quando ela – e apontou a garota loira com o indicador trêmulo – acordar, vai simplesmente se levantar e ir embora com você? Eu duvido. Duvido, porque entendo algo de escolhas, e sei que ela escolheu outra pessoa. E você vai ficar sozinho. Completamente. Não terá a mim, não terá Mei-ann, não terá Anna. Nenhuma de nós quer ficar com você. Você é desprezível, é nojento, um monstro. Você vai ficar sozinho, Hao. Para o resto da sua vida. E a culpa é sua.  
  
- É verdade. – disse ele, muito calmo, olhando para ela com um toque de nostalgia no rosto.  
  
- Você merece isso...Eu te odeio...Eu te odeio, Hao. – disse ela, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.  
  
- Por incrível que pareça, eu suspeitava disso. – disse ele, a voz fria e distante – E você, provavelmente, quer explicações. Por que eu fiz? Como eu fiz? Eu vou te contar. Tudo. – disse ele, com um sorriso cruel no rosto.   
  
- Cale a boca Hao. Cale a boca. Você não podia ter feito isso. Meus pais te acolheram. Eles te trataram como se você fosse o filho deles. E você...Tudo o que você fez foi...  
  
- Eu não pedi a eles que me tratassem assim. Fizeram porque queriam. Mas eram fracos, e mereciam morrer.   
  
- Eu também era fraca, Hao. Eu ainda sou fraca. Mas não estou morta, e não acho que mereça morrer. Você...E suas idéias...Estão completamente errados.   
  
- Você é diferente. Você é...  
  
- Você é solitário. Terrivelmente solitário. É por isso que me queria ao seu lado, não era? Você usou a minha estupidez para realizar seus desejos egoístas e cruéis. Você não se cansa de ser assim? Você acabou com a minha vida, acabou com a vida de Mei-ann, e queria acabar com a vida da Anna. Por que você faz isso? Até quando vai fazer isso?  
  
- Eu não sou solitário. E você não era estúpida. E um homem poderoso deve ter uma mulher poderosa atrás dele. Por isso eu não te matei. Por isso eu acolhi Mei-ann quando ela fugiu de casa. Por isso eu procurei Anna quando ela foi rejeitada. Eu serei o Rei Xamã e preciso de uma rainha para mim.  
  
- Bem, agora não restou ninguém. O que você pensa em fazer? Ser acolhido por uma família que tenha uma filha da sua idade? Procurar uma garota de coração partido? Botar um anúncio no jornal?   
  
- Não acho que botar um anúncio no jornal seja uma boa idéia.   
  
Liberté já não chorava. Ela olhava para Hao, muito séria, com os olhos vermelhos e o nariz inchado.   
  
- Você não vai ser Rei Xamã. Sabia disso? Yoh vai ser o Rei Xamã. Você não pode ser. Seria ruim demais.   
  
- Quem vai me impedir?   
  
- Não sei. Mas alguém vai. Eu tenho certeza.  
  
Hao sorriu, e disse:  
  
- Ah, Liberté. Ninguém pode me impedir. Não é sempre que os bonzinhos vencem.  
  
---  
  
Oi! ^^  
  
Outro dia, numa das minhas memoráveis insônias, eu me peguei pensando nessa história pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo. Com o retorno das aulas, os meus eternos problemas e o carnaval, eu acabei deixando essa patética história em segundo plano. Afinal, eu não gosto mais dela. Não muito.   
  
Primeiro, em pensei em abandoná-la. Já esqueci dos meus planos para o fim e, sinceramente, 19 capítulos é muita coisa. Mas aí, sei lá. Achei melhor terminar, mesmo que fosse rapidinho. Assim, pensei num final rápido (não é bom, mas assim pelo menos combina com o resto da história) e comecei a escrever. O nome do capítulo é tanto pela decisão da Anna de ficar com o Yoh quanto pela minha decisão de acabar logo com isso. Quanto ao resto do capítulo, não acho que precise de maiores explicações. É bem simples. Gostaria de ter desenvolvido mais as três bruxas, mas enfim...  
  
Portanto, a história está mesmo no fim. Mais dois, talvez três capítulos, e eu vou estar livre disso. Vou sentir falta, é claro, mas também vou sentir alívio. Então é isso. Até o próximo capítulo.  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	20. Renascimento

Capítulo 20 - Renascimento  
  
Dava voltas pelo quarto, como um tigre furioso, as mãos no peito oprimido e os olhos cheios de confusão. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não agüentava mais aquele lugar, onde se sentia tão presa e sufocada. A razão para tal desconforto não tinha nada a ver com o chão molhado, as paredes úmidas e rachadas ou a visível decadência daquela velha pensão. Após meses de chuva, já tinha se acostumado a ter sempre as roupas encharcadas, grudando-se no corpo, e ao pequeno resfriado que não parecia querer abandoná-la de jeito nenhum.   
  
Na verdade, havia poucas coisas que podiam incomodá-la. E uma dessas poucas coisas era a presença dele.   
  
Achava que tinha, senão esquecido, pelo menos superado. Mas bastavam alguns minutos perto dele, agüentando suas palavras arrogantes e seu sarcasmo cruel, para que toda a sua segurança e esperança desaparecessem por completo. A raiva que sentia por ele era ainda mais forte que a raiva que sentia de si mesma, por deixar que o garoto a perturbasse tanto.   
  
Queria destruí-lo, matá-lo. Queria arrancar aquele sorriso debochado de seus lábios e fazer com que ele nunca mais machucasse alguém com suas palavras ou ações.   
  
Mas havia uma outra parte dela, uma parte pequena e tímida, que gostava de tê-lo por perto. Essa parte queria consolá-lo, ajudá-lo, beijá-lo e fazer com que ele se arrependesse de todos os seus pecados e simplesmente vivesse uma vida alegre e despreocupada.  
  
Sentia repulsa e desprezo por aquela parte de si mesma, aquela parte tão tola e ingênua. Ele nunca ia mudar. E ela...Bem, ela tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que tentar salvar alguém tão distante da salvação.  
  
Parou no meio do quarto e deixou o corpo cair no chão, cansado. Não agüentava mais. Queria dormir e nunca mais acordar. Queria que tudo simplesmente acabasse e ela pudesse ficar em paz. Queria fugir. Sim, queria fugir. Tinha vindo até tão longe para acabar com o seu sofrimento, mas só tinha encontrado mais dor, entre uns poucos intervalos de calma e alegria.  
  
Talvez a paz não estivesse ali, junto a ele, ou junto à sua morte. Talvez, em todo aquele tempo, a alegria e a paz estivessem muito mais perto do que ela imaginava.  
  
Em casa.  
  
Pouco a pouco a chuva diminuiu, até se extinguir por completo, e as nuvens escuras e opressoras no céu começaram a se desfazer.  
  
O mundo estava renascendo.  
  
---  
  
Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e piscou várias vezes enquanto se acostumava à luz. Luz estranha, que ela não tinha visto por muito tempo. Luz morna e amarelada.   
  
Sentou-se bem ereta no colchão, apesar da dor que sentia por todo o seu corpo. Podia sentir ao seu redor um ar de mudança e renascimento, presente nos tímidos raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto, presente no quarto em que ela estava, presente nela mesma.   
  
Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar seco e novo enchendo seus pulmões. Ar de um mundo lavado e purificado depois de meses de chuva interrupta. Por quanto tempo tinha dormido? Em que parte de seu sono profundo ocorreram tais mudanças, que geralmente a despertariam totalmente?   
  
Ainda sob o poder do sono, olhou melhor para o aposento ao seu redor. Um quarto que não era o seu, nem aquele onde ela tinha vivido na casa de Hao. Mas, ainda assim, um quarto conhecido. Lembrou-se vagamente de suas paredes decadentes e de suas goteiras insistentes, uma lembrança que, apesar de parecer distante, vinha de um Natal próximo.  
  
Nem tão próximo assim. Mais uma vez a pergunta veio à sua mente. Por quanto tempo tinha dormido? Não gostava de dormir muito. Dormir, para ela, era perder o controle da realidade ao seu redor e se tornar vulnerável. E Anna Kyôyama era conhecida por controlar tudo ao seu redor. Sempre. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que podia fazê-la perder o controle.   
  
Olhou para o lado esquerdo, e depois para o direito. De ambos os lados havia dois garotos conhecidos, com os mesmos traços bonitos, os mesmos cabelos castanhos, a mesma respiração calma. Admirada, ficou observando um deles, o de cabelos longos. Mesmo quando dormia tinha um ar mais imponente, rebelde e amargurado. O ar de um rei. O Rei Xamã.   
  
Não queria que ele fosse o rei. Queria se casar com o Rei Xamã mas, acima de tudo, queria viver o resto de seus dias com o outro garoto, com jeito de criança e sorriso doce. Ele sim merecia governar o destino de todos no mundo. Somente ele era bom o suficiente, forte o suficiente, para suportar um fardo tão grande.   
  
Como que incomodado pelo olhar fixo da bruxa, Hao mexeu-se em seu sono e, depois de alguns instantes, acordou.   
  
Ao se deparar com o rosto sério da Anna, o garoto deixou escapar o seu sorriso arrogante de sempre e disse:  
  
- Bom dia, minha queria Anna. É um prazer vê-la finalmente desperta. Fiquei te esperando por muito tempo, sabe? Não foi nada agradável. Por algum motivo, todos aqui parecem não gostar de mim.  
  
- Você devia ir embora. Não tem vergonha de ficar cara a cara com as pessoas cuja vida destruiu?  
  
- Ah! Vejo que voltou ao seu jeito habitual. Tão séria...Gostaria de vê-la sorrindo.   
  
- Meu sorriso pertence a apenas uma pessoa. E você não é ela, Hao.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo incalculável, observando o sol entrar languidamente pela janela aberta, as partículas de poeira flutuando em meio ao ar ainda fresco da chuva, as tábuas de madeira do chão rangendo aqui e ali, num retrato de calma e decadência.  
  
- Então você vai desistir de ser a esposa do Rei Xamã? Porque se acha que ele vai conseguir...  
  
- Tenho certeza de que ele pode. Não há ninguém que possa impedi-lo, nem mesmo você.   
  
- Eu sou muito mais forte do que ele.   
  
- Força não é tudo. De que importa a incrível força do seu espírito guardião, se você não tem a coragem necessária para suportar o fardo do Rei Xamã? Você é a pessoa mais covarde que eu já vi e...  
  
- Covarde, eu? – disse Hao, com o orgulho ferido.  
  
- Você mesmo. Tem tanto medo daqueles que são diferentes de você que quer matá-los. Não vê que isso está errado? Eles podem fazer coisas terríveis. Podem estar destruindo a Terra. Mas, ainda assim, o trabalho do Rei Xamã não é eliminar os parasitas do mundo, e sim tentar manter a harmonia, mesmo com a existência deles! Mas o que você poderia saber disso? Tudo o que faz é destruir. Destrói os humanos, destrói as vidas de todos ao seu redor, humilha e machuca qualquer um que tenha o azar de passar pelo seu caminho.  
  
Anna fez uma longa pausa, recuperando o fôlego, olhando para Hao ainda séria, mas com paixão e emoção nos olhos. Pareceu se dar conta da sua aparência, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto entre o cabelo dourado e desalinhado, envergonhada.  
  
- Então acha que Yoh é a pessoa adequada para isso? Você acha que a pessoa corajosa que vai cuidar desse mundo é a mesma que quer simplesmente viver a vida em paz, sem maiores medos ou preocupações?  
  
- Acredito que sim – disse Anna, levantando a cabeça e recuperando a calma – Ele quer viver em paz sim, mas também quer transformar o mundo num lugar melhor. Basta ver como ele se interessa pelos desejos e sonhos de todos, pelo motivo que traz todos esses xamãs a essa vila pequena e distante para lutar e arriscar sua vida. Somente o Yoh é bom e puro o suficiente para ter esse poder sem ser corrompido. Se o Rei Xamã for outra pessoa...Creio que não haverá esperança para o mundo. Yoh será o Rei Xamã e, se precisar de ajuda, eu estarei lá, sustentando-o e dando-lhe forças para ser como sempre foi.   
  
Hao olhou curioso para Anna. Ela não era a mesma garota que tinha vivido com ele nos últimos tempos. Aquela garota – que mais parecia uma mulher – apaixonada, séria e poderosa em nada se parecia com a quieta e distante menina que ele aprendera a amar e respeitar. Aquela Anna era ainda mais fantástica, mais atraente, mais majestosa.   
  
Um homem poderoso não podia existir sem uma mulher poderosa. E o Rei Xamã não poderia existir sem uma esposa como aquela.   
  
Ele não poderia ser o Rei Xamã sem Anna Kyôyama.   
  
Então, o arrogante e cruel Hao Asakura engoliu seu orgulho, e segurou a mão da jovem à sua frente com delicadeza, fazendo o possível para parecer convincente.  
  
- Anna. Por favor, seja a minha esposa. Eu vou ser o Rei Xamã. Disso você pode ter certeza. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Somos tão parecidos...Por favor, Anna Kyôyama. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você. Por que você não aceitaria minha proposta?  
  
Anna olhou atentamente para o xamã diante dela. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, majestoso, poderoso e imponente. A perfeita imagem do Rei Xamã. Mas havia algo que faltava nele. Só poder não era suficiente. Era necessário também o amor, a serenidade. Fixou seus olhos nos dele, ficando o mais gélida e austera possível, falando calmamente, sabendo que cada uma de suas palavras seria um golpe na alma daquele que ela tanto desprezava.   
  
- Sinto muito, Hao. Não posso me casar com você por um motivo muito simples. O Rei Xamã será Yoh Asakura, e eu o amo.  
  
---  
  
Terminou de guardar seus poucos pertences e olhou pela janela calmamente. Fachos da luz morna e suave do sol passavam por entre as nuvens escuras que, apesar de ainda estarem ali, pareciam já calmas e satisfeitas. O ar estava fresco e delicioso, e o mundo parecia ter acabado de nascer. Das ruas lá embaixo não vinha barulho nenhum, a não ser o do vento, misterioso, mágico, com jeito de que guardava surpresas deliciosas.  
  
Bem, ela não estaria ali para ver aquelas surpresas, pensou, enquanto erguia a sacola e saía do quarto silenciosamente, sem querer fazer alarde com a sua partida. Ou chegada. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo ou em que ponto de sua vida se encontrava, mas estava resolvida a partir. Ansiava pela calma e doçura do lar, mesmo que vazio e repleto de más lembranças. Afinal, havia também as boas. Lembranças de tardes preguiçosas olhando o céu azul e suave, do perfume de pétalas de flores de cerejeira, de brincadeiras sem fim pelas ruas calmas da pacata cidade de interior. Lá tudo parecia doce, acolhedor e deliciosamente irreal, como num filme antigo. Um filme em que ela queria viver, do qual ela queria voltar a fazer parte.   
  
Saiu da pensão, sentindo com prazer os raios de sol em sua pele. No entanto, em sua casa, até o sol parecia mais gentil.   
  
Sentiu alguém passar por ela na saída da pensão. Não precisou nem erguer o olhar para saber quem era. Ela conhecia cada pedaço dele como se fosse dela. Naquele momento, no entanto, não parecia ele mesmo.   
  
Em todas as suas lembranças, Hao era o garoto maduro e indulgente, que a mimava e divertia com histórias, doces e brincadeiras.   
  
Agora ele era uma sombra, perturbada, triste e solitária. Quase sentiu pena dele.   
  
Assim como apareceu, ele sumiu – muito rápido, quase sem ser percebido, e Liberté se viu mais uma vez sozinha no meio da rua. Pôs-se a andar na direção oposta à tomada por Hao, quando viu alguém olhando para ela atentamente da porta da pensão.  
  
- Para onde você vai? – perguntou Lyserg, de um jeito desafiador, quase zangado.  
  
- Para casa. – disse Liberté, o sorriso suave em seu rosto contrastando com expressão irritada do garoto diante dela.  
  
- Que casa? Você me disse que desde que...Desde que seus pais morreram, você ficou vagando por aí sozinha, sem destino certo. A não ser quando ficou um tempo na casa daquela menina...É para lá que você vai?  
  
- Eu tive uma casa antes disso, sabia? Onde eu vivia com os meus pais e um garoto de quem eles cuidavam.   
  
- Mas...  
  
- Pode parecer estranho. Talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça. Mas quando penso na minha casa, sinto que lá tudo era mais suave, gentil, acolhedor. Sinto que lá posso ser feliz de novo.   
  
- E vai simplesmente abandonar tudo que construiu aqui? Você sabe...Os seus amigos...o Ren...  
  
- Eu vou voltar para casa, não morrer, Lyserg. Tenho certeza de que vamos nos ver de novo. Se quiser se sentir mais seguro quanto à minha partida, posso te dar o meu endereço.   
  
- Está bem. – disse ele, mais aliviado e seguro.   
  
Liberté sorriu. Ela estava alegre e confiante, e tinha amigos. Tudo estava voltando a ser como era antes.   
  
Olhou para a pensão, onde estavam seus amigos, machucados, mas ainda dispostos a lutar pelos seus sonhos. Pensou em suas roupas gastas e nos sapatos apertados, em seu ar de criança sem pais. Pensou em Hao e em sua casa vazia, abandonada.   
  
Bem, nem tudo.   
  
---  
  
Olá!  
  
Nossa! Esse capítulo realmente demorou MUITO. Mas tenho lá os meus motivos. Na primeira versão que escrevi, bem rapidinho, a Liberté matava o Hao. Assim, a sangue frio, sem espíritos nem nada do tipo envolvido.   
  
Mas aí achei que a história ia ficar meio estranha e sem sentido. Apesar de ser meio deprimida às vezes, a verdade é que sou romântica, sonhadora e otimista, e quero mesmo é que todos os personagens fiquem felizes no fim. Não quero que Liberté seja uma assassina. Quero dizer, ela matou toda aquela gente nas lutas, mas aquilo foi diferente. Eu quero mesmo é que ela esqueça, ou supere, essa história toda do Hao, e viva feliz e contente.  
  
Assim, eu apaguei tudo, e fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer.   
  
Depois de um tempão MESMO sem idéias boas, ouvi My Immortal pela primeira vez e, apesar de não ser uma grande fã de Evanescence, me emocionei um pouquinho ouvindo essa música, e resolvi que ia voltar a me dedicar à fanfic.   
  
Noites de insônia depois, consegui finalmente terminar, em meio à loucura que anda a escola, e meus compromissos obscuros. Agradeço muuuuuito mesmo a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews (li todas elas várias vezes para me animar, mesmo  
  
achando que boa parte dos elogios são por pena da minha história terrível).   
  
Continuem mandando reviews, eu imploro!  
  
Lady Macbeth 


	21. Epílogo: Luz e Escuridão

Epílogo – Luz e Sombra  
  
Cruzou os braços com força, tentando se manter aquecido. Era uma pena que, no primeiro dia de sol e calor que via em meses, ele estivesse trancado no frio e na escuridão de uma igreja.  
  
Mas ficar ali era melhor do que a estranheza de observar, com olhos secos e coração intocado, a dor e a tristeza dos seus amigos, que tinham ido visitar o túmulo de alguém que ele não conhecera, não amara, não admirara. Além disso, gostava de igrejas, apesar do frio e da escuridão. Gostava delas pelo seu silêncio, respeitoso e sagrado, diferente de qualquer outro. Gostava delas por serem um refúgio onde, se não havia paz, havia pelo menos trégua. Gostava delas por serem a sua salvação, e a condenação do inimigo.   
  
Gostava delas, acima de tudo, por lembrarem uma pessoa muito especial.  
  
O som de passos cuidadosos e delicados ecoou na igreja, refletindo-se nos arcos de pedra, nos vitrais coloridos, no chão de madeira sob o qual descansavam milhares de almas.  
  
Lyserg, imerso em seus pensamentos, nada viu ou ouviu. Apenas sentiu uma presença morna e suave sentar-se ao seu lado, tão próxima que ele podia ouvir a sua respiração calma e as batidas do seu coração.   
  
O garoto ergueu os olhos para ver quem ousava puxá-lo do mundo perfeito que existia apenas em sua mente, mas a expressão zangava desapareceu assim que ele viu quem era a dona dos passos cuidadosos e da presença morna.   
  
Olhos da cor do sangue observavam o altar com a devoção que apenas uma pessoa no mundo tinha. Pele pálida, quase transparente, se mostrava no equilíbrio frágil entre luz e escuridão existente nas velas que iluminavam a igreja. Cabelos muito claros e compridos emolduravam o corpo delicado, exalando o cheiro fresco das flores de laranjeira.   
  
- Jeanne-sama... – disse ele, com a voz frágil e o corpo trêmulo.  
  
Os olhos se desviaram do altar para fitar Lyserg, com devoção igual ou maior. Sua mão esquerda pequena e fria procurou a dele, e nela ficou, como se as duas mãos fossem duas metades de algo muito maior e mais profundo.   
  
Os olhos de um se perderam nos olhos do outro, se fundindo como as mãos tinham feito antes, juntando mais metades.   
  
Não precisavam de mais. Confiaram seus segredos um ao outro, numa confissão muda que poderia ter durado uma eternidade. Juntos, eram um mundo inteiro. O único mundo que importava.  
  
---  
  
A paisagem mudava rapidamente, ficando cada vez menos urbana. Fábricas, torres de vidro e metal, casas de subúrbio, campos de um verde muito intenso, florestas.   
  
Para o jovem sério que, sentado em sua poltrona, observava ansiosamente a paisagem, o tempo passava muito, muito devagar. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa muito paciente, e naquele momento estava sentindo-se ainda mais impaciente do que o normal.   
  
Ele queria ter certeza de que ela estaria lá, e de que ela não fugiria dele. Mas ele não tinha. Ele não sabia como ela agiria numa situação daquelas. Ele praticamente não a conhecia. Quase tudo que ele sabia dela tinha sido contado por outras pessoas. No entanto, mesmo sem saber muito bem quem era a Liberté de agora, e quem tinha sido a Liberté de antes, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que a amava e de que ela era tudo do que ele precisa para viver.   
  
Ren fechou os olhos, lembrando do desespero que sentira ao entrar no quarto de Liberté e encontrá-lo vazio, abandonado. Sentimentos que ele nem conhecia atingiram-no com uma força estonteante e, por alguns instantes, o jovem chinês foi obrigado a apoiar-se na parede para não cair. Umas poucas lágrimas de amor, dor, ódio, ciúme e abandono escaparam de seus olhos e ele deixou o corpo cair no chão, sacudido por soluços.   
  
Foi assim que Anna, Yoh e Lyserg o encontraram. Eles o forçaram a se sentar e tentaram conversar com ele, que conseguiu, depois de algum esforço, sussurrar que Liberté tinha partido, daquela vez para sempre. Ele sabia disso, como sabia que o fogo queimava.   
  
Ren lembrou-se, com alguma vergonha, em como todos trocaram olhares, sem saber o que fazer. E então, lembrou-se do jeito tímido e gentil com que Lyserg tocou o seu ombro e lhe deu um pedaço de papel com um endereço, amarrotado e escrito com letra apressada, quase ilegível, mas, sem sombra de dúvida, letra de garota.   
  
No desespero de ir atrás dela, não falara com ninguém. Não agradeceu, não deu explicações, não fez nada. Apenas juntou as suas coisas o mais rapidamente possível, pagou a sua conta na pensão e foi para as ruas ensolaradas e tumultuadas da aldeia.  
  
Agora, ele não sabia se tinha tomado a decisão certa. Ele tinha abandonado a luta e todos os seus sonhos de ser Rei Xamã. E não tinha nem certeza de que ela o amava. Pelo que sabia, ela podia muito bem gostar de qualquer outro garoto, ou simplesmente não gostar de ninguém. Ela podia odiá-lo e expulsá-lo de sua casa, de sua cidade. E ele podia perder tudo o que tinha.  
  
Bem, só havia um jeito de descobrir a verdade.   
  
Ren voltou a olhar a paisagem, apertando com força o pedaço de papel em suas mãos.   
  
---  
  
O trem parou.  
  
Ren foi o único que desceu na estação pequena, que mais parecia um cenário de sonho, aberta para a rua vazia e ocupada apenas por algumas casas elegantes, uma loja de doces e árvores de cerejeira, cujas flores caíam sem parar, numa chuva de cor e perfume.   
  
Com a mala numa das mãos, Ren andou pelas poucas ruas da cidade, onde os únicos sons eram os de seus passos no chão de pedras redondas e do rio que corria ali perto. Havia rostos nas janelas das casas, olhando curiosos para o garoto de roupas escuras e rosto amargurado que tanto se destacava naquela cidade, como escuridão na luz.  
  
A rua indicada no pedaço de papel era ainda menor e mais vazia que as outras pelas quais tinha passado. Ren entrou nela e deu apenas alguns passos. Depois parou, com medo. Olhou para o céu azul, sem uma única nuvem e sentiu a brisa acariciar seu rosto, suave como o toque de uma fada. E entendeu porque as pessoas olharam para ele de suas janelas com tanta curiosidade.   
  
Ele era uma exceção naquela cidade perfeita, com ruas perfeitas, árvores perfeitas e até mesmo céu perfeito. Aquele era um lugar de tons pastéis, chuvas de flores, crianças brincando nas ruas, alegria e indolência. Ele, com roupas escuras e alma amargurada, não combinava com aquele comercial de margarina.   
  
O vento fez o sino de uma das casas daquela rua tilintar. Numa outra casa, mais adiante, um dos lençóis pendurados no varal foi levado pelo vento, caindo abandonado no chão da rua. Uma garota de pele avermelhada e longos cabelos escuros foi correndo atrás do lençol, praguejando, sua presença barulhenta e intrusiva na perfeição da cidade.  
  
Um sorriso felino surgiu no rosto de Ren. Ele não era perfeito, e não combinava com aquela cidade. Mas Liberté também não era perfeita e, mesmo assim, tinha escolhido aquele lugar para viver.   
  
Ren foi andando até a garota, que se ergueu depois de pegar o lençol no chão e olhou para ele, assustada.   
  
O sorriso de Ren se alargou ao ver a face de Liberté ficar ainda mais vermelha do que de costume, enquanto a brisa afastava os longos cabelos escuros de seu rosto e tentava puxar o lençol, agora sujo, de suas mãos calejadas.   
  
Liberté sorriu também, e largou o lençol. Caminhou na direção de Ren devagar, até ficar tão próxima dele que seus narizes se tocaram. E então ela disse:  
  
- Eu também acho que você é idiota, fraco e covarde. Mas também quero você perto de mim. Sempre.   
  
---  
  
Se a calma pudesse ser fotografada, teria em seu rosto a mesma expressão que o jovem casal no cemitério tinha.   
  
Ao contrário do que se pode imaginar, aquele não era um cemitério cinzento e abandonado, num dia chuvoso e nublado. Havia sombra, sim, mas naquele dia o sol brilhava como se tivesse acabado de nascer e o grande lago que havia na frente do cemitério brilhava. Uma brisa suave balançava as flores e a relva, que crescia alta naquela parte do cemitério.   
  
E os dois jovens, que estavam de mãos dadas, não choravam. Na verdade, não pareciam nem mesmo tristes. Havia, é claro, um pouco de melancolia. Mas os dois já tinham deixado a pessoa que tinham ido visitar partir, e agora estavam calmos, como nunca tinham estado antes. O garoto interrompeu o silêncio, dizendo com a voz preguiçosa:  
  
- Onde será que o Ren está?  
  
- Você sabe que ele foi atrás daquela garota. – disse Anna, tentando disfarçar sua alegria com mau humor.   
  
- E o Horohoro e o Ryu?  
  
- Provavelmente atrás de garotas. – resmungou ela, mais uma vez.  
  
- E o Lyserg?  
  
- Yoh, se você não parar de falar eu te mato agora. E se...  
  
O garoto não deixou a irritada bruxa terminar de falar. Ele abraçou-a carinhosamente e deu-lhe um beijo, o mais breve e delicado dos beijos, mas cheio de amor e ternura.  
  
- E se em vez disso você me deixasse vivo para que nós possamos ser felizes juntos?  
  
Anna olhou para ele e sorriu, dizendo:  
  
- Está bem.  
  
E se a alegria e a confiança pudessem ser fotografadas, teriam a expressão exatamente igual à expressão dos dois jovens. Eles tinham lutado, sofrido e procurado a felicidade em todos os lugares, e finalmente a encontraram. Juntos.  
  
--- Fim ---  
  
---  
  
Muita gente achou que "E se..." tinha terminado no último capítulo. Bem, só posso dizer que vocês estavam errados!   
  
Eu NUNCA deixaria a história terminar assim, sem um epílogo fofo e ridículo. Eu tinha aquela cena final entre a Liberté e o Ren desde que decidi que o Ren e a Liberté iam ficar juntos. Apesar de isso ser patético.  
  
Porque ficou, sim, patético. Eu não expliquei o que houve com o Hao, não expliquei o que houve com a Luta dos Xamãs e não expliquei mais um monte de coisas. Mas e daí?   
  
Se reclamarem eu faço uma continuação, hein?  
  
Brincadeiras à parte, espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostei. Pra falar a verdade, adorei. Eu amo escrever, mesmo que sejam coisas insípidas e irritantemente românticas. Eu não espero que vocês admitam (quase todo mundo tem vergonha) o lado romântico de vocês. Só espero que vocês deixem uma review, só mais uma, para me deixarem feliz.   
  
Por fim, agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews. Eu estou muito orgulhosa por finalmente ter terminado algo que comecei, mas todos esses capítulos se devem a vocês!   
  
Por isso, muito obrigada a todos vocês:   
  
Cowgirl Anna, Kiki-chan, Akari-chan, Florzinha, Hotaru17, Dona Morte, Anna Kyouyama, Masutsa, Aiko-chan0, Saki, July e Unknown (acho que isso não é apelido, mas...).   
  
Essa história é de vocês. Eu até entendo se vocês não quiserem essa coisa inútil e fedorenta pra vocês, mas valeu a intenção, né?   
  
Um beijão para todas vocês, e até a próxima históra inútil e fedorenta! Eu juro que já estou com a idéia na cabeça!  
  
Lady Macbeth (ignorem o 2 - eu ignoro) 


End file.
